Blue Roses
by Captain Spiral
Summary: She offered out a blue rose and smiled a deceptively charming smile, “Do you have a wish?” Full Summary Inside. Sebastian/OC/Undertaker
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! C. Spiral presents their first story and hopes it is not a massive failure but does not blame you if you believe it to be so…. or do they? Please bear with them through the first few chapters until it gets to the actual story! C. Spiral does not like to rush into things like stories and spiked walls.

Full Summary: Ciel Phantomhive seemed to be a magnet for supernatural beings. Demons, Reapers, Demon Dogs, Angels, but who and what exactly is this woman who grants wishes for a price.

Disclaimer: C. Spiral owns nothing but their own OC's, though they wouldn't mind a handsome demon butler to cater to their every need. *wink* All your Kuroshitsuji Character are belong to Yana Toboso.

"Regular Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Prologue

"I want zat."

The shopkeeper turned around to stare at the girl at his counter, she was quite pretty. Her hair was an extremely fair golden yellow and her big blue eyes sparkled. Her heart shaped face could almost be described as angelic. The girl was indeed blessed with beauty. He followed the young girl's pointed finger to the miniature wooden carousel sitting on the shelf behind him. It was beautifully crafted and had just come in, a shipment from the Phantom Company.

The tiny well carved out ponies formed a circle under a wooden tent as light circus music played from it like a music box. Before the shop keep could pull it from the shelf however, an old man beside the girl spoke up.

"Milady, it's quite expensive." He said. The response was immediate.

"I don't care."

"But Milady-"The man's sentence was promptly cut short by an icy glare. The girl's blue eyes turned hard as rock and she addressed him in a clipped tone.

"Emilè, _you_ are a butler, no? Hardly in any position to be giving _me_ orders. You're lucky _I _don't throw you out on ze streets. I doubt someone as incompetent as you could be of service to anyone else. Iz only out of _my _great kindness zat you have a job."

The shop keeper was surprised. The angelic girl couldn't have been older than fifteen, but the acidic words were obviously familiar in her vocabulary at least in regards to the poor elder butler.

Emilè bowed in a resigned manner. "My apologies, Lady Odette."

The young French aristocrat smiled. She was used to getting her way. Turning to the shop keeper she gave him an impatient look. "You are deaf? Wrap zat up! Plouc lent…"

After handing the wrapped package to Emilè, who set down the required money on the table the two exited the shop, leaving a still flabbergasted shopkeeper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the shop there was a carriage waiting for the young Lady. She quickly boarded it followed by her butler, who sat across from her silently. The carriage began to move forward then, heading to the Laroque family London House.

Odette stared sourly out the carriage window. She hated London, in fact, she hated all of England. London was such a dreary place; she wished to go back to lovely Paris, where the rest of her family was! How horrid of them to send her here with no one else but her butler and a maid. It must be some kind of punishment!

Odette thought back. What could she be being punished for? She had broken a vase of her mothers a while back, but the thing had been ugly anyhow, so that couldn't be it, she reasoned. If anything, she had done her mother a favor by ridding her of it.

It must be because her father had caught her with that young stable boy. The angelic blonde huffed. What an over reaction, it was nothing more than some innocent petting, hardly enough to make such a fuss as to send her all the way to dreadful London.

She couldn't be held responsible that men flocked to her.

"Comment injuste ma vie est." she lamented as the manor came into view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late now.

Odette sat in her bedroom staring at her purchase, or really, her father's purchase, since it had been with his money. It was beautiful really. She loved the intricate details on every little horse. The music that played from it was pleasing. But….

'_Ze stupid ting doesn't move!'_ she yelled out mentally. What is the point of a carousel that doesn't spin?! _'It must be broken! Emilè should have checked!'_

"Emilè!"

Emilè ran up to Odette's room as quickly as his frail bones could carry him.

"All you alright, Milady?" he asked, worry lacing his words. The French girl just gave him an annoyed glance and motioned to the carousel. "Iz broken."

Emilè picked up the wooden toy and inspected it. "It doesn't look broken."

"Well it iz! It doesn't move."

After a little more inspection Emilè responded. "There is no indication that it could have been able to move at one time, it's all solid, Milady."

This was _not_ the answer Odette Laroque was looking for.

"What garbage! Morceau bon marché d'ordure! I want it to move!"

"It is unfortunate the manufacturer does not create it to move." Emilè stated passively, trying not to upset the girl anymore then she already was.

Odette hereupon froze, capturing her butler's immediate attention.

"Milady?"

"Iz about time you said somezing useful, Emilè! Tomorrow you will contact ze manufacturer and schedule a meeting with zem. How courteous I am to help zem improve zeir boring products. Zey will probably thank me greatly and father will see how wrong he iz for sending me here!" The Laroque Lady laughed. She swished her hand at Emilè, dismissing him from her room.

Closing the door behind him, Emilè sighed, contemplating how to follow through with Odette's order. It looked like he would be up late tonight.

plouc lent- slow idiot

comment injuste ma vie est- how unjust my life is

morceau bon marché d'ordure- cheap piece of junk

A/N: Prologue complete! Boring I know, but it'll get better, promise. So press the Review button and tell me what you think. Suggestions and **Constructive** Criticism will be welcomed greatly!


	2. Audience

A/N: C. Spiral is happy for the comments. They were not expecting them so soon, so a shout out to the first commenters Curry Bird and Lagrima Reina! C. Spiral would also like to thank for their Full Text Translator, which has been a blessing.

Lagrima: C. Spiral did not expect someone to identify with Odette so easily, but is glad you like the story! ^__^

Disclaimer: All characters of Kuroshitsuji belongeth to Yana Toboso. But C. Spiral owns Odette and Emilè and could even make them walk off a cliff if so inclined. Now _that's _power!

**Chapter 1: Audience**

The watchdog of the Queen, Ciel Phantomhive, sat at his desk contemplating the papers in front of him. Reports from his company on the product sales of his toys and sweets took up his line of sight. They were of course, good reports, as expected. Who would've guessed the little boy made such a savvy businessman?

The door to his office opened revealing his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, holding a tray of tea and some form of treat that would no doubt be delicious. Strangely enough, cooking hadn't been something Ciel would've listed in common demonic skills had he not known better.

The young Earl set down his papers as Sebastian approached the desk.

"The tea is Ceylon Gold tea with Orange Savarin." He announced smoothly, while setting it all in front of Ciel. Along with the dessert and tea he also set down an envelope. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the white sealed rectangle. "What is this?"

"A letter Maylene handed me. It's address from the butler of the Laroque family."

"The Laroque family?"

Curiosity piqued, Ciel swiftly opened the letter and began reading. From his expression as he read on, Sebastian guessed the envelope didn't contain good news. He was honestly a little curious himself as to the contents.

When the boy finally finished he set the letter down and took a sip of his tea before speaking.

"Apparently," Ciel began," I have an unsatisfied customer who would like to speak to me about my products."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And unfortunately she's from a well to do family in France with high social standing, ignoring her would be a mistake."

Sebastian grinned at the annoyed expression on his master's face. He waited silently for orders.

"Send back word that I'll host her here tomorrow and make preparations accordingly," Ciel ordered reluctantly. If not for keeping up appearances his life would be much easier.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Odette Laroque smiled at herself in the mirror. Today she had an audience with the young Earl Phantomhive, head of the Phantom toy and sweet company. She smoothed out her fancy green dress. It was the latest in French fashion right now and she wanted to look every bit the part of the important socialite that she was.

"The carriage is waiting, Milady" Emilè announced bowing behind Odette, who ignored him to stare in the mirror a bit longer. She fluffed her hair and batted her lovely long eyelashes at her reflection, turning from side to side admiringly.

Finally satisfied she turned to walk out to her carriage passing her still bowing butler without a glance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What lovely landscape." Emilè said appreciatively looking out the carriage window. "Don't you think so, Milady?"

"Be quiet."

The trip to Phantomhive Manor was longer then she expected. Apparently it was on the outskirts of London.

'_What is he a recluse?'_ Odette pondered to herself as the Manor eventually came into view. She had to say though, she was thoroughly impressed. The size of the estate was huge, larger then her own. Jealousy boiled up in the pit of her stomach.

When the carriage pulled up to the Manor the coach door was opened from the outside and Odette stepped out gracefully. She was greeted by five servants. A young red haired maid, a very tall blonde fellow, a shorter blonde young man, and an older gentleman of Japanese decent bowed to her as Emilè stepped out behind her.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." a pleasantly deep voice spoke behind her. Odette turned around and laid eyes on one of the most handsome gentlemen she had ever seen. His hair was inky black and silky looking; framing his pale face, but what really caught her attention was his eyes. They were a rich, hypnotizing, though rusty maroon color.

Odette blushed and smiled her most charmingly coy smile and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Comment allez-vous?" she greeted. In her experience, Odette found that men loved hearing French girls speak, the language of love and all that, and this man was one she wanted charmed. She had always had an attraction towards _mature _men.

Sebastian smiled and motioned to the Manor entrance. "If you'll follow me, Lady Laroque, the young master is waiting for you."

Odette nodded and followed the butler with Emilè trailing behind her carrying a box. They were led through the house until they came to a sitting room. One chair was being occupied by a boy with an eye patch. The boy stood up as the three entered the room.

"The Lady Laroque, young master." he introduced. The French aristocrat's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. She knew the Earl was young, but she expected him to be around her age, not some little sprout. No wonder the little gosse couldn't manufacture a proper toy. She bowed.

"It iz so nice to meet you, Earl Phantomhive." she smiled.

Ciel nodded. "And you, Lady Laroque. Sebastian, bring us some tea."

"Yes, my lord."

Odette was sad to see her eye candy leave. Now she was left with a pipsqueak and her own pathetic butler.

The Earl motioned to the chair across from the one he had been sitting in. "Have a seat."

Odette sat down and before either of them could begin to talk the handsome butler was back with the tea. He began to pour it for them.

"The tea is Indar Tea to suit the young ladies taste." He informed them.

Odette smiled. "You are very fast, butler."

"It is only natural for a servant of the Phantomhive household to do such a thing." he replied easily.

Odette turned to Emilè and smiled derisively. "You could learn some talent from him, Emilè, and you could actually be of some use."

The elder butler faltered in embarrassment before bowing,"Yes, Milady."

"I am curious as to why you have requested an audience with me." Ciel began, taking a sip of his tea. He'd rather get this over with.

"Of course," Odette began, bringing her attention back to the Earl. "Well you see I'm a very big fan of your company. I've always enjoyed ze toys your company has produced and so has my little brozers. We are all supporters. Unfortunately I find some of ze toys… well, lacking." she folded her hands in her lap and kept her chin high.

"Lacking?" Ciels calm exterior did not betray his annoyance to the prattling girl in front of him, but for a single twitch of his brow. Off to his side Sebastian's grin widened.

Odette nodded and snapped her fingers. "Emilè."

Opening up a box he had been carrying, the elder butler brought out the small wooden carousel and went to hand it to the Lady.

Not going fast enough for her tastes, Odette snatched it out of his hands with a huff.

"Vos vieux os sont un fléau sur moi, Emilè, je souhaite un pour plus jeune domestique qui ne me causerait pas un tel douleur et embarras!"

She turned back to Ciel with her smile back in place. "Zis toy needs improvement, no?"

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"But it doesn't move, you see?" She lightly jangled it about to make her point. Ciel stared blankly at the French girl. Had she come all this way just to complain about a toy that didn't do what she wanted it to do?

"It's not meant to move." Ciel replied in a deadpan voice. Odette's smile faltered for a moment.

"Well, I see _zat_."

Ciel finally smiled. "Then it would appear we are on the same page." he stood up. "Sebastian will show you out."

"What?"

"Miss Laroque, I hardly have time to deal with spoiled girls with nothing better to do."

"M'excuser?!" Odette jumped from her seat. Her tea cup and saucer all went flying about. Tea spilt on her dress and she screeched. Sebastian caught the flying cup and saucer easily and kept tea from spilling onto Ciel by shielding him with a cloth as well as avoiding Emilè who rushed to his lady's side only to be pushed away by the fuming girl.

"You are dismissing and insulting _me_? I come for _your _benefit, Phantomhive! Zis rudeness is unacceptable!" The girl's voice was steadily rising in octaves as she stamped her feet in fury. Who was _he_ to talk to her like this?!

"Milady calm down! Please!" Emilè urged placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Non!" Odette whirled around to smack Emilè, but her wrist was caught. She looked up at the neutral faced Sebastian.

Her face red with embarrassment and anger, she snatched her wrist back.

"Y-you are not better zan me, Phantomhive, with your talented butler and stupid toy company! I will- I will!! argh!" Not being able to think of a proper threat Odette stormed out of the room in a flurry with Emilè at her heals calling to her. Sebastian and Ciel stared at where the door she had just left from.

"Bring me some better tea." Ciel ordered leaning back in his chair. "Something not French, and clean up this mess."

"Yes, my Lord."

Gosse- brat

Vos vieux os sont un fléau sur moi, Emile, je souhaite un pour plus jeune domestique qui ne me causerait pas un tel douleur et embarrass!- Your old bones are a plague on me, Emilè, I wish for younger servant who would not cause me such a pain and embarrassment!

M'excuser?!- excuse me?!

Non!- no!

A/N: Chapter 1 is completed! Still the boring stuff but at least Ciel and Sebastian made an appearance as well as the rest of the servants…for like…one line. Poor Emilè can't catch a break. I was gonna make this longer but decided to split the idea into two chapters. Reviewers will not get a virtual cookie like others always promise….THEY WILL GET VIRTUAL CAKE!!!! So yea….review, ne?


	3. The Wish

A/N: C. Spiral greets those fans who have made it to the third chapter…well…third page, second chapter! Oh, and if you haven't guessed, this story takes place in the anime universe because it is farther along than the manga. C. Spiral has watched up to episode 19 subbed and eagerly awaits episode 20 to be subbed.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji characters do not belong to C. Spiral. This fact is lamented but accepted. OC characters Odette, Emilè, and Amaline, however, were created by and belong to C. Spiral. yay

**Chapter 2: The Wish**

Odette stormed from the Phantomhive Manor like the very building was made of filth. She jumped into her carriage, all grace out the window.

"Vers l'avant." She ordered knocking at the carriage ceiling.

"But Emilè-" the carriage driver questioned. The old butler had not come out yet, having not been able to keep up with Odette's quick pace.

"Vers l'avant!!" she yelled. The carriage driver quickly snapped the reins and the carriage was off down the road leaving Emilè behind.

Odette didn't care. After all it was _his_ fault she had been so humiliated. How must she look having such an incompetent servant? The Phantomhive brat only looked good because of his servant! Odette rubbed her wrist. _'Stupid butler…'_

She did not find him attractive now! How dare he touch her!

"If I had an amazing servant…"

"What would you do then?"

Odette jumped sharply, her head hitting the wall behind her. In the corner of the carriage across from her sat a woman. Her hair was carmine red and kept up in a bun tied with a blue ribbon with shorter strands hanging down on either side of her face. Her skin wasn't pale or creamy like Odette's own, but a tan color. Not as dark as the Indians she had seen around London. She was smiling, her eyes closed with long lashes fanned out on her cheeks. She was spinning a blue rose in her fingers.

"Who are you?!" Odette was frantically looking to make sure the woman wasn't carrying a weapon or anything. She must have been too furious to notice the other woman in the carriage when she boarded!

"I am here for your benefit." the woman said smoothly, opening her eyes.

Odette gasped. The woman's eyes were a bright swirling purple, the pupils slit like a cats. They looked like light shining through amethyst. Oddly enough, Odette calmed down considerably. The eyes were almost… hypnotic.

"My benefit?" Odette asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"If I had an amazing servant…" The woman's light voice quoted.

The memories of the humiliation that she had just recently suffered resurfaced in Odette's mind.

"Yes, zat! If I had an amazing servant I'd show zat little urchin!"

"What would you give for such a wish?"

Not even thinking, Odette quickly responded. "Anything! I-"

"Granted."

"Huh?" Odette looked up at the woman. She wasn't holding a blue rose anymore. Instead she held a simple necklace, consisting of a dull gem set in gold, hanging off a pink ribbon. In Odette's honest opinion, the thing was ugly. The gem didn't even shine and looked almost grey. The woman handed the necklace to Odette. "This necklace is a contract, if you're wearing that, then I am your servant."

Hearing this news the socialite snatched the necklace and quickly tied it on.

"What is your name, servant?"

The woman's eyes dulled to a tyrian purple and her pupils became round. "What _is_ my name, Milady?"

Odette smiled wide. She liked this. "Amaline."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive Manor Emilè was still stranded.

Maylene, Finny, and Bard tried to be discreet as they watched him from behind a bush. He was standing in front of the Manor looking a sad sight indeed. Not only was he aching and limping from having done the closest thing to running he could manage all the way out to the front, but he had been too late and left behind like an unwanted dog.

His expression almost brought tears to the three servant's eyes. The sound of a throat clearing behind them startled the three. They turned around to face Sebastian.

"What are you three doing?" Sebastian asked looking at three pairs of watery eyes questioningly.

These seemed to be the five magic words that set off a fountain of tears from Finian's eyes. "So saaaaad!!" he wailed clinging to the bottom of Sebastian's legs. Bard, being the most composed of the three at the moment, explained to the confused butler. He pointed to Emilè, who was too far away to hear them.

"That girl from earlier left him here," Bard explained, wiping at his own eyes. "He's just been standing there this whole time."

"I see."

Freeing himself from Finny's clutches the three servants watched as Sebastian walked over to Emilè and began to speak to him. They couldn't hear the conversation, but both butlers turned and walked into the Manor, so they figured it had been an invitation of sorts. They got up to follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel sighed. Across from him sat the butler, who had been left at the door step, or so Sebastian had informed him. "Your mistress seems to have forgotten you." He said.

The butler looked down. "Not forgotten…"

Ciel sighed again. This was a pitiful sight.

"Not forgotten then, simply left. She is not very polite."

"My Lady is a bit spoiled."

Ciel almost snorted. _'A bit?' _He held back his thoughts.

He'd like to send the old man back to his own house but Finny had broken the carriage earlier, while trying to fix it.

"I don't have a carriage, so I will allow you to stay here for the time being."

The look Emilè gave Ciel told the young Earl that kindness was not what he had been expecting. The elderly man rose from his seat. "I do not wish to impose on you, Earl Phantomhive!"

Ciel waved his hand dismissively. "I can't have you haunting my door step waiting for that girl to come back. I'll have a letter sent for her to pick you up. Until then you can stay."

Emilè bowed deeply to the young Earl. "Thank you."

Vers l'avant- forward

Amaline- French name meaning Work

A/N: Chapter 3! Say ello ello to Amaline, The Lady in Blue! YAY! From here the story picks up. Some things are planned some things I am winging it. This chapter ends awkwardly…sorry

In my profile there is a link to a picture of Odette Laroque. In case you guys wanted to see what she looks like… and remember reviews keep the monsters in my closet from coming out and eating me so…ya know…*hint* *hint* *cough*


	4. Challenge

A/N: C. Spiral would like to mention to everyone that she uses artistic license when it comes to how long it may take to fix a carriage and the patience of certain characters.

Also C. Spiral reminds you that a link to a picture of Odette can be found on her profile page!

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso dashes C. Spiral's hopes and dreams of ever owning the Kuroshitsuji characters by already owning them! C. Spiral cries.

**Chapter 3: Challenge**

It had been two days since Odette had made a deal with the mysterious woman that had appeared in her carriage coach. It had also been two days since she received a letter from the pipsqueak Earl requesting that she retrieve her butler. Odette had promptly spit on that letter and thrown it into her fireplace.

The two days had been spent with Odette dedicating every minute to testing her new servant's mettle. She wouldn't deny that it had been enjoyable.

Knock an open wine bottle off the table and Amaline would catch it, not a drop spilt.

Break a vase and it'd be fixed, not a crack in sight.

Odette had even gone so far as to hide all of the silverware in and around the estate. Amaline had found every piece down to the last soup spoon hidden under a tree root.

Amaline wasn't normal, she wasn't human, and Odette couldn't be happier for the fact.

She ran her fingers over the contractual necklace. It wasn't as dull as it had been when she first got it. The grey color was darkening into a deep purple.

"Amaline," she called out. "Send a letter to ze young Earl. Tell him we'll be picking up Emilè tomorrow."

"Comme vous souhaitez, ma Madame."

Odette sat down in front of her fire place and took a sip of her wine. Ah yes, the first order she had given Amaline was that she learn to speak French, accent and all.

'Ze best servant would be French!' she had said and so it was done. She could not wait to show up that brat and his horrid butler.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Young Master. Apparently Lady Laroque will be coming to pick up her servant tomorrow."

"That girl can hardly be considered a Lady." A disgruntled Ciel responded. Three days he had hosted the butler of some spoiled French poodle disguised as a girl and though the butler hadn't been much of a disturbance, he had been a constant reminder of the fact he'd have to deal with that goose again.

"When will she arrive?" he asked.

"Around noon." Sebastian responded.

And so a mental doomsday clock began to count down the hours until tomorrow noon.

Ciel went down to find Emilè to tell him the news himself.

Emilè was talking with Bard in the kitchen, asking if there was anything he could do to help, something he had been doing since he arrived. Switching between Bard, Maylene, and Finny.

"Emilè, Miss Laroque will be arriving tomorrow."

The old butler nodded his understanding. "I see."

Ciel wasn't sure what brought him to ask his next question, but he was unable to stop himself. "Do you want to return to her service?"

Emilè looked surprised and Ciel and Bard waited for his answer. His answer surprised the both of them when he nodded again.

"Yes, I've served Lady Laroque and her family for many years, I couldn't leave them now."

Ciel was briefly reminded Tanaka and he understood.

"Very well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun rose on the next day the same it rose on every other day. Ciel was dressed by Sebastian and updated on the day's events, breakfast was served and everyone went about their daily lives. That is until…

"The carriage is here!" Finian told Emilè who had been dusting with Maylene. Bard and Tanaka were also around, waiting to say goodbye to Emilè. Ciel and Sebastian walked down the main staircase to the front doors which Sebastian opened, revealing the grinning French girl. Emilè began walking towards her.

"Phantomhive, I have come to challenge you!" Odette announced pointing at Ciel.

Everyone froze. Ciel sputtered. "What?"

"Well not you exactly." Odette's finger redirected to a wide eyed Sebastian. "but your butler!"

This was not a good enough explanation to rid everyone of their confusion and no one made a noise, waiting for her to explain more.

Odette put her hands on her waist still grinning. "Earl Phantomhive, I am challenging your servant against mine."

She snapped her fingers.

"Your butler, Sebastian, against my maid…. "The light clicking of heels on tile gathered everyone's attention to the still open doorway. "…Amaline."

Amaline bowed low. "Bonjour."

She was wearing a traditional French maid outfit with her hair in a bun and a frill headband. Her eyes took in each one of the people present before settling on Sebastian.

Ciel may have been imagining it but the maid almost seemed briefly surprised when she saw him.

"Well, Phantomhive? Do you accept?" Odette asked. Ciel contemplated this. There should be no problem for Sebastian to win any competition, what harm would there be?

"Are there stakes?"

"Non."Odette replied. "Just your pride and ze pride of your servant."

"Then what would the point be?"

Odette tapped her foot. "Très Bien, what do _you_ suggest?"

"If I win, I don't want to deal with you ever again."

Odette gave him an offended look. "Very rude! I accept regardless. If you win zis, you will never have to deal with me again. But if _I _win you will have your company manufacture me whatever I want."

Believing the competition to be a steal Ciel agreed. "Deal."

Comme vous souhaitez, ma Madame- As you wish, My Lady

Bonjour- Hello

Non- no

Très Bien- Very well

A/N: Some of you may have questions and I know _exactly _what you're wondering. 'Why don't they just use the darn phone?!' Yes well the answer to that would be…..erm…..they don't have each others telephone number!! It is as I say!!!

Reviews help C. Spiral write fast! Suggestions are always welcome! Review!!!


	5. The Competition

A/N: "Tis hard competing with Yaoi stories!" C. Spiral acquiesces. A treat for those that care, a link to a picture of Amaline is now available on the profile.

Many hits and few reviews? This math is depressing. Please help to cheer C. Spiral up and review.

To those who _did review, _C. Spiral loves you with all her heart!!!

WolfNymph: C. Spiral hopes you mean interesting in a good way!

Eudora Amaris: What to say? C. Spiral likes interesting characters and thinks Undertakers a cutie! I'll have my own 1 person Undertaker Fanclub! ; )

Disclaimer: The ever lovely Kuroshitsuji series and all its glory belong to Yana Toboso and C. Spiral makes no profits from this story, which is too bad cuz she's poor.

**Chapter 4: All's Fair In The Competition Of Demonic Servitude**

**aka The Competition**

Even demons can have their doubts. Amaline had not expected _this_.

The handsome butler that had her _Mistress _in such a tizzy was actually a demon himself, so all her thoughts of an easy win had gone flying out the proverbial window. Did she even have a chance?

The two demons stood on opposite sides of the main hall in front of the staircase. Sitting in the middle of the staircase was Bard, Maylene, Finny, Emilè, and Tanaka. They were going to be the judges.

"Tricheur! Zat is not fair! If ze majority judges are your servants zen obviously zey favor you!" Odette stamped her feet.

Ciel gave her a sour look and turned to his servants. "This is an order. All decisions are to be non-biased." turning back to Odette with an 'are you satisfied now?' look.

"Fine."

As Odette walked back to Amaline, Ciel walked back to Sebastian. "This will be easy for you, of course." he said expecting a quick affirmative reply. When Sebastian was silent Ciel looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"

"That woman is not human." Sebastian said calmly still studying the French maid across the room. Ciel's head whipped around to join his stare.

"_What?!_" he whispered harshly. "Will this be a problem?"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's change in demeanor. "If young master orders it, I shall win."

"Win, Sebastian. I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes, My lord."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"First round!" Bard announced. "Cooking competition! Each person will make a dessert with a time limit of 30 minutes! And…….Begin!!"

The cooking competition obviously took place in the kitchen, which meant everyone besides the two cooks had to wait in the main hall to avoid getting in the way. As soon as the sign to begin rang out they had disappeared from the main hall.

The scene that encompassed the kitchen would look like chaos to any bystander. In actuality it was a very organized storm of movement. Pots and pans clattered about with sounds of wooden spoons stirring and various other things being prepared. The two competitors were a blur of movement and yet they somehow managed to keep completely separate of each other.

Meanwhile in the main hall everyone waited. The thirty minutes seemed to stretch on into an eternity until finally the squeaking of wheels caught everyone's attention. Sebastian and Amaline rolled out their covered food carts into the middle of everybody.

Both carts were stretching alarmingly high up.

Bard cleared his throat. "Er…Unveil the desserts!"

With a 'whoosh' both cloths were pulled from what could only be considered edible masterpieces of astounding proportions.

Both creations were sculpted from chocolate. Sebastian's was a dark chocolate roaring panther mid pounce, claws fully extended and maw gaping. It was impressive and frightening.

Ciel sweatdropped. It was also very Sebastian. _'Him and his obsession with cats…'_

Amaline's edible statue was, in contrast, made completely of white chocolate. It was a regal looking stag with a high held head crowned by antlers.

The rest of the room quietly gaped in awe. Finally Odette lost her patience.

"Pour l'amour de- Will ze judges do zeir jobs already!?"

The judges gave a startled jump and nodded.

"Good…. zen who won?"

All five judges each had a square 1 foot by 1 foot card that had an S on one side and an A on the other, but instead of holding up their cards they had a small discussion and Maylene spoke up.

"We ….think it's a tie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following events ended in a similar fashion. Most of the competitions would end in ties, it was a bit frustrating to both sides, the current score was Amaline 2 Sebastian 3 and 5 ties that had not counted. Odette held up her hand.

"Ze next competition iz looks! No ties!" Her hand switched directions toward Sebastian as if showing off a winnable prize. "Votes for ze butler?"

Maylene's card immediately went up, side S facing out. The rest hesitated.

"Votes for ze lovely maid?"

Amaline winked at them.

Bard's, Emilè's, and Finny's cards went up, side A facing out. They were men after all. Tanaka who hadn't actually cast a vote yet, throughout the whole competition maintained his neutral ground and sipped his tea. "Hoh hoh hoh."

Amaline 3, Sebastian 3.

Ciel rolled his eyes. That contest was hardly equal. Two could play at this game.

"I suggest the next competition be one of physical prowess. It will be the tie breaker and final challenge." He said.

"W- what? You want them to fight?" The stunned reactions to Ciel's suggestion were many. Did he actually expect Sebastian to fight a woman? Did he actually expect a woman to fight _Sebastian?_!

"Yes. It should be fine, Sebastian won't harm her."

"Iz fine."

Everyone turned to look at Amaline. Her arms were crossed leisurely across her abdomen and she was smiling. "I trust him." she winked at Sebastian. "Be gentle zo, okay?"

Everyone walked to the room where Ciel had his fencing lessons. It provided a good space without many breakable objects.

The two combatants stood across from each other seemingly at ease, waiting for the sign to begin. Finny hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"

"Begin!" Ciel yelled.

There were no quick movements from either of them. They simple began to walk a wide circle, eye locked. Both stopped smiling.

Amaline made the first move. A quick step to the right then she darted left swinging a hard punch meant for Sebastian's head. Sebastian ducked under the punch and grabbed Amaline's arm as it went over him, pivoting and throwing her over his shoulder.

The maid landed on her feet 2 paces behind him and spun around, roundhouse kicking Sebastian in the shoulder.

On the sidelines everyone's eyes were wide as saucers.

Sebastian recovered instantly and dodged another punch grabbing her fist and pulling it to the side of him, throwing Amaline off balance. As she came closer to him he kicked her legs out from under her, earning a surprised yelp from her as she hit the ground.

Intent on returning the favor she aimed her feet at his own legs, but he jumped over them. Apparently having expected this, Amaline quickly rolled back into a hand stand, kicking at the butler still in midair.

She got a light hit on his leg, but Sebastian did an impressive flip out of harms way, landing five feet from the maid. Amaline stood up and they once again faced off slowly circling. In their eyes was a look of purely animalistic competitiveness.

This time Sebastian made the first move, running straight at Amaline then dodging around her to hit from behind. His hand made a direct hit in between her shoulder blades pushing her forwards. Her leg shot out behind her and connected with his stomach knocking him back, hard. Turning around quickly Amaline lifted her leg high then brought it down with a great force, heel first. Sebastian dodged and her heel drove straight into the tiles, cracking through them.

The onlooker's saucer sized eyes made the evolution to dinner plates and Ciel winced.

"My floor…."

Quickly Sebastian grabbed Amaline's arm and bent it behind her back in a paralyzing manner, wrapping his arm around her to keep her other arm at her side. Though her back was pressed up against the butler's front, Amaline felt more like she was wrapped in steel.

She struggled a bit but his grip only got tighter like a vice until she finally let out a sigh. "You win, Monsieur." She let a small smile grace her face again. "Zat was fun, no?"

"Very." Sebastian whispered.

"Uh…S- Sebastian wins!"

Applause from the five judges rang through the room. Ciel was looking smug and Odette looked like she was in shock as Emilè began to usher out of the room and ultimately the mansion. Sebastian had won and Ciel would never have to deal with her again. Sebastian released Amaline, who began to follow her mistress out. Glancing over her shoulder she gave Sebastian one last coy smile and a wink, talking too low for anyone else to hear.

"See you around, Demon."

Tricheur- Cheater

Pour l'amour de- For the love of-

Monsieur- Mister

A/N: So how was that fight scene? Twas the first I've ever written. Let me know by reviewing and I'll love you bunches!


	6. Pay the Price

A/N: There's some gore in this one. C. Spiral personally doesn't think that gore has much effect when written but decides to give a fair warning anyhow….

C. Spiral waited to post this chapter!!! …hoping to get more reviews…at least 3 before posting…alas! She got but one…so this chapter is dedicated to I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010…the singular reviewer who C. Spiral is very grateful for!!

Disclaimer: All profits from this story go to helping orphans with diseases…JK!! C. Spiral would never go near diseased orphans!! Also C. Spiral makes no profit from this and all Kuroshitsuji characters belong to Yana Toboso.

**Chapter 5: Pay the Price**

The atmosphere in the carriage heading towards the Laroque London House was tense. Well... it was tense in Odette's corner. The young socialite practically had a storm cloud around her, lightening, rain, gusty winds and all. Her obvious glares towards her two servants were noted but not commented on, similarly, Odette seemed to be so miffed she had lost her ability to speak, as she had not said a single thing since the announcement of Sebastian's victory, or rather, her defeat.

One could guess at what the French girl was thinking though, if her icy knife of a stare was any indicator.

Amaline and Emilè didn't seem to put out by the loss; it had not really affected _them._ Sure, Amaline had lost but she was above such trivial matters as holding a grudge against it.

In fact, as soon as the fight began she was sure of her impending defeat so she had enjoyed herself instead.

That butler, Sebastian, he had caught her attention. After all it's not every day you see a demon playing servant to a little kid. Herself excluded of course, but that would change, she wouldn't allow herself to be shackled to a master for any long stretch of time, it wasn't her style. She would be rid of this servitude and the stupid name that brat had given her. Odette's necklace was a deepening purple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emilè looked as old and worn as ever. He didn't even try to offer any words of comfort to his grim mistress, knowing full well it'd be futile. If she didn't reply with a scathing comment, she'd simply remain silent. Emilè knew the routine. Instead, he turned his attention to the servant that she had shown up with.

Amaline.

He didn't trust her. There was something so inviting about her that it was off putting and unnatural seeming to him. Almost like a beautiful snake luring prey in with a smile and those hypnotic eyes. He didn't know where she came from, but he'd much prefer if she went back.

Said snake turned to look at Emilè her eyes glinting as if she knew what he was thinking about her. A shiver ran up Emilè's spine. He was immensely grateful when she turned back to the window. The clip clop of horse hooves was the only sound for a long while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel sat back in his chair in a rare moment of peace. He wished there would be more of these.

A crash outside his study door and Maylene's shout of surprise reminded him why such moments were so rare. Luckily he heard no glass breaking so he assumed not too much damage could have occurred.

Ciel tapped a finger on the wooden surface of his desk. As exciting as this day had been it was finally coming to a close. The boy stood up and headed to his room where Sebastian was waiting for him. He was prepared for bed, dressing in a long night shirt and removing his eye patch. He hadn't seen any seal of contract on Odette, though that hardly meant anything. For all he knew it could be on her back or stomach, or a number of places more convenient than an eye. Who decided that placement anyways? But he couldn't help but be curious.

"Sebastian."

"Hm?"

"Would a demon perform a service without any form of compensation or contract?"

The demonic butler studied his master a bit before replying. "It would depend on the demon, young master."

"Well would it be likely?" Ciel asked lying down in his bed. Sebastian couldn't lie to him so he waited for an answer.

Sebastian blew out the candles on the candelabra he held. "Absolutely not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After hours of the silent treatment Odette finally burst. She stood in her room facing Amaline with a withering glare. "Pathétique! How could you lose?!?! We had a contract, no? You broke ze contract! You-"

"Tut tut" Odette was interrupted by Amaline wagging her finger in a negative response. "I never made a contract to win a competition." She said in her feathery voice. Her eyes were condescending. "You asked for an amazing servant. I granted zat wish. I have upheld my deal."

"YOU HAVE UPHELD NOZING!! I was made a fool of!!! Shamed et humilié! It iz YOUR FAULT!"

Amaline remained stoic in the face of the raging girl, speaking in her calm tone. "The contact has been upheld." her voice held a finality that sent Odette over the edge.

"Je crache sur ce contrat fétide!" She ripped the necklace from around her throat, chucking it at Amaline, who caught it easily in one hand.

Odette noticed something different immediately. She began to feel weak and frail as though she was being drained. She looked at her hands.

Odette tried to scream, but no sound released from her throat, but a dry wheeze. Her hands were becoming bony and cracked, so were her wrists, so were her arms. She slowly trailed the withering flesh up to her face. Her hands felt all over her face feeling the difference from the smooth soft skin she was supposed to have. She ran to her vanity. The reflection in it could not be her! It was gruesome. Every inch of her flesh from her head to her hands was dry and cracked and chalky, almost shriveled. She shook as she turned around to stare aghast at Amaline. What had she done to her?! She could not ask. Her vocal chords would not work.

Amaline's smile was vicious. Odette could see glinting canine teeth, longer than a human's would be and her eyes were once again the glowing amethyst. Swirling like a miasma.

"Ah! My price, of course. You said you would give _anything_." She held up the once ugly necklace. It was stunning now. A rich purple fit for royalty. "Look how beautiful you've made it! If you had worn it a little longer it would have been even better!"

She cast a furtive glance towards Odette's legs. They were still the pale smooth ivory legs that any woman would envy.

'The contract…!' Odette mouthed collapsing onto the ground shaking frightfully, tears running streams down her cheeks.

"Only good as long as you wear ze necklace. Did you listen to anything I told you, stupid girl?"

Odette made no response, vocal, visible, or otherwise. She continued feeling at her withered face, almost clawing. Her eyes stared wide and blank at the floor.

"Do not look so glum, I simply matched your outside to your inside, no?"

The room was filled with laughter then. It wasn't antagonizing laughter, simply the laughter one would expect from a good humored person. But it haunted Odette. Even as the laughter faded away and all evidence of the woman was gone from the room Odette remained on the floor in a shaky heap. Slowly she spared herself another horrified glance towards her mirror and the haggard disgusting creature that was now her reflection.

She could not live this way! Looking like this!

The sound of a breaking window had Emilè rushing up the staircase to Odette's bedroom. He threw the door open wide.

"Lady Odette!!"

An empty room greeted him. Across the room a window was broken with the curtains billowing about. Before he could make it all the way to the broken glass he heard the horrific scream of Odette's housemaid from outside. Leaning out the window, the scene Emilè surveyed made him retch. Odette's body was mangled and twisted on the ground three stories down. Blood splatter and clumps of hair on the angles of a statue near the body told them it hadn't been a straight fall. Her face was unrecognizable having hit the stone decoration on the way down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sobs racked a young woman's body as the man she had loved from afar for so long walked away from her. When she had confessed her feelings to him he had simply laughed at her in contempt.

A hand coming to rest on her shoulder made her jump about a foot into the air.

She spun around. "Who are you?"

The woman gave her a sweet smile, calming her. "Why are you crying?"

The young woman wiped at her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh… it's nothing."

"It's alright. You can tell me."

Something about the strange woman's voice and smile made her want to confess her deepest feelings. She took a breath. "I told the man I've admired for so long my feelings," she sniffled. "But he turned me down. He already likes another girl; she's much prettier than me. I have an unremarkable face. If I was prettier…." she trailed off. _'If I was prettier he would love me.'_

The woman spun a blue rose in her fingertips. "Do you wish you were beautiful?" she asked.

"Oh yes.." The young woman sighed. _'If only…'_

"I wonder… what you would give for such a wish?"

Pathétique- Pathetic

Shamed et humilié- Shamed and humiliated

Je crache sur ce contrat fétide!- I spit on this stinking contract!

A/N: Ah! Odette is dead. Sorry to those who liked her, but the truth is I created Odette with her death in mind. She was born to die, I suppose. And just like that, the rating bumps up to mature! Yay!..? Please Review! It inspires me and let's me know to continue this story!


	7. Mr Undertaker

A/N: Chapter 6! This was hard to write…took waaaay too long. Apologies to you! C. Spiral lost inspiration for a bit there….

Disclaimer: If C. Spiral had a nickel for every Kuroshitsuji character she owned, she'd have no nickels…. ever

**Chapter 6: Mr. Undertaker**

It had been a while since he had gotten a letter from the queen, Ciel mused. The red seal indicated he had yet to open the letter.

He studied the red wax for a bit, lost in his own thoughts, before finally opening it and reading the contents.

Prostitutes were being murdered in London by this so called Jack the Ripper. It was, of course, his job to put a stop to this and that meant going to his London house.

This was how he wound up in his carriage once again staring at the red wax seal of the Queen's letter. Being in the carriage alone made the ride a silent one, but Ciel didn't mind. He was hardly one for pointless chatter.

Arriving at the mansion went smoothly and all was normal until he and Sebastian walked upstairs.

Madam Red, her butler Grell, and Lau raiding his rooms was not what he had been expecting.

They easily figured out what his presence in the house meant and he filled them in on the Jack the Ripper case over tea.

"I plan on visiting the crime scene as soon as possible." Ciel informed them.

Madam Red sipped her tea. "Then we'll go too, Grell and me. It will be nice to spend some time with my adorable nephew!"

Lau confirmed his intentions to go as well and the plan was set.

At the crime scene a big crowd had already gathered as was to be expected. They squirmed their way though easily enough though. At the entrance to where the murder took place a young officer stood looking over some papers. Ciel and Sebastian walked up to him.

"What's this?" the man asked, obviously not recognizing the young earl. "This is no place for young children, you should return home quickly."

"Where is the victim's body?" Ciel asked, startling the man.

"The body?! What are you saying?!"

Before the man could continue he was interrupted by an older man coming from inside.

"Abberlin!"

The young man named Abberline turned to the older man, who was obviously his superior, but the older man ignored him in favor of giving Ciel a sour look.

"So you are here, Phantomhive?"

Ciel paid no mind to the hostility coming from the man. "I have adhered to handle the cleanup of this useless pursuit, Sir Arthur Landor" he explained, holding up the Queen's letter.

Both the officers looked shocked for a moment, allowing Ciel to snatch the papers from Abberline's fingers. He read over the papers, hardly impressed.

"It seems you haven't found any significant clues." He murmured before Landor snatched the papers back from him angrily.

"We of Scotland Yard will solve this case. We have no need for useless interferences."

Ciel gave him a deadpan look before settling on a condescending smile. "Good. Come, Sebastian."

"Yes, Sir."

The two Scotland Yard officers watched them leave, Landor still scowling and Abberline looking like he couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.

Meeting up with the rest of their group Ciel and Sebastian kept walking followed by Lau, Madam Red, and Grell.

"What are you going to do now?" His aunt asked.

"Whatever the best plan may be." Ciel answered. Lau gave a startled gasp.

"Earl, don't tell me you're going to-"

"Yes, I am."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The five companions stood in front of a somewhat creepy building that had no other identifying traits other than the large sign reading 'Undertaker' and, of course, the few coffins lying against the wall outside.

Lau was first to comment. "….And?"

Madam Red and Grell looked at him, astonished. "You acted as if you already knew!!"

They yelled at him getting irrationally mad at his odd behavior. Lau merely shrugged.

"This is an Undertaker Shop known by the young master." Sebastian explained to the bewildered.

Ciel opened the door to the shop wide allowing them all to pass through.

"Are you here, Undertaker?"

The inside of the shop was creepier than the outside. Coffins were all over the place with God knew what inside of them. Anatomy dolls and skeletons stood guard in the corners of the shop and shelves lines with vials, bottles, books, and beakers took up most of the walls. The only lighting came from a lone chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. At least, that's where the lighting _would_ be coming from if the thing was actually lit. If Ciel was honest with himself he would make the note that, but for the blue rose sitting in a beaker on the counter, it looked as if nothing in the entire room had any sort of life to it!

What could be described as a cackle reverberated through the shop, thoroughly freaking out everyone but Sebastian and Ciel.

"I knew it was time for you to come~" the ghostly voice said.

A scrapping noise caught everyone's attention and the looked to the coffin door slowly sliding sideways to reveal the coffin's contents.

Despite his grey hair, the grinning man inside the coffin looked relatively young, though the most they could see of the strange man was his nose to his neck. His eyes were covered by his long bangs.

"Welcome, Earl~" The Undertaker said. "Do you finally want to test my coffins made to measure~?"

Ann, Lau, and Grell stood off to the side looking as if they had just seen a zombie rise from the dead, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"Like there's a possibility of that happening..." Ciel responded in his no nonsense voice. "Today-"

Before Ciel could finish, Undertaker hushed him.

"There's no need to talk~" he said. "I know everything already~ I handle clients who are not of this world~"

Ciel was unfazed by the man's behavior. "I want to hear what you know."

"Ah~ Please have a seat! I'll make tea~" Undertaker invited.

There was no movement from any of the guests for a while before Madam Red spoke up. "Eh…Have a seat where?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later found Ciel and his companions each perched atop the only seats in the shop besides the counter and the seat behind the counter, which Undertaker had already claimed. That is to say, they each sat upon a coffin and all looked quite disturbed by that fact. Undertaker handed them all beakers and mason jars full of tea before returning to his seat and fetching out some sort of cookie jar filled with bone shaped biscuits. In all honesty, they looked like dog treats.

"So you want to know about Jack the Ripper?~" Undertaker asked snapping off half the cookie in his mouth. "This event has caused quite the stir~ But it isn't the first time I've handled something like this~"

This caught everyone's attention.

"Not the first time?" Madam Red asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed~" He said offering some cookies to Ciel, who declined. "There are similarities between those killings and these as well~ In the beginning the police didn't think much of these cases, though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common~"

Ciel gave him a sharp look of curiosity. "Something in common?"

"What is it?" Sebastian finished.

"Hu hu hu~ What indeed?~ Is it bothering you?~"

Lau stood up understandingly. It was obvious to him the man would say no more without some form of payment. "I see, so that's how it is." He said drawing the confused Undertaker's attention. "How much money do you want for the information?"

In less than a second Undertaker was bearing down on the startled Chinese man. "I don't want any of the queens money!" he said vigorously before turning his sights on Ciel and rushing over to him, leaving Lau to practically faint from fright.

"Now then Earl, I only have one requirement~" He drawled. "Give me your best joke! I am dire for such a thing!"

"Weirdo.." Ciel whispered to Sebastian, who had no repl. The statement was accurate enough. Weird indeed, though he guessed jokes _are_ pretty hard to come by when the majority of ones company is dead people.

Having since recovered from his previous scare, Lau offered his assistance. Everyone turned to hear his joke.

"Please look closely!" He began, and everyone leaned in. "My best quality, known during the New Year festivals of Shanghai, is known as The Sleeping Tiger!!! The sheet was taken by the wind!!"

There was a pregnant pause. You could almost hear the crickets chirping.

Lau seemed confused that his joke had not gotten the reaction he had expected.

'_Was that even a joke or some Asian poem?!' _Ciel wondered silently to himself.

"Seems like he's not talking…"

"It can't be helped." Madam Red stepped forward, striking a dramatic pose. "I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now!"

Grell beamed in admiration. "Madaaaam!"

Immediately the lady in red began to tell a joke that would make a sailor blush. Sebastian immediately covered Ciel's ears to the lewd humor.

An hour later both Madam Red and Lau had their mouths tapped shut much to their annoyance.

"It seems the Earl is the only one left~" Undertaker smiled twining his long fingers together in anticipation.

Ciel looked bothered and out of options and was about to step forward when Sebastian smoothly cut him off, adjusting his gloves.

"Sebastian?"

"It can't be helped." He sighed.

"Oh~ Is it the butler's turn now~?"

Sebastian ignored him and addressed his companions. "Please wait outside." he ordered. "And under no circumstances must you peek inside."

Ciel, Lau, Ann, and Grell begrudgingly made their way outside. They didn't want to miss this, but they needed that information. As they left, Sebastian closed the door behind them and the turned around to stare at the building, waiting.

A moment passed in silence before a boisterous laughter shook the whole establishment, bringing down the 'Undertaker' sign off the front of the building to nearly land on top of Grell, who jumped away quickly emitting a startled yelp.

It was a quick passage of time before the door reopened and Sebastian looked out, pleasantly smiling. "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

A/N: WAAAH! Everything was so much easier to write when I could just make stuff up! Now I have to somewhat follow the anime and it kinda saps my inspiration…

Sorry for how long it took this chapter to get out, but it's a bit longer than usual so….yay? Anyway, you know the drill, read, and review pretty pleasies!


	8. Friend

A/N: Long time no updatie!!! C. Spiral apologizes. After watching the rest of the anime series, C. Spiral knows that there will definitely be differences in where that went and where this story goes….no idea what those differences will be yet…nyeeeh~

Dedicated to **Alanna-twins,** who reviewed every chapter!! To answer your question; there are some parts that I need to keep from the original story for the storyline to be follow able, but when I'm not writing my own stuff I am just copying from the anime/manga so it takes no inspiration for me to write it and it's rather dull~ So I try to change things or mix things up when I can't just outright make up my own scenes… example? Mixing the Undertaker scene from the anime with the one from the manga. It's a needed scene so I can't drastically change it really….does that make sense? I hope so, and I hope you keep reading! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: All things Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso. Amaline and other OCs belong to C. Spiral.

**Chapter 7: Friend**

Once again the Earl and his company found themselves awkwardly seated on coffins, nursing beakers of tea.

"Nowadays the guests that come in have something in common~" The Undertaker began again as he turned around to grab something. "They all have been…lacking~"

"Lacking?"

"Internal organs, of course~" he brought out an anatomy doll as a shocked hush ran through the room. "It's my job to take out the adorable guest's organs for research~"

Everyone looked down at their tea with sickened suspicion. Lau set his aside. "This could've contained a liver before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark."

The Undertaker sent him a look as if insulted the Chinese man would even think he would commit such crimes.

"It could've come from the slums of China, the prostitute that isn't a whole woman anymore~"

Lau sent him an angry glare.

"Ooh scary~" He hugged the anatomy doll as if in a protecting manner. "That is to say~ The uterus has been removed~ There have been more and more of them like this~ I've been very busy lately~"

"But even if there are not as many people out on the streets at night now, accurately cutting out organs could not be done by a regular person, correct?" Sebastian asked.

The Undertaker nodded in agreement. "The butler understands well, I too feel this way~"

His boots clicked as he walked over to Ciel. "With such a short time period, he should slit the throat first~" He brought his hand around Ciel till he made a claw at his neck slightly menacingly, and then brought another clawed hand to the Earl's stomach. "Then cut open the stomach and take the uterus. It'd be easier this way~"

Ciel looked hardly amused at being used as a living example. His stony expression ignored by the silver haired man.

"From the looks of it, the culprit was no normal person~ It has to be someone with experience~ You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl~" he smiled poking Ciel in the cheek with his nail before standing up. "Someone will probably get killed again~ This is the kind of thing that doesn't stop unless forced to do so~ Can you put a stop to it, Notorious Noble, Earl of Phantomhive?~"

Ciel's expression was dead serious as Sebastian put his coat on for him. "I will put an end to anything that sullies the Queen's garden, without exception and by _any_ means necessary."

They walked through the doorway one by one as the Undertaker waved them off still smiling. Ciel and Sebastian were last to exit. "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

The door shut and they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That boy…" Two hands came from behind him to snatch the Undertaker's hat from his head. "He's an interesting one."

The Undertaker turned around towards the woman now placing his procured hat atop her head. It was a bit too big on her and almost fully covered her eyes so only her victorious smirk was seen.

"There's a big burden on the Earl's shoulders~" he responded smiling. "Where have you been?.....Amaline~ "

The smirk abruptly vanished.

"Business….and I _told_ you not to call me that."

"Hu hu hu, it's not that bad a name~"

Amaline groaned and fiddled with the long ribbon like cloth that hung from the hat. She knew he'd keep calling her that just to annoy her. The mess she made of what was once a young French girl was quite a task for him to deal with. This was his revenge for that _sticky _business.

"So what did the young Earl want with the humble Undertaker?"

He swiped his hat back, eliciting a pout from the girl. "Information~"

Amaline hopped onto the counter and crossed her legs. "Oh?" she asked, looking around for the jar full of cookies. "On what?"

"The murders, of course~ It's the young Earls job to stop them~"

Of course, the murders. You'd have to be living under a rock to not have heard of Jack the Ripper and his grim pastime. Even Amaline, who had little interest in the lives of most humans, had found herself contemplating the recent outbreak of murdered prostitutes. It had people scared and suspicious of everyone. Not good for her business. She needed people to be their naïve trusting selves, needed them to not think twice about offering away their treasures to a stranger in exchange for their hearts desire.

Ah! There's that cookie jar!

Amaline happily crunched down on the bone shaped snack. "His job?"

"As Earl of Phantomhive~" The Undertaker leaned against the counter to reach for the jar, but Amaline moved it out of the way of his grasping hands. "Everyone knows of the Queen's Guard Dogs~"

"It's been awhile since I've been in England." Amaline huffed, though they both knew it was just an excuse.

The woman was never very good with information and her lack of caring didn't help matters. 'How would I know? It doesn't involve me.' he had heard he say on far more than one occasion.

"Just how _does_ the Lady get around so ignorant of the going ons of society?~"

Amaline set down the jar and batted her eyelashes at the Undertaker, smiling coyly.

"If I need answers, well, that's what I have you for right?"

The Undertaker gave a humored nod and walked/sauntered into the back room.

Amethyst colored eyes took in the room around her. She had not been lying; it really had been quite a period since she had last been in England. She had missed it; this place. The Undertaker's shop hadn't changed much and of course neither had the Undertaker. She was aware that _her kind_ weren't well known for having friends, but she considered him one. _'Well…the only one really'_ she thought.

She had met the eccentric man years ago quite by accident.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_October 1665_

_A young woman with dark red hair held under a plain white coif stood in the streets. Her dark blue dress, which should've been ragged at the bottom, was near immaculate and she wore a blue ribbon bow around her throat like a choker. She used her foot to roll a man's body over. His eyes were open and staring sightlessly up at her, another plague victim, too poor to get any form of good medical care or a proper burial even. It was a common thing nowadays._

_Just from her spot standing where she was she could see at least four other victims down an alley, two of them children. Their bodies would be found soon enough and burned along with the rest of them. _

_She continued absently gazing at the death around her. London was dying. Shops were closed and the wealthy had long since fled, leaving behind the poverty stricken to rot from the inside out. The physicians that had stayed could hardly do any good. Most of them not even real doctors._

_She let out a sigh-like breathe that looked smoky in the cold air._

"_You shouldn't stand so close~ You'll catch your death~" A voice behind her spoke in a strange but smooth voice._

_She turned around to see a man dressed in a black button up coat, a white shirt with a tie, and grey slacks. He was tall with long silver-grey hair and glasses, handsome too. She would've mistaken him for a wealthy business man had he not been leaning on a giant gleaming scythe._

"_Oh my! But it would seem Death has already found me, Reaper. Though I am in no danger from the plague, can I say the same about you?" Her voice was a joking tone, but he didn't miss the slight backwards step she took warily or the way her hands formed semi claws at her sides. Ready to fight should he attack her._

_The reaper laughed a strange laugh. Behind his glasses she could see his eyes were amber yellow. "I mean you no harm, Lady Demon~"_

_She raised an eyebrow, unbelieving. "I have met other reapers through the years; they were not so friendly to one such as me." It was said as a statement, but the underlying question was obvious. _

_The reaper waved his hand in a dismissing motion. "Some reapers are so uptight~" he said as if just dealing with them were a pain, which they probably were. " What is your name, Lady Demon?~"_

_The demoness relaxed herself minutely. "Surely you know demons are not so quick to give out their true names, Reaper."_

"_Tell me~"_

_She paused. She didn't understand why, but for some reason she wanted to._

'_**I've always been a sucker for a pretty face…' **__She murmured mentally._

_The reaper walked up till he was within a few feet of her, keeping his scythe in a non threatening position and smiled widely as if he knew she would tell him anyway. Damn him, he was right._

"_My name's-"_

**CRASH**

Amaline was shaken from her reverie by a loud ruckus coming from the back. A few moments later Underkeeper emerged as if it hadn't just sounded like a whole shelf of pots and pans had collapsed. She gave him a questioning look, but he just waved to her.

"Hi~"

She rolled her eyes.

He had told her his name after she had revealed her own. She found it funny though. They had not used those names with each other for over two decades.

Amaline looked at the clock. She'd have to leave soon. Her latest client would be meeting her beau at a ball hosted by some viscount or other. Details weren't important. This would be fun.

A/N: I liked this chapter better than the last so YAYY! Yup, Amaline has an actual name and so does Undertaker. If I ever decide to reveal it I shall have to find one that fits him.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It lets me know if people are actually reading this or not!


	9. Dancing with Devils

A/N: C. Spiral has gone back through all previous chapters and fixed any spelling and grammar mistakes she could find! Yay! Hope I got 'em all~~

**Alanna-twins**: LOL, a woman you say!? Well with boots such as those….,but who are we to judge the fashions of years gone by? The Undertaker has some pretty *hurm* interesting boots as well…though not as shiny. Anyways, I hope he doesn't become a woman…it'd put a bit of a hitch in my story.

Disclaimer: All characters of Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso. All OCs Belong to C. Spiral.

**Chapter 8: Dance with Devils**

For what must have been the twentieth time, at least, Ciel sent a withering glance towards the various occupants of his carriage, who by now simply ignored him. They hadn't expected him to fall in love with the idea, but really, he might as well accept it.

Meanwhile Ciel sat in his seat and took a deep breathe of air stretching his lungs as far as he was able to. It wasn't very far at all.

'_Why the hell do women wear these god forsaken torture devices?!'_ He wondered to himself and shifted around as if to try and loosen the corset he wore. He didn't enjoy not being able to breathe as well as he should. He didn't enjoy the pain in his ribs, which he was slowly beginning to think were cracked from the strain of it. He didn't enjoy dressing like a girl in the first place!!

Withering glance # 21 commenced.

They had come to the conclusion that the Viscount Druitt was highly suspect in the Jack the Ripper case. The way the murders were pulled off, made them think it was linked to the Black Arts, which the Viscount had become interested in. Lucky for them he just happened to be hosting a party tonight. Unlucky for the minor of the group, disguise was deemed necessary.

The carriage slowed till it finally came to a stop in front of the Viscount Druitt's home, which swarmed with the high society patrons of The Season.

Once they exited the carriage and were relatively by themselves Ciel huffed. "Why do I have to be your niece?" he asked Madam Red, who had come up with the plan. Ciel would be her niece, visiting from the countryside, and Sebastian would be Ciel's tutor. The demon butler was currently sporting a different hairstyle, nicely tailored suit, and a pair of glasses, which he pushed up with his finger.

"Well.. I've always wanted a daughter!"

"That's the only reason?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel looked around. There were people everywhere in all types of colors and clothes, chattering about every little subject. He had yet to spot the Viscount Druitt, not that he even knew what the man _looked _like!

There were too many people here! He could hardly focus on just one. He scanned the crowds continuously with Sebastian at his side. A group of women walked up and complimented him on his dress and made googly eyes at his 'tutor' before walking away giggling and whispering. Ciel sighed. _'At least my fiancée won't see me like this…'_

Ever the one to jinx himself; Ciel immediately heard a dreaded voice behind him.

"Ah! There are so many cute dresses here! What a cute dress!!" Elizabeth squealed at all the wonderful fashions and continued to go from person to person commenting on their lovely gowns. Turning, she saw a very beautiful gown. It was pink and looked to be of a French fashion, but the wearer was turned away from her so she couldn't see who it was.

Unable to resist, she pointed to the dress and gushed loudly. "That dress that child's wearing is so cute!!"

The wearer seemed to freeze for a second before a tall man at her side grabbed her wrist and led her into the crowd briskly. Figuring they hadn't heard her she went after them. Maybe they'd tell her where they found such an exquisite outfit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sebastian and Ciel were crouched behind a table with a large cake on top of it. They had lost Elizabeth, thankfully.

"What is she doing here?" Ciel gasped. Hurrying in a corset was not easy.

Sebastian was about to respond, but he spotted the girl obviously searching for them, and she was dangerously close to their position. Thinking quickly he stood up and went to a nearby server, who was balancing a tray of glasses full of lemonade.

"Serve lemonade to that girl." He ordered, gesturing to Elizabeth, and quickly yanked Ciel up and led him out onto the porch, while Ciel's fiancée was distracted by the server.

"Why does this kind of thing have to happen to _me_?" Ciel groaned.

"The Viscount looks stunning as ever."

"Yes, that hair looks as if spun from gold."

"Speaking of spun from gold, Eleanor, you look absolutely stunning this evening, what's your secret?"

"She finally got her man, of course! She's radiant with joy."

Laughter caught his attention and he turned to find the source of it. Nearby three women were speaking in a half circle. The two on the ends focused on the young woman in the middle, Eleanor, apparently. She had her hand on her cheek in a humble dismissal of the women's flattery toward her, but anyone onlooker could tell she enjoyed every second of it.

Not that the praise was unfounded. The woman really was a sight, with big brown doe eyes and shining chocolate colored curls held up from her face in an elaborate hairstyle.

"It's more than joy, Darling. She's gone from door mouse to dove."

The woman blushed lightly. "We women must have our secrets." she replied. Ciel noticed that, as she said that, her hand came to her neck to rest on her necklace.

'_That looks familiar…'_ Where had he seen that necklace before?

Movement at his side brought his attention to Sebastian, who was also eyeing the necklace. He seemed to recognize it immediately, but when Ciel went to ask him about it he was interrupted by one of the woman making a fuss.

"Oh there he is! The Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber!"

"_Handsome!_" More giggling.

His neck made a popping noise, he turned so quickly. Amongst a circle of ladies, stood the man he had been searching for. He made a move to head towards the lord.

Music began playing suddenly and he stopped, annoyed.

"We can't approach him now."

Sebastian didn't give up so easily. "Come on."

"-eh?"

Ciel was whisked onto the dance floor by his butler.

"We can get to him this way." He explained and pulled Ciel into a proper waltzing stance. Ciel looked offended. "I can't dance with _you! _A butler!"

"I am simply your tutor for tonight. It would be perfectly acceptable for us to dance." He gave Ciel a look of 'do you want to get to the Viscount or not?'

"O-oh, right."

They began dancing with Ciel relying heavily on Sebastian's own grace and Sebastian keeping a constant eye on Elizabeth.

However, Ciel was not made for dancing and he quickly found himself out of breath nearly collapsed on the dance floor. Sebastian gave an exasperated sigh.

"You have no stamina." he accused, looking down at the exhausted boy in drag.

Ciel was too busy gasping for breath to make a retort.

Sharp clapping resounded near them and they looked up to find none other than the Lord Chamber smiling at them. "A really lovely dancer, just like a robin." he spoke in a smooth voice, which no doubt made women swoon. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what dance _he'd_ been watching. Ciel had stepped on his feet more times than he could count and had the grace of an inebriated cow. But, this was their chance.

He leaned down to Ciel. "I shall go get the refreshments, My Lady." he said and left Ciel alone with Lord Chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline was currently sipping a glass of wine and looking around for her client. Somehow the woman had gotten out of her sight and wandered off with some unknown man. She almost snorted. _'Only beautiful for a few days and she's already playing mistress to the elite.'_

In any case, she hadn't seen her since. It was very troublesome. She had yet to collect her payment ad she meant to have it by the end of the night. That obviously wasn't possible with the woman pulling a vanishing act on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sebastian walked over to a table of refreshments. He wasn't actually planning on getting any, but made a show of approaching the table for looks sake. The crowd around the table had thinned out to go dancing so it was relatively sparse, only about three people besides him. Two men discussed something on the far side of the table out of hearing distance and a woman that he recognized in an instant was sipping a glass of wine on the side opposite of him, scanning the crowd.

He approached her, though she made no indication that she was aware of it and he took in her differed appearance as to when he last saw her.

Instead of a French maid outfit she was wearing an obviously high end gown that was light purple with off the shoulder sleeves, showing smooth, delicate shoulders and white opera gloves covered her arms. Around her waist was a light blue wrap that matched the blue bow that held her hair in a low bun. Right next to the bow was a blue rose.

She swirled the wine in its glass a little bit. She was wearing a bracelet made up of gold and sapphires on her wrist.

"Very expensive jewelry…. for a maid." he commented.

Her shoulders tensed for less than half a second before she turned around to face him smiling. He noted she also wore an elaborate necklace of gold, pearls, and sapphires, that wouldn't be accessible to anyone without a lot of money. Expensive indeed.

"Hello, Butler of Phantomhive." Amaline responded, no trace of a French accent to be heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline mentally groaned. Why was the butler here, what was his name? Sebastian? But she kept a friendly countenance.

"Where is the Lady Laroque tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard? The young miss of the Laroque family had a tragic and quite _fatal _fall from her balcony, the poor thing. But I suppose your Master will never have to deal with her ever again after all, as promised."

Feeling no sympathy for the dead girl he smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have had anything to do with that, Amaline?"

'_Is there no escaping that name?'_ Amaline grimaced.

"That is no longer my name." She said, setting down her glass on the table. She didn't offer him a different name however, because the music had ceased playing.

Sebastian saw the blonde girl head toward her fiancée from across the room. Thinking quickly he strode over to the musicians leading a confused demoness along with him by a hand on the small of her back.

"Let's have another song." He addressed the conductor. "My Lady here wishes to dance some more."

The conductor turned to Amaline, who hid her confusion well, and nodded to the man. She put on the façade of an embarrassed young woman and spoke in a feathery voice. "I simply love your music, I could dance to it all night. Please play me something beautiful."

The conductor blushed at the bewitching damsel. "O-of course. Anything in particular, My Lady?"

"Something fast." Sebastian cut in before grabbing Amaline and sweeping her out to the dance floor as the music began.

A quickly paced Schottische(1) began to play and the dance floor filled again as the popular dance commenced. Elizabeth was successfully cut off.

The two dancer's arms went around each other, hands held together on one side. They immediately began spinning like those around them.

"What are you doing?" Amaline asked looking up at the very tall butler. When he didn't respond she followed his gaze to a young girl, who was obviously the Earl Phantomhive in disguise, talking to the Viscount.

"Oh.." she said in understanding. That would explain the glasses Sebastian was wearing. They were here, under different identities, for the Viscount. Her conversation with Undertaker about Jack the Ripper came back to her.

Sebastian looked down at the small woman in his arms. Did she know why they were there? Before he could ask, all the dancers came together in the middle of the floor and traded partners. He now was dancing with a middle aged woman, who apparently had two left feet. She almost danced as bad as Ciel, almost.

Amaline was dancing with a young brunette gentleman. He smiled at her charmingly and they danced amiably until they switched off again.

They continued like that until it would only be one more trade until her and Sebastian would be dancing together again. She could tell he was impatient. The woman he was currently dancing with was laughing obnoxiously about something or another and wouldn't stop. Though a normal person wouldn't be able to spot it, she saw the small signs of annoyance pass over his features every now and then.

Likewise Sebastian was watching Amaline out of the corner of his eye. The gentleman she was partnered with was holding her a bit too close to be proper and he could see she was trying her best not to react to the indecency. She held a plastered smile on her face and avoided eye contact with the shameless human.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline all but breathed a sigh of relief as she passed out of the man's reach, but not before he whispered a scandalous proposal in her ear. She returned to Sebastian grimacing and they took up the twirling again.

"What do you know of the Viscount?" He asked, having not forgotten her response earlier.

Amaline looked curious. "Nothing…. why?"

"You acted as though you understood when you spotted the young master before."

Amaline nodded, knowing what he was getting at. "He's a suspect, right? To the Jack the Ripper case? It's your master's job to deal with things like that."

The song ended, but Sebastian still had more questions. Luckily a slow waltz began to play almost immediately after. He quickly glanced towards the musicians and saw the conductor give him a sly wink. Stupid man, he obviously thought he was doing Sebastian a favor by allowing him another dance with the woman. But he supposed it worked out in the end. Now he could continue questioning her.

As the more tired patrons left the floor, Amaline and Sebastian switched to a more intimate waltzing position. His hand slid from her shoulder down her side to rest at her lower waist. Amaline had to suppress a shiver that ran down her back. If she thought that her partner hadn't noticed, she was wrong. He inwardly smiled at the slight quiver that ran through the woman's frame. He could feel it in his fingertips and for some reason it gave him a sense of pleasure.

He knew he could easily manipulate any human woman in all of London, but this was no human. He'd have to have some more fun later, he thought, but first business.

They began the slow dance and Sebastian spoke in a more hushed tone. "How do you know of that?"

"Who doesn't know of the Queen's Guard Dog?" Amaline replied, also in a hushed tone. _'Undertaker would be laughing at me right now…'_

She could picture him now, with that grin and trademark laugh. _"Hu hu hu~"_

He'd make fun of her some more, about how she hadn't known the common information before.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the distracted woman and moved his hand a bit lower; pressing his fingers in until she jumped slightly and brought her eyes back to him. He grinned.

There was a slight blush on her cheeks and she glared at him, her eyes flashed briefly.

He felt her nails lengthen minutely beneath her gloves and dig into his shoulder in warning.

Message obvious: Do _not_ do that again.

(1)- A dance that was popular during the Victorian era. Can be set to a wide range of paces from slow-ish speed to 'I'm getting dizzy' speed.

A/N: Longer than usual chapter with some Sebastian/Amaline action finally! Though Amaline isn't exactly thrilled right now. I could've kept going on but…..eh what a pain…

So reading through the manga again, I realized that during the India Arc thingy. Prince Soma is said to be elsewhere watching a 'picture box' or something. Obviously referring to a television…but televisions weren't invented yet……hmmmm.

Review and make me a happy lady!! You **know** you want to!


	10. Bath Time Blues

A/N: Page 10!! It's like an anniversary or something! So as a 10th page anniversary present, a picture of Amaline in her ball gown has been posted on Le Profile Page!

**Ballerina Embers: **KYAAAA!No no, I'm never sure if I do a good job, anyone can praise or criticize themselves, but it's your guys opinion that matters to me! So it means soooo much to me that you like it! Thank You!

Disclaimer: C. Spiral hereby disclaims ownership of Kuroshitsuji characters; however, Amaline and other OCs belong to her.

**Chapter 9: Bath Time Blues**

If Sebastian was one to be honest with himself, which he was, he would admit that he was enjoying every glare filled moment he spent twirling the hapless demoness about.

His fingers on one hand traced the seams of her dress that ran along her sides. His other hand made small caresses on the smaller hand in its grasp. Said smaller hand was tugging lightly away, but he kept it in a firm hold. He completely ignored the nails digging into his back and smiled down at Amaline wickedly.

The former maid glowered at him beneath her eyelashes. She just wanted to find her client, collect her dues, and leave this horrid party. Just how long was this waltz anyway?!

Oh yes, Sebastian was definitely having quite the time. So when he heard his master calling him it was with deep regret that he left the relieved woman. The song had finally ended and Amaline would have sprang away from him had he not still had the death grip on her hand. It surely would've been broken had she been a fragile human.

Sebastian brought the straining hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss all the while not breaking eye contact with Amaline's dark amethyst eyes. She noted the bit of fang that showed between his lips as he gave her that demonic grin again, full of pure amusement at her expense.

When he finally let go and disappeared, she almost stumbled backwards from how hard she had been trying to pull her hand away. No one seemed to notice the sudden empty space by the woman, once filled by a 'tutor', and half a second later no one noticed the empty space where the woman had been either.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My, my… your only function is to get caught repeatedly, isn't it?" Sebastian asked of Ciel, who sat, hands bound, in what resembled a giant bird cage on a stage.

All around were unconscious people, the buyers and sellers of the Black Market. They were easy enough to dispose of.

"As long as I have the contract you'll follow me everywhere I go, whether I call you or not, right?"

"Yes, the contract allows the demon to keep sight on their prey and as for your call… I was enjoying the pleasures of the ball. Forgive me."

Ciel was baffled as to what could've held the demon's attention so thoroughly.

As if hearing the unspoken question Sebastian continued on. "It would appear that the French maid is not so French after all and not a servant either."

"The maid of the Laroque girl? The demon?"

"Yes, though I have been informed the Lady is no longer."

"She killed her?"

"No, a fall."

Ciel didn't respond to this.

Sebastian bent the bars of the cage open, kneeling down as he did so. "But no matter where you go I will keep you company, to the very end." He said, picking the boy up.

"Even if this body were destroyed, I would never, ever, leave your side." Such words that could've been a comfort in any other context had never sounded like such a threat as they did now. "I do not lie the way that humans do."

Ciel nodded. "That's fine. You, only you. Don't ever lie to me. Ever."

But for a boy such as Ciel, such threats did not faze him. He'd keep the lion by his side on a leash, unheeding of any warnings until the time came when the lion devoured him whole.

"Scotland Yard will be here soon, staying is unnecessary." Sebastian announced. "Let us leave."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh… I thought I saw someone…"

Amaline heard a young girl murmur to herself, out on the balcony. She turned to look, but the girl was just staring up at the sky.

Amaline turned back to the emptying ballroom. She wished _she'd_ see someone, that someone being her client, Eleanor, but the young woman had not turned up.

Amaline didn't use seals and contracts. She didn't like being ordered around. She had no tolerance for it, even if she got a soul at the end of it all so all her business was short term. She preferred it that way.

Unfortunately it meant that she couldn't keep perfect tabs on those she dealt with.

She cursed under her breathe, chalked it all up to being a lost cause and a bad night, and left three minutes before Scotland Yard arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Amaline finally reappeared in the Undertaker shop it was already the next day and some poor sap was sitting deathlike in an alley somewhere, soulless.

The Undertaker was going about business as usual when she stepped in. He had apparently got quite a few new 'guests' in and was going from coffin to coffin taking stock of them. He looked up at her entrance and waved. "Enjoy the ball?~" he asked.

Amaline, having just eaten, was in a much better mood and didn't let the memories of the past night sour it. She glided over to the Undertaker and wrapped her arm around his shoulder peering into the coffin he stood above.

Oh. My.

Well now she knew where Eleanor had gone off to.

"Where'd this one come from?" Amaline asked, reaching down and grabbing the simple purple necklace from the corpse's throat. It glowed briefly before breaking into soft blue rose petals, which fell back into the coffin.

"A victim of the Black Market~" Undertaker spoke. "Many appeared after last night from the Viscount's~"

Amaline nodded. Once you knew of what happened it seemed obvious. The woman was pretty mutilated. A gaping hole in her chest showed her heart to be missing and her limbs weren't all connected to her body. Obviously the man she had mistaken for a lascivious suitor had actually led the young woman to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. In this case the highest bidder wanted parts for his black arts and rituals.

The other coffins, she assumed, were filled with similar cases. Perhaps she should've been a bit more vigilant with the girl, she mused lightly. She felt a light regret, but whether it was for the death of the girl or her own loss, even Amaline couldn't be sure.

The uncertainty gave her pause, but only for the briefest time.

'_And here I was thinking I had a bad night.' _Amaline chuckled wryly..

Undertaker gave her a curious look, but she just waved him off. "Long night." she explained vaguely and left towards the back, leaving him to his business.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The back room of the Undertaker shop was separated from the front by a door. It was still just a room for business, though, looking very similar in that it was littered with equipment, books, and other various tools of the trade. The only difference was an ancient looking, overstuffed couch, shoved against a wall with a bookcase on one side and candelabra on the other.

Off of that room were three more doors. One led to a washroom, one to the water closet, and the last led to personal chambers. Undertaker was one to live where he worked. It hadn't surprised Amaline when she found out.

Walking across the room she ignored the chambers and headed to the washroom. Opening the door she peered in at the simple room. A cast iron tub sat in the middle of the wall at the end of the room attached to metal pipes. Around it sat a bunch of candles, some half melted, some newly replaced. A cupboard full of linens and towels stood off to the side and a water basin was next to that, below an oval mirror. There were also candles around the basin. The floor was made up of dark tiles and the walls were dark wood.

It was a rather high end bathroom considering its location, but it would explain why Undertaker didn't reek of dead people all the time, something Amaline was very grateful for.

She walked in and one by one all the candles lit, flickering lightly as she passed. She turned the hot water knob on the bath. It made a clanking noise before beginning to fill the tub with the heated liquid. Steam filled the air as she removed her dress and other garments before stepping into the scalding water and sinking down with a soft sigh.

When the tub was full she kicked the knob into the off position with the heel of her foot and sunk in as far as she go could until only her neck upwards was above the water's surface as well as her calves and feet, which were resting on the edge of the tub.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes and thought about nothing in particular.

Figures dancing and dark wine….

Chocolate curls and lecherous old men….

Cross-dressing boys and wandering hands….

Scarlet eyes and inky black hair….

A mocking grin…

She jerked up in frustration, splashing water onto the tiles and banging the inside of the cast iron with her feet. Try as she might she couldn't push those memories from her mind!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Undertaker heard a loud bang and some cursing coming from the back.

It was easy to tell when something was troubling Amaline. He had, after all, known her for 223 years. Even if he didn't, she wasn't the most secretive person when it came to certain moods. She hardly acted like a demon at all sometimes.

He usually didn't worry, however. She could take care of herself. But he went into the back anyway.

When help is not necessary, make fun.

Undertaker leaned against the washroom door and rapped on it with his knuckles.

"What?" Was the meek and muffled response to his knocking. He chuckled.

"I think I may have heard a sea serpent in here?~"

Some light splashing noises, but no vocal response.

"No?~ Perhaps an octopus?~ "

A light snicker reached his ears and then ", I am bathing with his majesty, Leviathan, go away."

"Hu hu~ I was unaware you were a woman of accompanied bathing~"

On the other side of the washroom door, Amaline smiled gleefully, like a child, and made motions with her hands as if cupping the head of a great beast, even though Undertaker could not see it. She was ever the thespian and always one for dramatics.

"Oh but my Leviathan loves me like no other!" she answered in an over dramatized voice. "He lavishes praise upon me! Says my beauty is beyond that of even Aphrodite!"

"The great Leviathan must have weak sight~" Undertaker joked.

He guessed Amaline was making an affronted face at the door right now. He was right.

Amaline hmphed and turned back to her fictional companion, moving her hands about in the air as if stroking its head lovingly. "He says _you_ are the blind one to not notice such perfection as I. Pygmalion would've set aside his sculpture of Galatea to admire me."

There was a pause. "If I were to see this perfection~…"

Amaline gasped in mock indignation, however there was no faking the redness that dusted her cheeks. "Oh no! My love is ever the jealous type and can be quite possessive. You may not join us!"

She could hear Undertaker chortling behind the door and eventually the sound of his boots as he walked away.

She smiled, stretching out her arms and legs before withdrawing them back into the now warm water. Nothing like self praise to make you feel better.

'_How relaxing..' _She thought, content. What had she even been troubled about before? Whatever it was it didn't matter now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ciel hollered slamming a newspaper onto the table in front of him. The headline read: JACK THE RIPPER RETURNS!

Sebastian watched off to the side as his master fumed. The Viscount obviously couldn't have been Jack the Ripper. The whole night had been all for naught. They were right back to square one.

Ciel ordered him to organize the list of suspects. Sebastian nodded and they began all over again. Ciel sat in his chair listing off facts with Sebastian jotting down necessary tidbits.

They worked like this for most of the day, before Madam Red found them.

"You're still at it?" she asked sighing in disapproval. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard sometimes."

She brought out a chess board she had had hidden behind her back. "Why don't you relax and play some chess with me?"

Ciel agreed and they set up the chess board. Grell entered with a tray of tea, which tasted like saltwater.

"You call yourself a butler?!" Ann yelled at her nincompoop servant spitting out the nasty taste in her mouth.

"Ah s-sorry!!"

Madam Red sighed and shifted her attention over to Sebastian, who was still hard at work. "That butler of yours is either really capable or a workaholic. Why don't you just make him do the investigation on the Viscount?"

Ciel shook his head. "No. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. Without word from the master, the knight will not make a move. The difference between that knight and Sebastian, however, is that he can single handedly take down all other knights. In reality, there are no rules. One must be prepared for anything. Betrayal and surprises and…"

Ciel trailed off. Rules didn't matter in reality. Sebastian bypassed the limitations of human beings because he was a demon. But he wasn't the only demon.

"_It would appear that the French maid is not so French after all and not a servant either."_

"_The maid of the Laroque girl? The demon?" _

She had been at that ball and she apparently had no collar around her neck as Sebastian did. She was a stray dog and stray dogs are dangerous. Was she killing prostitutes?

"Ciel?"

The boy snapped back to reality. Madam Red, Grell, and even Sebastian were looking at him strangely. Ann spoke.

"Is everything okay?"

Ciel firmly placed his knight on a black tile. "Checkmate." he said and stood up.

Madam Red sighed in exasperation. "…that's the 46th time. I always lose to you."

Ciel smiled. "It is time for me to retire."

He kissed his Aunt on the cheek and motioned for Sebastian to follow him. Once they were out in the hallway the butler turned to the suddenly serious boy. "Master?"

Ciel half turned to the demon. "There's something I have a suspicion about."

A/N: A little glimpse into the interaction between Undertaker and Amaline and now Amaline is a suspect! She can't catch a break. The idea of it didn't even come to me until I just wrote it suddenly. It seemed logical to suspect a demon of harming humans I think.

Now please review for me!!!


	11. Hide and Seek

A/N: **KawaiinoChibi** your wish is my command! I present chapter 10 of Blue Roses and hope you all like it. Also…and I'm just throwing this out there…if anyone wants to draw some fanart for this story I'd really like to see it! In the meantime a link to a picture of Amaline and Undertaker has been posted in my profile so go run and look at it!!

Disclaimer: All Kuroshitsuji characters are property of Yana Toboso. All OCs are property of Captain Spiral.

**Warning: Clichéd bits of citrus have fallen into this chapter! OMG!**

**Chapter 10: Hide and Seek **

It was late. Sebastian was the only one awake at this time, having put Ciel to bed hours beforehand, after the boy had relayed his suspicions of Amaline to him.

"_I don't know if there my be someone pulling the strings or if she is acting on her own accord, but I want her apprehended." Ciel told Sebastian as they walked down the hallway. "That demon showing up now is too coincidental."_

"_Yes, My lord." The demonic butler nodded._

"_And also, Sebastian, I doubt the police can deal with her. I wish to question her myself. I trust you'll take care of this?"_

_Sebastian smiled. "Of course, My lord."_

With his masters orders playing in his mind he made his way out of the mansion. All he had to do was find the woman. Unfortunately, he knew, she wouldn't be so easy to find. He'd have to scour the whole city and hope she was in it. But, as always, he was up to the challenge. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't accomplish a task such as this?

Once he was out the entrance doors, he shot off into the night. The scenery passed by like blurs of blue, black, and grey paint blended together on a canvas.

To any humans still wandering the streets, he was but a sudden gust of wind to knock their hat off, or ruffle their skirts, for the slim few prostitutes that still roamed about, either out of stupidity or necessity.

His sharp eyes caught every miniscule movement of every human, rat, dog, cat, and bird, but he didn't see any clue to where the demoness might be located.

The searching went on for about another hour. Sebastian had entered every shop and store and weaved through every back alley until finally he stopped at one alley.

This particular alley was very thin and obscured by the buildings around it. They were constructed at an odd angle making the alley entrance crooked and thinner then the rest of it.

It obviously wasn't used much. There was hardly even trash littered about it. But that fact made it extremely easy to spot the form slumped against one of the walls.

It was a male, obviously poverty stricken judging by the rags that clothed him. A worn hat sat on top of his dirty brown hair and drooped down covering his eyes. He looked to be sleeping.

Sebastian lifted the hat up. The man's eyes were open and unseeing, almost like a blind man yet not. He breathed shallow breathes spaced too far apart to be natural. His skin was pale and cold and his heartbeat was, like his breathing, almost none existent.

The man was a breathing corpse. Soulless.

The man's left hand was clenched weakly at his side. Opening it, the butler found a blue petal. It hadn't yet begun to rot.

He remembered she had worn a blue rose in her hair at the ball and since natural blue roses did not exist, save for the one's she seemed to be able to obtain, it was doubtful it belonged to anyone else.

The husk of a human being and the petal's lack of withering indicated to Sebastian that Amaline was still in the city, as well as that she was not under a contract. She wouldn't need to be eating souls otherwise.

He picked up the delicate petal with his gloved index finger and thumb, turning it in front of his eyes in a critical inspection, as if it would tell him where she was located.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demons did not require sleep, reapers did. So how was it, Undertaker wondered, that Amaline always managed to bogart his bed?

The personal chambers, like the bathroom, were much larger than one would expect.

In the middle of the large room sat a tudor four poster bed made of a dark, almost black wood. In the middle of the giant bed lay Amaline. She was dressed in a long white sleeping gown and her hair was out, splayed around her, taking up more of the comfortable space.

She wasn't under the covers. She looked as if she had hopped on the bed and passed out immediately, which she very well could've. Even if demons didn't require sleep, Undertaker learned that Amaline made a habit of getting it anyway, especially after bathes.

Amaline was, by all standards, a creature of leisure. One of the reasons why they got along so well, she was easy-going like him.

He walked along to the side of the bed. Unlike reapers, when demons did choose to sleep they actually breathed. Amaline's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and her lips were parted slightly.

The scene was so adorable that Undertaker almost didn't want to disturb it. Instead of picking the slumbering demon up and moving her, he just nudged her to the side a bit.

Amaline subconsciously took the hint and rolled over to get away from the disturbance, mewling a light protest.

Having made room, Undertaker crawled under the covers. Within moments he was asleep and any onlooker wouldn't have been able to tell him apart from any of the corpses he dealt with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about an hour before dawn broke. Sebastian stood in front of the locked Undertaker Shop door. He recalled the blue rose that had been in there during their last visit, a good lead on Amaline's location. He could have let himself in or even just broken in but the fact was he didn't want to make an enemy of the eccentric Undertaker.

Instead he knocked on the door and waited.

After a minute or two he heard a lock click and the door creaked open a bit. The Undertaker, sans hat, poked his head out of the entrance and stared at Sebastian in a questioning manner.

Ever polite, he asked. "What can I do for the Phantomhive butler at this hour?~"

Sebastian smiled his ever charming smile. "May I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door fully, letting the black butler enter.

Undertaker only owned one clock. It was old and hung upside down on the wall telling him that it was 10:25, or if read correctly, 3:55 am.

He removed his gaze from the clock back to Sebastian, who was inspecting the blue rose that rested in a beaker of water on the counter.

"A natural blue rose." Sebastian stated.

"Yes~ a gift~" Undertaker smiled. "I'm afraid, if your interested, you'll not be able to find one in any botanist shop around~" he jokingly quipped.

"I'm looking for the woman that gave this to you."

Undertaker had figured that. "Oh?~ Why would that be?~"

Sebastian held out his hand, the blue petal resting undisturbed in his palm. "Found on a… dead man…in an alley."

Undertaker quirked his eyebrow. He'd have to collect that body later. He knew the man was probably not dead. The seldom few soul meals that Amaline did consume were no secret to him. But he was close enough to it that he might as well be buried.

"She is a suspect in the case of Jack the Ripper, my master wishes to question her."

_That_ caught Undertaker by surprise. The little Phantomhive thought Amaline was killing prostitutes? The thought of it made him let out a loud guffaw of laughter.

He calmed down after a bit and wiped a phantom tear from his eye. But before he could even decide whether or not to tell Sebastian anything the back door creaked open.

Both men turned to see said suspected woman, still in her nightgown, looking annoyed.

Amaline huffed. "What is so funny, Undertaker?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She froze.

The sight of Sebastian in the shop was unexpected. Sebastian looked equally surprised to see her. Half of the surprise was probably caused by her state of undress, which Amaline remembered and promptly crossed her arms over her chest shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

Undertaker waved the flustered demoness over to him, smiling pleasantly. "Good morning~ It would seem we have a visitor, who wishes to speak with you~" he greeted, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Amaline's bare feet made no noise as she ghosted over to Undertaker, glaring at Sebastian the whole time.

Instead of dignifying the butler with a question she just stared at him until he spoke.

Not put off by the behavior in the slightest Sebastian began. "My master wishes to meet with you." he said, choosing his words wisely. He doubted she'd be so willing to come if he told her an interrogation was the purpose of the meeting.

Amaline looked at Undertaker at her side, but he just shrugged. She looked back to Sebastian. "Why?"

"He wishes to ask you a few questions." Sebastian answered, ignoring the mental questions nagging at his own mind. How did they know each other? It was difficult not to wonder about her presence in this place and especially difficult not to wonder about her walking out of the back room in only sleepwear.

The butler discreetly eyed the woman in front of him. The white sleeping gown she wore contrasted nicely with her tawny skin and left her arms bare, trailing all the way down her legs until stopping right above her ankles. Her carmine tresses, which had always been in a bun when he saw her, were now out. They ran down her back going from straight to wavy all the way down to her thighs.

The sight had been unexpected but most definitely not unpleasant.

"I have no interest in catering to some little boy, even if he is the Earl of Phantomhive." Amaline's voice broke through Sebastian's thought process.

That was not an answer he could accept. "My master has ordered your presence. I will accomplish this task," Sebastian stated his voice lowering. "by force if necessary."

Amaline's eyes narrowed at the threat and Undertaker frowned. Half a heartbeat later the front door was open and the woman was gone. Amaline did not respond well to threats.

Sebastian took off after her immediately. Undertaker was now alone in the shop. He glanced out the still open doorway.

He knew Amaline wasn't in any serious danger, but he still wanted to go after the woman. He couldn't help but worry for the she-demon he'd known for so long. She was important to him.

He'd trust Ciel and his butler not to harm her, he decided, though his amber eyes were flinty behind his bangs. Otherwise he'd deal with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Amaline jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she spared passing thoughts to being grateful. Grateful for not feeling the cold chill on her bare skin or the bite of shingles into her uncovered feet.

She spotted the beginnings of a forest ahead and made a dive for the trees. It wasn't the cover of the leaves she sought, but the company of those inhabiting the tree. As she dove, her body shifted, getting smaller. Shining onyx feathers sprouted to cover her and her arms, now wings, took her the rest of the way to the branches where at least three dozen other crows sat.

She perched herself amongst them and settled in, closing her still purple eyes to feign rest like the avians around her.

The crows hardly spared her a glance and even grouped closer together with the newcomer, staving off the cold morning air. They wouldn't move until the sun rose. They were murmuring about some owls that hunted the area until daytime. One crow asked if she'd mob the owl with them once the sun was up, but she declined.

Meanwhile Sebastian had lost track of the troublesome female. She was faster than he had expected. He stood on a roof looking in all directions.

She had been headed towards the forest so that's the direction he went in.

He walked in between the trees, scanning every inch around him, with no luck.

The sun was beginning to come up now. Soft pinkish rays of light broke through the leaves. Sebastian heard movement overhead, the rustling of feathers.

He looked up at the murder of crows settled in the branches above him. Some peered down at him in interest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A particularly talkative crow sat on Amaline's right. He clicked his beak in a curious manner and addressed her. "Sister, there is a male human down below."

Amaline opened one eye and looked around. A lot of the crows had flown off, most likely to rush the owls from their territory. The chatterbox next to her was looking down at a familiar figure.

Amaline tried to ignore him, acting the part of indifferent bird, but she saw it, the glint in his eyes. He recognized her.

She cawed out an alarm call, prompting the rest of the crows to take flight in a cloud of black feathers. She joined them, hoping the sheer numbers and flurry of activity would throw Sebastian off.

She beat her wings hard, willing herself higher.

Suddenly two black talons grabbed at her. She made a startled dive, dodging around flapping wings. As she steadied out the talons came at her again, driving her lower. She was separated from the group now. Just her and Sebastian, also in crow form. His red eyes taunted her as he drove her closer and closer to the ground.

Finally, when she was too low to fly anymore, she shifted back. Sebastian followed suit, figuring her to have finally given up.

He was hardly out of transformation when she came at him, elongated nails slashing at him.

Every bit of her built up frustration at him came out as she attacked him. Sebastian barely dodged. She was faster then he remembered, perhaps she had been holding back during their competition.

She spun around, kicking at him viciously, too fast to dodge so he brought his arms up and let them take the brunt of it. His shoes made divots in the dirt as he was pushed back.

She was fast alright, but not as strong as him.

He repeatedly dodged the punches that came at him, then seeing an opening grabbed one arm and flipped her up and over him. She came down hard on her back and a sharp gasp escaped her.

She jumped up immediately and circled around him, her jaw clenched in anger. She let out a light snarl and jumped at him again. She grabbed his wrist and, using her momentum, swung him into the nearest tree.

Sebastian flipped, his feet making impact on the creaking wood. He propelled himself forward, tackling the demoness to the ground. Using his force of speed against him, Amaline flipped the butler off of her.

She jumped up and away from his punches putting fifteen feet between them.

She paused for a brief moment then proceeded to rush Sebastian, zigzagging around him. At the last second, about a foot in front of the demon, she circled around him. She raised her hands, entwining her fingers and clenching them together, then brought them down with a great force, aiming for the back of Sebastian's head.

Sebastian turned around and brought his own hands up, grabbing Amaline's hands.

She tried to wrestle her hands free, managing to release one, but he caught her wrist.

They struggled against each other for a bit before Sebastian finally kicked Amaline's legs out from under her, bringing them both down.

Amaline's wrists were held at either side of her head as Sebastian straddled her waist, making the kicking and flailing she was doing with her legs useless.

"Get off!" she hissed, falling still after a while. She'd chop off his arms! For all the trouble they've caused her, she wouldn't regret it in the least!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sebastian didn't release the iron grip on the glowering woman below him. She was a mess. Her once pristine with nightgown was ripped and torn. There was a long tear in her skirt all the way up to her thigh from the force of her kicks and she was covered in dirt and leaves. Her long hair had twigs in it and she had scratches all over, though those were healing already.

He didn't look much better. His suit had faired better than a flimsy nightgown with only a few tears in the sleeves, but his hair was out of sorts, he was covered in dirt, dust, and foliage and his cheek had a long gash in it from her nails, also beginning to heal.

He examined her more carefully. Her interesting eyes were practically burning a hole through his skull. Her teeth were clenched together and her lips were pulled back in anger, making her elongated fangs easy to see.

She was a hellcat, trapped beneath him. Sebastian loved cats.

He tsked at her, regaining his smirk. "So violent." he admonished in a calm voice.

He lowered his face to an inch before hers. "We'll have to work on that." he whispered.

Moving both her wrists to one hand, he trailed his newly freed one down her arm then cupped her cheek.

Amaline turned her head and snapped at his fingers, missing barely. Sebastian chuckled.

"Now now, no nipping, kitten."

Amaline began struggling again, indignant of the nickname, cursing and hissing obscenities at the amused butler.

He stretched her arms up above her head, minimizing the amount of struggling she was capable of. The motion brought his body closer to hers and she could feel the heat coming from him. She nearly whimpered at her helplessness and immediately hated herself for it.

He lowered his face even more until she could feel his warm breathe on her neck. She froze. Soft lips ghosted above her caramel skin, sending a shiver down her spine. He loved it.

He parted his lips slightly, wanting to taste the satiny skin under them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amaline's breathe hitched.

She could still feel his breathe on her throat, but he had stopped moving. Thankful, but confused, she wondered what happened.

Abruptly Sebastian stood up, yanking her up along with him. The sudden movement and force of the action had her stumbling against him and letting out a startled yelp.

He brought his free arm up around her tightly and jumped. His feet touched down on a tree branch and from there he began hopping from tree to tree until they reached the rooftops.

Sebastian frowned. This expedition had taken longer then he had thought. Ciel would be waking up soon. Not only did Sebastian have to be there to dress the boy and serve him breakfast, but he also had to get himself cleaned up to do so and present his master with the suspect wriggling in his arms for questioning.

His fun always seemed to be interrupted, he lamented. He tightened his grip on Amaline and smiled, but no matter for now.

A/N: Longest chapter! Sheesh, if Sebastian thinks _he_ can't catch a break just imagine how Amaline feels.

If anyone wonders about my update schedule…I don't update until I have at least one new review. Sorry but I like to get feedback on the latest chapter before I put a new one out there so be kind and review purty please!


	12. Talentless Interrogator

A/N: Chapter 11 zooms in *fwoosh* lalalalala lalalalaaaaaa perfect landing! 5 reviews I received YAAAY! I'm rolling in happy! Now, **MasterYodaOfYaoi, **in response to your question, the fascination currently is just Sebastian being wicked. He is basically all alone surrounded by humans, most of whom he considers dull and boring. Now a demoness comes along and she's easy to tease and rile up and he doesn't even have to hide his demonic nature from her! He's a cat with a new toy and the toy happens to have nice curves. He may be a demon, but he's still a man. lol

**Kimberly Kimariwarui: **Long Review!!!! YAY! makes me squee! If you'd like to know about Undertakers eye color I figured they had to be yellow. Have you noticed that all the shinigami have yellow eyes and wear glasses! (Undertaker had glasses in the ep 18 flashback kinda thingy) An interesting fact that I took note of. As for your suggestion I totally agree. I try to only use the series to fill in gaps that further the story… if that makes any sense…

Disclaimer: I diss your claim of me owning Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 11: Talentless Interrogator **

When Ciel woke up in the morning he expected sunlight coming through his window. He expected Sebastian with tea. He expected a choice of biscuits or scones to go with breakfast. He did _not_ expect to see Sebastian using one hand to pull his curtains open with the other firmly clamped around a haggard looking woman's wrist!

Aforementioned haggard woman looked like a prisoner resigned to her fate, which Ciel supposed she was. The former maid Amaline, who he had requested Sebastian to fetch for him, Ciel mused.

"Good morning, my lord." Sebastian greeted. He single handedly picked up a tray of tea that had been on an end table and brought it to Ciel with expert balance. Amaline had no choice but to follow behind, which she did listlessly.

"Sebastian, please explain to me why this woman is so- so." Ciel couldn't even think of a proper adjective to describe the woman. If thrown into a pile of dirt and leaves and roughed up could be condensed into one word _that_ would've been the word he would've described her with.

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my lord."

He brought his left hand forward dragging Amaline with it. "As per your request I have fetched the Lady Amaline for questioning. Her current state of disarray is due to her lack of enthusiasm at accepting the request."

"How dare you have your pet demon kidnap me!" Amaline finally spoke. Her voice still held every bit of her anger, but she was no longer trying to tug her wrist free. For that, Sebastian was grateful. It was incredibly more irksome trying to do butler duties and acting as a shackle at the same time.

"I could not tie her up or she would've escaped." He explained to the boy. Rope and metal wouldn't hold a demon.

Ciel nodded. "Alright. Madam Red and Grell cannot see her , especially in such a state, so I will question her in here, now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline sat on a chair cross-legged in front of Ciel, who was leaning against his bed, now fully dressed. Her arms were crossed as well. Sebastian had a hold on her shoulders, though she made no indication that she would even attempt escape anymore, which she wouldn't. They had her here, why even bother, she figured. She didn't feel like ruining her state of being anymore than she already had. She looked down at what had once been her favorite nightgown.

'_I'm not making it easy for him.' _

"Demon." Ciel addressed her.

"Human." She addressed him back, sneering.

"I'm not going to play games with you, Amaline."

Amaline pouted. "But I love games!"

Ciel ignored her.

"You were at the Viscount's party the other night. Why?"

Instead of answering, Amaline rolled her eye's and fixed Ciel with a shit eating grin. "I remember seeing you there as well, _Lady _Phantomhive."

Ciel's expression went from shocked to furious.

"By the way, it was a beautiful dress. You are very trendy in women's fashion aren't you?" Amaline continued. "I shouldn't be surprised; you didn't look too chagrined to be conversing with the Viscount. Dare I say you really looked like you were enjoying yourself! So tell me, little Earl, just which way do your tastes run? "

By now the Earls face was red with rage at the implications the demoness was spouting off. He had to hold himself back from slapping her. He looked at Sebastian. The butler looked beyond amused. Ciel shot him a look and Sebastian's face went black in an instant, but he could still see laughter in his servant's eyes.

Damn it all! Ciel took a deep breath, once again regaining his composure. He wouldn't take the bait.

He fixed Amaline with a hard look, though it didn't seem to affect her.

He began the questions again. "Why are you in England?"

"Oh? Is that where I am? I could've sworn I was in China! Well I really must be going so-"

"Shut up!!" Ciel finally yelled. "Just answer the questions!"

Amaline's gaze turned stony. "You'll learn one day that the world will not bend to your will so easily, itty Phantomhive." she stated in a cold voice.

Ciel drew back, angry at her and himself for losing his composure.

Turning away from her, he began pacing back and forth and ran a hand through his hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline watched the young Earl pace with a flat expression. The tapping of shoes on the floor was the only noise in the room until he, at last, stopped and ordered Sebastian to let her go, surprising both of them.

Immediately the gloved hands lifted from her shoulders, however she didn't move from her seat, casting a glance of confusion towards the boy.

"Giving up, boy?" she asked in a joking voice despite her genuine curiosity.

Ciel turned away from her to face his bed. "I don't presume to have such power as to loosen the tongue of a demon. What good would your word be anyway?"

She couldn't argue with those facts. Nothing kept her from lying should she so choose.

Amaline stood up from the chair. She walked past Sebastian toward the window. She unclipped the lock and opened the glass panels outward. Wind blew in, rustling the curtains around. Amaline paused at the window pane.

"I'm not the killer you're looking for, Phantomhive." She said coolly. "Go over what information you've already collected. Unlike me your _butler_ can't lie to you, but that doesn't mean he'll tell you the answers if you don't ask the right questions."

Then she hopped out of the window and was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel's countenance towards Sebastian was sour, handling this new information.

"You knew the Viscount wasn't involved, that none of those people could have done it."

Sebastian nodded.

"That is correct. Humans are incapable of it."

"So this whole time…. ?!"

Sebastian chuckled. "I never lied to you. The results of every investigation were accurate."

"YOUR INVESTIGATION IS THIS CHEAP JOKE?!" Ciel shouted. This was all worthless! Was this a game to him!?

"Because you made the order…"

Ciel chucked a pillow at Sebastian's head, which he easily dodged.

"Oh dear, you're taking it out on me?" he asked and went to retrieve the pillow. "Young master knows I'm like this. That's why you keep me by your side, correct?"

Ciel huffed. "I know! Then tell me."

Sebastian placed the pillow back in its place and put his hand to his chin as if contemplating.

"The fact that someone like this person exists is strange in itself."

Ciel stared at him confused. "So it's not human nor demon?"

He spared a thought that he might owe the demoness an apology then.

"What are they then…. this person?"

Sebastian smiled. "That is…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not even a bath could lighten Amaline's mood this time.

After she returned to the Undertaker shop she had immediately scrapped the cloth that was once a sleeping gown and jumped into a scalding tub of water. Once that had been finished she had taken her aggressions out on an anatomy mannequin.

Undertaker didn't seem to appreciate the fake organs strewn about or his missing decoration, but he kept his mouth shut. He figured he'd rather keep his head on his shoulders and not wind up in a similar situation to the doll.

However, her friend's reaction to the destruction had made Amaline feel guilty.

She draped her arms around his shoulders from behind and said 'sorry!' loudly, like a child who was only half apologetic.

"I'll get you a new one, I promise." She had said and even braided a few small braids in his hair in atonement. She had always liked his hair.

Now, a few hours later, a bored Amaline was lying across the counter on her side with her head propped up in her hand. Her other hand was supplying her mouth with delicious bone shaped cookies as she watched Undertaker work. Most of the day had passed and he was currently dealing with another victim of Jack the Ripper.

Chewing on a cookie agitatedly, Amaline thought about how this 'Jack' fellow was to blame for all her troubles as well.

She would not have been man-handled and abducted had it not been for an investigation regarding him.

'_If I knew who it was I'd deal with them myself.' _she idly thought. _'…Wait.'_

She woman pushed herself upright on the counter. She could try to find the murderer. She could stop the killings. She could end the investigation. She could get the chance to rip the bastard's spine out through his nose!

She was excited now. Determination began to course through her veins and a smile finally came to her lips.

She jumped from the counter and practically skipped through the front door, blowing a kiss behind her to her confused friend. "I'll be back later!" she shouted in a singsong voice before the door closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel and Sebastian stood at a corner under a streetlamp. It was night time and cold and Ciel was dressed in the clothes of a middle class boy, which didn't keep the chill at bay.

They were waiting. They stood at the only entrance to Mary Kelly's residence. For anyone to get in they'd have to pass the two of them.

They'd been waiting for awhile without any luck so when they heard the tapping of shoes drawing closed to their position the anxiety that had been building up made them tense profoundly.

A shadow came in to their line of vision. Then a foot and then another. Arms, legs, and a disappointed face that held flickering purple eyes and was framed by rusty red hair all appeared before them.

"It's the itty Phantomhive." Amaline stated.

Ciel crossed his arms, trying to conserve his warmth. "Amaline, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for your killer." She grinned and placed her hands on her hips as if she had stated something she was immensely proud of. "No luck yet though. Investigation isn't my forte."

"Why?" Ciel asked, looking suspicious.

Amaline shrugged. "I suppose I was just born that way."

Ciel shook his head. "No, why are you looking for Jack the Ripper?"

"Oh!" Amaline gave a sheepish look at the misunderstanding. "Of course, well, he's been causing me some trouble. Don't get the wrong impression; I'm not trying to help you or anything."

Before Ciel could respond, a horrific scream tore through the air. Sebastian and Ciel sprinted towards the door of Mary Kelly's home, with Amaline following close behind.

"But no one went inside!" Ciel yelled.

He reached the door and, using all his force, slammed it open.

"DON'T LOOK!" Sebastian covered the young boy's eyes, but he had already seen so much. His stomach clenched and he vomited over the cobblestone under him.

Amaline could see his hands closing and opening. His whole body was trembling.

The scene before them was beyond gruesome.

The floor was painted red with thick, oozing, blood. Organs and entrails were littering the place. It was hard to believe it had all come out of one woman.

That woman was in the middle of it all. Her abdomen was cut open and empty and blood still poured from the wound. Her eyes were wide in fear staring unseeingly at the ceiling above her. Her head tilt back too far to be natural and it was easy to see her throat was slit, gushing blood as well.

Sebastian stared into the darkness, keeping a firm hand over his trembling master's eyes.

"What a mess. It's all over the floor." He said drawing Amaline's attention to the figure he was addressing.

The figure approached them. Their feet made sticking noises as they walked through the viscous liquid toward the two demons and human boy.

Amaline narrowed her eyes. "Jack the Ripper."

Sebastian, however, shook his head. "No, not even Jack the Ripper… Haven't you acted enough… Grell Sutcliff."

A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner with all the reviews I got! Halfway through the chapter my brain just shut down and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write…. and on top of that it's really short. IM SORRY! I've failed you *goes to mope*


	13. Red

A/N: AH! **Kimberly Kimariwarui!** You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I shall do my best to appease and Im glad you like the lemony bits…I wasn't sure if they turned out ok cause of my lack of knowledge on the subject so your comment makes me feel great.** IllxBexUrxEnigma2010**, gosh golly it seems Im not so lonely in my Undertaker fanclub after all! 3 And lastly **Aldalena,** thank you for your reviews! Sorry to keep you up till 2 am and yes I do have a name for Undertaker, Im trying to figure out when I should reveal it. Hope you'll stick around to find out! 33

Disclaimer: Who owns Kuroshitsuji?! NOT ME!!!!

**Chapter 12: Red**

Grell Sutcliff, covered in blood, stood before Ciel, Sebastian, and Amaline.

"No! This isn't what it looks like!" he denied, even as the thick red liquid trailed lines down his forehead and cheeks. "I heard the cries and I uh…"

Sebastian smirked. "Don't bother. We were at the only route. Do you still want to keep pretending?"

Amaline looked between the two. She had seen this Grell fellow before, but it had only been in passing. He looked rather pathetic if you asked her. _This_ was Jack the Ripper?

Sebastian continued on. "I must say though, this is the first time I've encounter someone like you. You've acted so convincingly."

There was a pause before a wide shark tooth grin broke across Grell's face and his eyes held a sort of madness to them.

"Heh heh." He began to chuckle. "That's right. That's right."

He pulled the ribbon from his hair and removed his glasses. "I'm an actress-"

Amaline frowned. _'Actress?'_

"- and a splendid one at that!"

Grell ran a comb through his hair and the dark brown strands turned bright red.

"But aren't you the same, Sebastian?" he asked.

"This is the name the young master has given me, so I am Sebastian at present."

Finally, after applying what appeared to be fake eyelashes, Grell placed a more flamboyant pair of glasses on his face.

"Oh well aren't you a faithful dog, though a handsome man as a loyal dog _would_ be nice…. Well then, let me reintroduce myself Sebastian, no, Little Sebast!"

He struck a showy pose. "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff!"

'_Am I not even here?' _Amaline wondered, having been basically ignored so far.

"We're both butlers so _hello._" he said seductively and blew a kiss to the disgusted Sebastian. "I must say I was surprised to see a demon as a servant. It was my first time seeing such a thing."

"Aren't you the same?" Sebastian answered. "I've lived long enough, I've-"

"Hey, hey!" Amaline finally shouted, fed up. "What is it with all the useless chit chat?"

She pointed an accusing finger at Grell. "It's obvious you're a death god so why are you killing prostitutes?"

Silence answered the demoness. Obviously neither of them was too pleased about being interrupted. Grell shot her an annoyed look, but deemed her question worth answering, he supposed.

"I guess you could say I was captivated by a woman."

Amaline mentally sneered at that answer, which she highly doubted. A blind, deaf, and dumb rabbit could tell that man was not of the hetero persuasion. Sebastian took the bait anyway. "And who would this woman be?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

From the gory entrance way, Madam Red emerged. She was, like always, crimson from head to toe, but not even a speck of it was from blood.

Ciel lifted his hand to remove Sebastian's gloved hand from his eyes. He stared at his aunt with surprising indifference. "…Madam Red"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're not surprised at all, are you?" Ann asked of her nephew.

"From the very beginning you were in the list of suspects, but your alibi had been perfect."

"How terrible, Ciel, you would suspect one of your own?"

"As long as there is a possibility, whether that person is a friend or blood relative matters not." Ciel said coldly. "Jack the Ripper couldn't be human. But if the co-criminal was not human then it would be possible. That would mean that Jack the Ripper is both of you!

"Besides being prostitutes all the woman had a certain operation performed. That operation had been performed at the Central Hospital by you. Mary Kelly was the last woman on the list. I thought if I waited here she would appear."

The young Earl looked down solemnly. "I could not save her."

The air went silent for a bit and the tension hung thick around everyone. Rain drops began to fall from the sky.

"How unfortunate.." Madam red finally whispered. "My cute nephew, if you had not discovered this we could've played chess together again. However…"

She clenched her fists down at her side and snapped her head up to glare at Ciel. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!!!"

A loud mechanical grinding screech was the only warning they had before Grell was attacking them.

His attack had been aimed at the young boy, but Sebastian intervened, catching the weapon in between his hands. It was a large broad sided blade with what appeared to be a saw-tooth chain rotating on it. There was no doubt it would deal wicked damage to anything it touched.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Ciel asked.

Grell jumped back, happy to explain his amazing weapon to these ignorant people. "In order to capture souls, all Death Gods have their own tool it's called the-"

"Death God's Scythe." Amaline finished. She nearly laughed at Grell's facial expression. Being interrupted again and especially in the middle of showing his scythe of which he was very proud of did not put him in the best mood. He directed the next part to the insolent demoness.

"A scythe is so old fashion. This was specially modified by yours truly. It can cut though anything, starting with you!"

He made a mad dash towards Amaline bringing his 'scythe' back for a full swing.

"I won't be interrupted by an unsophisticated woman like you!" he yelled slashing at her.

Amaline threw herself to the side, barely dodging the moving blade. "Unsophisticated?!"

She ducked down as he made a sideways cut to where her head had just been. Catching the wall of the brick building, the scythe sliced through like butter and little bits of brick and mortar showered over Amaline.

The reaper was nearly as fast as her!

She dodged around him. However, even though she was faster, there was nothing she could do against him. To get close would risk getting slit in two.

For now, all she could do was dodge his attacks.

Ciel watched the woman dodge the wild swings of the scythe as he took off his eye patch. This had to end.

"Sebastian, I command you, capture Grell Sutcliff and Madam Red!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian swung his coat off and rested it over Ciel's head to protect him from the rain, before setting off towards Amaline and Grell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline meanwhile took steps left and right, watching as the blade missed her by a hair every time. She was slowly getting backed into a corner.

Sure enough, she took one last step back and felt herself hit a wall. Dead end, literally.

Grell grinned maniacally and brought the scythe down. "I'll chop you in half!"

Amaline brought her arms up in a useless reflex to protect herself. She heard the whirling of the contraption, but when there was no impact looked up to realize that all she could see was black. Black material to be precise.

Sebastian had caught the blade again and Grell was less than pleased to be stopped. He pulled back, gave Sebastian a pouting puppy dog look and winked.

"Oh are you jealous I'm not paying any attention to you, Little Sebast? You want to have fun with me?"

Sebastian grimaced. "Don't say such revolting things."

He tightened his gloves over his hands and smirked. "Besides, I can't allow you to break my new plaything."

Grell glared. "That just makes me want to kill her more! I'll be your plaything, Little Sebast!"

Amaline's gratitude at being spared a bloody fate didn't keep her from glaring vehemently at Sebastian for referring to her as a plaything.

She raised her foot up and promptly smashed it into the unsuspecting demon's back, knocking him over and out of her path.

"I'm not your plaything damn it!" she spat and jumped over the demon and reaper and out of the dead end alley, followed by Grell.

Sebastian was quick to recover and followed the two.

Grell turned around and slashed at Sebastian. Amaline took the opportunity to try and rake her claws down the reapers shoulder blades, but he moved out of the way.

It was a two on one battle, but the demons were still at a disadvantage. Against a scythe that could cut through anything, they had a lack of options.

Sebastian ripped up a streetlamp pole to block the spinning blade. It worked for about two seconds before the metal gave and the saw-toothed blade was ripping through the flesh of his arm.

Amaline rushed Grell, body slamming the red head into a wall and almost getting her own arm chopped off in the process.

The blood that spewed from Sebastian's wounds transformed into streams of pictures.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian gasped.

Amaline and Sebastian watched as the demon's memories played before them. Grell stood up. "Do you like it, this power of the Death Gods? It's called Cinematic Record."

He brushed some rubble from his jacket. "Death Gods can use it to relive the memories of those on the to-die list, a final assessment. What kind of person is he, what kind of life did he live? Whether to kill him or let him live on?

"We use our scythe to sever the soul from the memories; this is how we end their life." He curtsied, finishing his explanation.

Amaline knew this. She had seen it first hand, but Sebastian hadn't. He was clutching his arm where it had been cut. Luckily the wound wasn't too deep.

"What a terrible interest." He said. "That kind of thing is really the worst."

Grell was put off by his lack of interest. "No, no! This is work! A good man's memories are interesting but a bad man's memories…"

He kicked off from the wall behind him and launched himself at the two of them. "Those bad people's memories, I want to see them even more!!"

Being the faster of the two, Amaline avoided the attack. Sebastian however, had to grab the broad sides of the scythe to keep his right arm from being lopped off.

The force of it pinned him against the side of the alley wall. The fabric on his shoulder was lowly being stripped away more and more as Grell bore down on him.

"Even if it's a demon," Grell pressed harder. "Even then it will be sliced!"

The scythe cut into the wall making an awful grinding noise. Amaline took a step towards them but spun around when she heard a loud yelp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel was holding tightly unto his now bloody arm. Madam Red stood before him holding a bloodied knife.

"You wouldn't understand." She said in response to a question Amaline had not heard. "A brat like you wouldn't understand!"

She screamed the words out and slashed downward at her nephew.

What happened next was a blur as Ciel's voice rang out. "Stop it, Sebastian!!"

The scene stilled. Madam Red stood with her face in her hands, the knife forgotten on the ground with Sebastian shadowing behind her, his hand held out menacingly, though his attack had been paused by his master's words.

"Don't kill her." Ciel pleaded. He was being held away from the Madam in Amaline's arms. She had snatched him from the path of the blade. She didn't know why she saved the boy and she didn't spare a thought to it either.

Both she and Ciel were staring at Sebastian who had broken away from Grell at the cost of great injury to his arm.

He was panting, covered in blood and rain.

"Madam Red! Kill that brat already!" Grell ordered, yanking his scythe from the wall where it had gotten imbedded.

Ann clenched her eyes shut as tears began streaming from them. "I-I can't kill this child!"

"Eh? How can you say that after killing so many women?"

"But…" She turned around. "This child is my-"

Her words were cut off as her breathe hitched. The strange contraption of a scythe was planted in the middle of her chest, tearing at her flesh.

"How disappointing, Madam Red." Grell drawled. "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you!"

He jerked the scythe up, throwing Ann off the blade. She fell backwards as blood gushed from the wound. Streams of the cinematic record burst from the wound, winding about in the air, as her memories played out around them all.

Blood splattered onto Amaline and Ciel. They were all frozen in shock.

Madam Red's body hit the ground sickeningly as Grell approached it. "How beautiful is the blood you are stained with, Madam Red, but I am not interested in the you who gets carried away with meaningless emotions."

He went so far as to take the crimson coat from her corpse, wrapping it around himself. "You are not fit to wear red. Good bye, Madam."

The reaper began to leave, unhindered by the three, who all stood unmoving.

Finally Ciel began to function again. He squirmed around, trying to free himself from Amaline's arms. The demoness was pulled back to reality by the movement and let the boy go.

The two demons watched as he approached his dead aunt. He kneeled down, gently closing her eyelids.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" he asked in a light voice. "I told you to take down Jack the Ripper."

Amaline and Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise at the boy.

Ciel's voice grew stronger and more determined. "It's not over yet, don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!"

Sebastian sighed before a smile graced his lips. "Yes, My Lord."

A/N: Chapter 12 finito! R.I.P madam Red, you were totally cool. Bah Bah! It's annoying having to describe a chainsaw without actually using the word chainsaw. Damn Victorian era! And trying to describe film when it hasn't been invented yet? NOT EASY!!

So pity this poor author and leave some reviews, ne?


	14. What's in a name?

A/N: Hello Hello, my little birdies! It's chapter 13! Sorry for the long wait but I was at Acen 2009! I even took a picture with an Undertaker cosplayer!! Then I had school work and college crap and well…life in general so Im soo sorry.

**Kimberley Kimariwarui **I'm not sure if you wrote a website name in your last review and it got deleted or what…but I like your suggestion. Please send me a pm of the website you were trying to suggest.

**Lt. Commander Richie: **I'm digging your name! If you can't tell I like titles. lol. Thank you for the chainsaw history. I try to research almost everything in my stories (accuracy is big for me.) But I had skipped that one sooo…

To my other reviewers: I love you all so much. Thank you for your support!

Disclaimer: This diclaimer has been here the whole time...yea...totally not added in because I forgot to do it before....errr...I own nothing of the Kuroshitsuji sort!

**Chapter 13: What's in a name?**

Grell chuckled at Ciel's orders and paused in his departure. "I was going to let you go." he said swaying his scythe in his hands. "But since you all would like to die so much…"

He turned around to face the three.

Amaline still stood a few feet behind Ciel, who was kneeling by Madam Red's corpse and Sebastian stood a few feet away from them. They were all soaked through by the rain.

A grin split Grell's face. White pointy teeth gleamed in the darkness. "Yes. I'll send you all to Heaven!"

Being the closest, Sebastian was the first he struck at. A horizontal slice that would've parted torso from legs instead cut benignly through thin air as the black butler ducked low.

Sebastian skidded backwards toward some crates.

"Heaven?" He asked shoveling the crate up with his foot. "I do not have an affinity with that place." He bounced the crate up and kicked it towards the reaper.

Grell easily obliterated the obstacle with his scythe, but Sebastian had disappeared. He made a noise of confusion as Sebastian landed with ease onto the broad side of his blade.

Grell turned as the demon drew his foot back. "Ah, wait!"

Unheeding of the Death God's distress, Sebastian planted his foot right in Grell's face.

The crimson God of Death slammed against the pavement sliding backwards in the direction of the other two. Amaline pulled a reluctant Ciel away from the skidding reaper's path and brought herself in between them.

Luckily, Grell's attention was nowhere near them. He jumped up and pointed his scythe at Sebastian in an accusing rage. "You aimed for my face on purpose! You're not human!!"

He checked over his features to make sure there was no permanent damage.

Sebastian gave him a deadpanned look. "Well, of course not." he answered. "I am after all, a demon."

Grell growled angrily at him. "Do you really think a demon can win against a God?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried."

"One critical hit with my scythe and you'll perish. Are you not scared!?" He took frantic jumps towards the demon, striking at him wildly. "I'll make you tremble!"

Sebastian seemed to be dodging easily enough. His face was a blank slate as he flipped and ducked away from the blade's edge.

"A demon and a Death God." Grell mused. "The job of a Death God is to recover the souls of the dead, but you demons are pests that snatch away these souls and devour them! Such opposites!"

"You and I are like Romeo and Juliet!" He struck a dramatic pose.

Sebastian grimaced at the distasteful reaper. Amaline and Ciel did likewise.

"Oh, Little Sebast, cast off the name that your master gave you and be with me!"

Sebastian jumped to the roof of the buildings, landing in the light of the moon. "The day my master gave me this name. On that day I made a vow to the moon."

Grell landed upon the roof as well. "A vow by moon. Such a dishonest man!"

He took a threatening step forward. Amaline's shoes made clacking sounds as she too landed on the roof besides Sebastian leaving Ciel below. She turned to the butler with a smirk. "He says such things as though he were surprised by them."

Grell frowned. "You demons whose tainted gazes are devoid of love. You demons, who with your shameless hands and lips, stain ones soul."

He shivered. "Little Sebast, I'm getting chills all over my body! If I have your child I will definitely give birth to it!!"

Amaline sneered. "You're disgusting."

"You shut up!!" Grell belted out at the demoness. His shark like teeth gnashed together. "I will not let some _whore_ have my Little Sebast!!"

"Whore?!"

This time Amaline made the first move. With lightening speed she came at Grell slashing at him left and right with her sharp claw-like nails.

"I don't want your _Little Sebast._" she gritted out, catching his right sleeve and instantly tearing it to shreds, though she missed his actual flesh. "But I won't be spoken down to by some gender confused, over acting, _bitch_!"

She pulled her hand back then brought it forward again with her nails aimed right for his face. "You love red so much! Let me add some more!"

Even Grell couldn't dodge the swift attack completely. His head tilted left and her nails dug through the skin on his left cheek, leaving a long deep cut that was bleeding down his cheek and neck.

The reaper brought his hand to the two and a half inch long gash. His eyes were wide.

"My…my…"

"MY FACE!!"

A split second reaction and then blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amaline saw the blood before she felt the wound. It was only then that she realized the blood was her own.

The thick crimson liquid gushed from the large slash hole in her side for a second or two before the cinematic record set in.

The strips of film burst forth, flying like streamers caught in the wind.

Memories out of order.

"_Do you have a wish?"_

"_A blue rose should not exist."_

"_You shouldn't stand so close~"_

"_Disgusting…"_

"_The contract has been upheld."_

"_A blue rose __**cannot **__exist."_

"_He's an interesting one."_

"_What is your name, Lady Demon?"_

"_An __**abomination**__!"_

"_I wish to be rich!"_

"_I wish he were __**dead.**__"_

"_It's black…"_

"_Tell me~"_

"_Going back there would mean-"_

"_I wish-"_

"_Hi~"_

"_I love you."_

"_I wish-"_

"_I hate you."_

"_How horrifying…"_

"_I wish-"_

"_Stay with me."_

"_Die."_

"_Tell me your name as well." _

"_I wish-"_

"_My name's Lilis."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wound had not been fatal so the memories began to cut off and fade within moments. Hardly anything considering how long a demon's life story could be.

Long delicate fingers stemmed the blood flow as best they could and she slumped to the ground.

"So…" Sebastian said as he walked to the demoness' side. He knelt down next to her to look at the wound. "Your name is Lilis, my little toy." he whispered in his low seductive voice.

Lilis could do little else but glare at the black butler, blood seeping between her fingers.

He ran a finger along her jaw line and she turned her head away. Sebastian smirked and stood up, stepping until he was positioned in front of the still crouched woman.

"We'll end this now." He addressed the reaper.

Grell revved up his scythe. "We'll end this in one blow, Little Sebast."

He ran at the demon. "SAY GOODBYE!!"

Both he and Sebastian jumped into the air, silhouetted by the moon. They clashed in the center.

Sebastian ripped his coat off himself and shoved it into the grinding scythe. Grell landed.

"Eh?!"

The weapon made a whirling sound though the chain didn't move.

"That weapon is completely useless when it can't rotate." Sebastian explained as Grell started pulling at the cloth. "And that is the highest quality of wool. I doubt you'll be able to remove it easily now that it's tangled up inside."

Grell didn't give up. He growled and yanked on the utterly destroyed coat. "Why did it turn out this way!?"

Meanwhile Sebastian mused to himself. "A Death God's Scythe can cut through anything and this one is unusable now, hm?"

Grell gave him a curious glance. "Wha?"

Sebastian cracked his knuckles. "You try to kill my master. You try to break my toy. Now that you're defenseless I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Grell backed away from the advancing demon. "Wait…not my face again!"

The gloved fist plowed into Grell face with such force he felt his neck would snap. It didn't however and the pummeling continued.

He beat the reaper repeatedly and without stop for a good 5 minutes straight.

Lilis watched not feeling an ounce of pity for the red reaper.

She watched as Sebastian finally lifted Grell up by his long hair and literally chucked him from the roof.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel jumped in surprise when Grell landed suddenly onto the hard cobblestones.

Sebastian followed him down landing gracefully on his feet.

"Ust oo ait!" Grell mumbled, his face so swollen it muffled his words. "I ill-" he groaned.

"You really can't be beaten to death." Sebastian concluded. "However, what if I were to use _this_?"

He brought forth Grell's scythe and easily ripped the cloth from within it. "You said it could cut through _anything,_ correct?"

"What are you thinking of doing? Stop it!" Grell tried to crawl away from the menacing butler but was stopped my Sebastian who stomped on his face.

"Even though I dislike being kicked by others…" He said casting a glance up to Lilis who watched them still from the roof before bringing his attention (and foot) back to Grell. "I _do_ enjoy the feeling of kicking others."

"Aah! It urts!"

"Though your screams of pain are enjoyable, I shall send you on your way now."

"Plees stop thith!"

Sebastian smiled a falsely pleasant smile. "I don't want to."

He raised the scythe.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!!!"

Ciel and Lilis watched on wordlessly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

A/N: Shorter yes, but I had to update. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. And now you know Amaline's real name! Next will be Undertaker's real name, but when will that be?! And what will that be?! Review and until next time, my little birdies!


	15. Emotional Musings

A/N: **Kimberly Kimariwarui: **No I did not know of any of those sites so thank you very much! I'll check them out immediately!

**Hakuruyu2400:** I guess anything can be fanart cause you're like…a fan of that character, right? Even if it's a non cannon character…. idk. lol Can't wait to see your art!

**I'llxBexUrxEnigma: **Yes, a shirtless Sebastian would be nice. I already came up with Undertaker's name… sorry it's not Stan.

Hope that doesn't take away points for you… =(o_o)=

**Warning: Fluff… do I need a warning for that?... Is it even fluff?... whatever.. you'll see…**

And now your Captain presents Chapter 14… after this brief disclaimer…

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER CAT IS DISCLAIMING ANY OWNERSHIP OF KUROSHITSUJI!!!

**Chapter 14: Emotional Musings**

A loud clang surprised everyone.

A long metal pole attached to, what appeared to be garden clippers, was blocking the path of Grell's scythe, saving the reaper from what would've been a grisly end.

Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian all followed the length of the pole up to a man, standing on the roof right next to a very wary Lilis.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." he said. He turned to look at Lilis before looked at each of those below in turn. The long pole began to contract until it was about 4 feet long.

"I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." the man introduced himself.

"William! William! You are here to save me!" The red reaper's relief was short lived as William stepped from the roof and landed hard upon Grell, smashing his face into the cobblestones.

He pulled out a book and spoke in a professional tone as everyone else looked on, speechless. "Dispatch member, Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. You have killed people, whose names were not on the death list…"

He kicked Grell hard in the head.

"You used your scythe without permission..."

He stomped on Grell's back.

"You modified your scythe without using the proper procedures…"

He kicked Grell in the ribs and grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him away.

"You will return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report."

"Wait! I almost was killed just now!" Grell protested of his ill treatment.

"I don't care."

He dropped Grell and returned to face Sebastian. "This is my Name Card." he said, bowing and holding out a small white card. "I apologize for this thing's troublesome behavior." he continued, referring to Grell.

Still bowing he scoffed. "To have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm."

Unaffected by William's words, Sebastian ripped up the card and threw the pieces behind him, uncaringly. "In that case, please keep an eye on him as to not trouble a harmful creature like me."

William cast a condescending look to the butler, but looked back at Ciel as well. "Since you are a hound on a leash you are slightly better than those other untamed hounds that run wild. But that woman…"

Both William and Sebastian looked up at Lilis, who still sat on the roof observing the events below. When she noticed them looking at her she stood up shakily, took a few suspicious steps back and vanished.

"It's not the Death Gods' duty to hunt down demons, but a rabid hound cannot be ignored for long." he told Sebastian.

"That woman, a hound? No." Sebastian smirked. "She is merely a kitten."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuffling noises alerted Undertaker to the presence of someone in the front of the shop, but when he opened the door he hadn't expected to see the demoness he knew so well practically sprawled over one of the coffin, bleeding everywhere.

"Ama-"

"Stop calling me that!" she growled out.

Undertaker smiled, relieved. If she had enough strength to yell, then the damage couldn't be that bad, he hoped.

He was quickly at her side, lifting her in such a way that he could assess the damage.

Her side was a bloodied mess that would've been fatal to humans. He shot her a questioning look and asked about her very slow healing. The shredded flesh was mending at a delayed rate for a demon.

"A wound like this… " She whispered. "Such a wound is hard for me to heal, an obsolete being like me."

Undertaker had no response to that. Lilis had her secrets that even he dare not ask about.

He lifted her light form and brought her into the second work room, laying her down on the overstuffed couch facing outward, careful not to disturb the gaping hole in her side.

Walking over to a shelf he gathered a curved medical needle, thick thread, a clean rag, scissors, and antiseptic.

He didn't know whether demons could get infections or not, but he figured it wouldn't do any harm.

He carried all the stuff over to the side of the couch and dropped it carefully on to the floor next to him. He then proceeded cut away all the cloth surrounding the bloodied area.

"I really liked this dress you know… " Lilis mumbled into the cushions below her head as she closed her eyes. Undertaker chuckled. "My apologies~"

He dabbed antiseptic onto the rag and began cleaning off the drying blood. The woman made neither motion nor sound of pain, but her hand crept away from her side to grab at his grey sash. Her fingers tangling into the dull material lightly.

Once all the gore had been cleaned away, Undertaker could see the damage more clearly. From the look of things, Lilis seemed to have been mauled by some jagged clawed animal rather than hit with a weapon. He did not know of any tool that could make an injury such as this.

He could see muscle tissue trying to knit itself back together and took out his needle, threading the thick string through the eye with practiced ease.

He started with the far left side of the laceration, drawing the thread in and out and slowly bringing flesh together.

Fingers tightened in grey cloth and deep amethyst eyes opened to stare into his own, though his bangs covered the amber orbs.

He did not pause in his task, continuing on until the last stitch was in place. He wiped away some blood that had leaked out and leaned backwards till he sat on the floor in front of her. Her eyes were closed again.

"Does the Lady have a story to tell~?" Undertaker asked bringing his hand up to untangle her own from his sash. Her grip held firm and her eyelids remained shut. Soft even breathes departed from her, evidence of her dormancy.

Undertaker sighed. He wouldn't be getting any answers tonight if he got any at all. Her clamp like grip didn't loosen even in sleep. He had been upgraded from friend to doctor to teddy bear within the span of an hour or so.

He stood and picked her up bridal style and though he was gentle he doubted an earthquake could wake the woman at this point.

He entered the bed chambers and carefully laid her on her good side before settling down next to her. Sensing body heat, Lilis almost immediately pulled herself closer to the reaper, burying her face into his shoulder as her other hand found its way to his sash as well.

Undertaker didn't try to regain the space back. He would indulge her tonight as well as himself, he would admit.

He ran a hand through her thick carmine tresses, feeling the silky softness run between his fingers slowly then traced down her spine with one long black nail.

A small shiver ran up the unconscious girls back at the action followed by a tiny noise, but she didn't wake. Not wanting to test his luck, Undertaker ceased his ministrations. He rested a hand on Lilis' shoulder lightly and closed his eyes, letting slumber overcome him as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say it was an awkward day would have been the understatement of the century, Lilis supposed.

She had woken up practically entangled with Undertaker. Her hand wrapped in his robes, his hand in her hair and they were less than four inches apart.

She ignored her thoughts on that subject for another time however for more immediate concerns. She untangled her limbs and twisted herself to look at her side. Fully healed.

Perfectly smooth and flawless skin covered every inch of what had recently been a horrible mess of tissue. The only evidence left were thick black stitches that weaved in and out of her skin.

She went into the washroom and began pulling the thread from her side, loop by loop. After that was completed she took in her appearance in the mirror.

Her dress had barely any left side remaining, but overall her visage wasn't too out of order. She wrinkled her nose. She smelled like death though.

She ran a bath and cleaned herself up, discarding the dress for a new one and walked to the front of the shop to greet awkward occurrence # 2.

She should have guessed that this would happen. After all, all dead bodies came here. Still, those facts didn't keep her from being surprised when she encountered Madam Red's pale and lifeless body being prepared for burial.

Most of the work was already done. She was dressed in white and Undertaker was applying makeup to her ashen face.

"Madam Red's wound looked very familiar~" Undertaker said turning to Lilis.

"It doesn't matter now." She replied to his unspoken request for an explanation. He was a bit protective, she knew, but she could take care of herself for the most part and she didn't need him running off to go deal with annoying renegade reapers. Especially since she was pretty sure he had already been dealt with.

She walked up to the side of the coffin and looked down upon the deceased woman. The makeup made it as if she were merely resting. White flowers surrounded her on all sides.

"When is the funeral?"

"Two day's from now~ I also have to bury that one, as per the young earl's request~"

He pointed to a second coffin that Lilis had not noticed. She wandered over to it, curiously looking inside to find the body of the woman that had been in that room Grell and Madam Red had emerged from.

She was really quite pretty now that she was cleaned off and sewn back together. It was a shame she could not have been saved.

"This woman… "

"Mary Jane Kelly~ Would you like to give her a burial with me?~She has no relatives here~"

Lilis scoffed silently. Why should she care about some dead woman? It hadn't been her job to save her, hadn't been her responsibility. She wasn't supposed to be a sympathetic creature. But she found herself nodding anyway.

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later found three children frolicking outside a church. Loud bells chimed from the top of the belfry and one of the smaller children paused.

"Hey, Big Bro! Why is the church so packed today?"

The eldest child turned to stare at all the people flooding the chapel and uttered a simple. "Dunno."

"Wha? I thought you were meant to be smart, Big bro!"

The little girl pointed an accusing finger at him. "Stupid."

"Hey I'm only twelve! I can't be expected to know everything!"

"Correct~"

All three children jumped nearly a foot into the air. They didn't even see the tall man in black arrive, as he leaned against the wrought iron fence.

"It's only natural for a child to not understand~" he said heedless of the quivering children. "Today is a particular woman's special gala~"

"G- Gala?" The eldest asked, clutching onto his younger siblings.

"Yeah~ the final great ceremony in each human's life~" He leaned in as if to tell them a secret. "A funeral~"

"You're going to give those children a heart attack, Undertaker."

Undertaker looked down at the children, who looked as though they'd drop dead in fright at any moment then glanced over to Lilis, the three kids darted away as soon as he wasn't looking. She was dressed black, blending in with the rest of the mourners and in her right hand she held a shovel.

She smiled and gave him an expectant look before turning and walking away. He grabbed his own shovel, which had been leaning against the fence and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the church, it was quiet save for the sounds of sniffling and sobbing.

Elizabeth stood in front of her aunt's casket, holding a white flower which she placed into the casket along with the rest of them.

"Aunt Ann…" she whispered and began to murmur a silent prayer, when the church doors opened loudly. She turned around and gasped. "Ciel!"

Sure enough the young boy stood in black at the entrance of the church. He was holding a flowing red gown, one of Madam Red's favorites.

Hushed whispers were to either side of him as he strolled though the center of the pews towards the coffin.

He drew the dress from his shoulders laying it out upon his aunt and removed a red rose from his lapel, tucking it amongst the white flowers beside her head.

"Neither plain clothes nor these white flowers suit you, Madam Red, only this red of passion, the color of liquorice burning the landscape. Rest in peace, Aunt Ann."

Red rose petal began to blow in from the agape entrance doors. The mourners looked about in confusion and awe at the spectacle.

Outside, Sebastian stood at the left side of the carriage full of petals. His face was an expressionless mask differing greatly to that of the Undertaker's, who stood next to his demoness companion on the right side of the carriage doors.

Lilis held her gloved hand up into the stream of red petals, watching as they contrasted with her black gloves with a great and almost childlike interest.

She grabbed one from the air and held it in her right hand and in her left hand a she held one of her own blue rose petals. One symbolized passion and love, while the other meant mystery and attaining the impossible. It was almost like a choice, she thought, as she held them in her fingers.

They were practically opposites, to attain something and to remain unattainable.

"Lilis~"

The woman looked up from her palms to see Undertaker and Sebastian looking at her. She must have dazed off. They tried to look at what she was holding but she brought her hands behind her back, crushing their contents.

'_Such wasteful thoughts.' _she mused. _'As if I'd ever be concerned with such things.'_

"Let us go bury the lost shall we?~"

Lilis pouted. "I already helped you once today! Do I look like a grave digger to you?"

He poked her in the cheek. "Ah but you would make such a cute gravedigger!~"

She blushed lightly, suddenly recalling that morning two days ago. She shook her head as if to clear away her thought then poked him in the forehead, smirking arrogantly. "I'd make a cute anything! You name it! You want me to dig a grave? Okay. You've never seen a fossor look so good."

Neither Undertaker nor Lilis noticed the scowl that passed over Sebastian's features at their exchange. It was gone by the time Undertaker turned back around to address the butler.

"We'll see you at the cemetery~ We'll have the grave ready~"

He waved goodbye and they both departed, while Sebastian stood waiting for his master, his thoughts on the young demoness. She really was quite friendly with the bizarre undertaker and he hadn't missed that blush. He'd have to have a chat with his little kitten. He didn't want her slipping into someone else's grasp anytime soon. No. Not when he was just getting started with her.

A/N: Oh my! Naughty Sebastian, what are you thinking, oh ho ho! And Undertaker's feeling come out!.. kinda…

If any of you are wondering what a fossor is... it's a grave digger, coming from the Latin word fodere, meaning "to dig." THE MORE YOU KNOW *RAINBOW*

Hope you liked this chapter! It's back up to par word count wise so yay.

Now review, my little birdies, REVIEW!


	16. Temptation

A/N: Over 50 reviews!!! 50 review celebration parteh!! *techno music* so anyhey… Ive been sick with Bronchialaryngitis or something…the demonic offspring of bronchitis and laryngitis if you couldn't tell… and it's like….the fourth time this year alone that ive gotten it AND it upsets my asthma so I basically get a triple punch to the immune system. *teh suck* and it saps my strength so sorry for the late update. Ive been a big heap of death lately~~

This chapter is dedicated to **Lt. Commander Richie** who drew a wonderful fanart that I posted a link to in my profile. Check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji…or any serialized anime for that matter, but a girl can dream right?....no?....damn

**Chapter 15: Temptation**

Ciel had told Sebastian that he had one last place to visit and the butler had assumed he meant another area of the cemetery. After all, Undertaker and Lilis had been nowhere in sight around Madam Red's grave and had the man not said that they would meet them at the cemetery?

So he followed his young master through the gravestones until they spotted the two by a small grave.

"Undertaker, are you done?" The boy asked. Undertaker was sitting on the grave talking to Lilis, who had been sitting down, but stood as the approached. He looked over to the oncoming pair.

Ciel stopped a few feet from them and looked confused to see the young demoness in their company, but didn't comment on it because Undertaker had begun to speak.

"But of course~ We gave her a beautiful burial, take a look~"

The gravestone was made of clean white stone and on the surface of the newly disturbed earth lay four white lilies and a single blue rose. Across the face of the gravestone was a simple name.

'_Mary Jane Kelly'_

Sebastian looked at the grave surprised. "The final victim of Jack the Ripper."

"She was an immigrant so no one came forth to claim the body~, that's why our kind earl gave the unknown prostitute a grave of her own~ She even had lovely a two person funeral ceremony~"

Lilis rolled her eyes. "That was hardly a ceremony… "She muttered.

*Earlier*

As the coffin was being buried Undertaker had sung some off key 'dirge', though in her opinion, Lilis had never heard a more cheerful dirge, which he had pestered her to sing along with.

She had not known the words (she suspected he made them up as he went) so she simply hummed 'Who killed cock robin?' until the hole had been filled with dirt.

They laid the four lilies out on the grave and then Lilis added the blue rose.

Undertaker had immediately after, sat upon the stone and wiped at his forehead, even though he had not even broken a sweat.

"I wonder if sitting on a grave like that is disrespectful…"

"I'm sure the departed lady won't mind~"

Lilis chuckled. "Surely not."

"You always sing so well~" Undertaker moaned enviously. "What song was that?~ Will you sing it again?~"

Lilis quirked a brow. "Hm? Song?"

Undertaker tried to mimic her from earlier with the big keyword being 'try'. He really was quite tone deaf.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed covering his mouth for the sake of her eardrums. "It's just an old nursery rhyme I heard once… "

She removed her hands once he had stopped and sat on the ground. Her black dress billowed out around her. To the black hat she wore, a mourning veil was attached; shadowing her eyes a bit. She thought about the song she heard many years ago that had stuck with her then began.

"_Who killed Cock Robin? _

_I, said the Sparrow, _

_with my bow and arrow, _

_I killed Cock Robin._

_Who saw him die? _

_I, said the Fly, _

_with my little eye, _

_I saw him die. _

_All the birds of the air _

_fell a-sighing and a-sobbing, _

_when they heard of the death _

_of poor Cock Robin_

_when they heard the bell toll for_

_oh, poor Cock Robin." _

Her lyrical voice drifted off and she looked to her companion, who was tapping his chin in thought.

He hm'd as if in deep contemplation of the song.

"Don't think too hard on it, it's just an old rhyme." she said waving away his musings.

But Undertaker couldn't help but ponder why Lilis sang that song in particular.

Ciel and Sebastian showed up not long after that.

"I realized why I could not save this woman." Ciel was currently saying.

"Had I made her life my priority, there were a number of times I could have saved her, but I did not. Instead I focused on capturing Jack the Ripper and let her die." He looked away from the grave. "Even my own relative."

"Do you regret it?~" Undertaker asked.

Ciel did not answer at first and for a moment they thought he would ignore the question.

"I do not." he finally answered. "Jack the Ripper is gone. The queen's worries have been laid to rest."

"Oh, Queen Victoria, are her worries the only ones that matter?" Lilis asked in a singsong voice. "What of the worries of itty Phantomhive?"

"I'm not a fan~" Undertaker admitted. "She leaves all the painful and dirty work to the Earl~ While she sits high above everyone else~"

"This is the fate my family has always been burdened with. It was passed on to me along with this ring." Ciel held his hand up. The large blue gem sparkled in the sunlight.

"How pretty, this lovely blue!" Lilis grabbed Ciel's hand and gushed over the trinket. "You'd hardly think such a small and appealing thing could force one into servitude."

Undertaker nodded and grabbed Ciel's shoulders. "It's more like a collar~ connecting you to the queen with this chain of fate~"

Ciel pulled away from the double teaming duo. "The one who decided to wear this collar was me!" he yelled before he was jerked forward by Undertaker's hand clutched on his tie.

"I hope that collar one day chokes you~" He whispered in a cross between a playful and menacing voice. "Otherwise it'd be boring~"

He let the tie slip from his grasp and Ciel stumbled back, surprised at the by the man's uncharacteristic actions, but a moment later the Undertaker was back to his frivolous self.

"If something else happens come by the shop~" he said. He turned and began walking away, resting his shovel over his shoulder. "For the Earl and his butler, my doors are always open~"

Once the Undertaker was out of sight Ciel addressed Lilis. "How do you two know ea-" but when he turned to face her, the spot was empty. She had already departed, no doubt having anticipated the young Phantomhive's questions.

"Damn it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel had been right. But that was really nothing new.

The boy should have known beforehand that Lilis wouldn't stick around to sate his curiosity about anything, if only to annoy him. And though it was fun frustrating the itty Phantomhive, the truth was Lilis was uncomfortable around the boy now that he knew her _true name_.

She wondered idly, if he new what that even meant, to know a demon's _true name_?

Probably not, considering he had not acted upon anything or even shown any hint of intent. For now she'd rest easy and hope Sebastian didn't mention anything to the boy.

Her heels clicked rhythmically against cobblestones as she wandered without destination down the streets of London. Her eyes scanned the people around her looking for potential clients. The news of Jack the Ripper no longer being a threat should have people up and about again, but it'd take a few more days, she supposed. The streets were still relatively sparse.

Unfortunately no one of interest came into sight. "I've never seen so many people just content with their lives, how bothersome." she mumbled under her breath.

"Humans are such unpredictable things, aren't they?"

Lilis didn't jump and if asked, she'd deny that her heart almost popped right out of her chest till the cows came home. Damn that smug demon bastard for sneaking up on her!

"Don't you have a little boy to stalk?" She asked glancing sideways at Sebastian.

As usual and to her displeasure, her taunts did not affect him in the least. "If the young master needs anything I will be there in an instant, but for now I have other important matters to settle."

"Oh? Well such matter cannot be _that_ pressing, since you seem to find disturbing me a good use of your very 'important' time." she commented dryly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Who's to say these important matters aren't about _you_, my dear."

Before Lilis could retort he grabbed her arm and forcefully directed her into an alleyway, away from onlookers, what little there were.

"Let me go." she hissed.

Sebastian complied and released her arm only to grab her shoulders and push her back into the wall before she could move. He leaned in close to her, smirking arrogantly.

"My young master doesn't know the importance of a demon's name, but of course _I_ do..." he whispered. Lilis felt as if ice had been dropped down the back of her dress.

"You would use such a low trick just to spite me?" she scowled.

Sebastian tsked. "You think so low of me. This is not to spite you."

He moved his hands up her shoulders till they were nearly closed around her neck. His thumbs rested on her collar bones.

"I'm just going to have you accept your place as my toy and since you seem to be set on being rebellious against this fact you leave me no choice… " his voice trailed away.

Then, as if starting where he had previously left off during their scuffle in the woods, Sebastian lowered his mouth to the vulnerable juncture between her shoulder and neck.

Lilis, stunned, didn't move. She hardly even took a breath apart from her initial gasp; she was so caught up with finding a way out of the mess she was in. She felt the sharp point of a fang gently scratch up the column of her throat, tracing a path along her jugular which was then retraced with the tip of his tongue.

Every fiber of her being was tense nearly to the point of snapping like an over wound spring.

She had to think of a way out of this, but more importantly, she had to _think_! It was an feat that was becoming increasingly difficult to accomplish.

All she could wrap her mind around was the fact that she hated this. She hated this. She hated this. And the only thing she hated more than this was the small part of her that was becoming warmed by the sensations the demon was sending through her body.

Sebastian meanwhile, discovered a favorite flavor. He nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of her jaw the licked it lightly, nearly lost in his enjoyment.

Unfortunately for him, the light nip catapulted Lilis from her tension numbed state back into her right mind and an idea popped into her head, which she quickly grabbed at. Why not go for the pride?

"It's a bit pathetic though… " she began absently, waiting for him to take the bait.

The bite came instantaneously. The butler paused, though he did not move away, and waited for further explanation. Lilis was only too happy to continue, finally able to think clearly now that his tongue was back in his mouth.

"Surely a good demon needn't resort to using a _true name_. Is that all you're capable of, resorting to such cheap and easy tricks?"

Lilis knew instantly that she had struck a cord. Ciel may think that demons had no loyalty or convictions, that they only held their aesthetics in high regard. But he was wrong.

Demons have everything humans have, even if to a bit of a more extreme degree.

If a demon wanted to have loyalties, then they'd have loyalties. Nothing stopped it from happening.

Demons also felt lust and temptation. If they didn't, Lilis wouldn't be in her current situation.

And just like any creature with power, demons had pride. It was almost an equation. More power equals more pride and Sebastian was a demon with a good share of power.

He finally drew back slightly and locked gazes with her.

Ruby met amethyst.

"You must be so used to having human women fall at your feet that having a challenge frightens you." She continued if only to hammer the last nail into the coffin. It seemed to work.

He was obviously not pleased with her assumption of him; all traces of amusement were gone from his face as he gave in to his pride as a demon and as a male. He stepped away from her about a step, but his gaze didn't waver.

He knew what she was up to and it only increased his drive to prove her wrong. Victory would be sweeter that way. Oh yes, and he'd enjoy and savor every moment of it when it came.

"Alright little kitten, you get your way this time. I don't need a name to snare you. You'll learn soon enough… "He grinned a wicked grin full of ill intentions and fangs.

"… even demons can give in to temptation."

With that last word he sank into the shadows of the alleyway and disappeared, leaving Lilis alone with her thoughts. She had gotten out of another close call, but Sebastian's last words left her anything but reassured with her plan.

She knew demons could fall into temptation. What frightened her was the fact that her descent may already be beginning.

A/N: I hated the first part of this chapter. Writing it was difficult for some reason. I blame the illness. Yep… still dying *blaaargh death noises*

Review to bring me back to life~


	17. Back in Business and a Brief Respite

A/N: Your reviews have brought me back to life! This story is now being written by a ZOMBIE!! OOOOOH!

anyhey…. some review have brought me to pondering. **Who** **are you guyz voting for**, **Undertaker or Sebastian?** I honestly don't even know who I'm even going with at this point… gaaaah such a hard choice! So help me out, ne? Tell me in your reviews.

P.s. **Kimberly Kimariwarui,** can't wait to see you're art!

Disclaimer: All non-existent profits of this story go to buying me a unicorn!...yea ok… I own nothing but my own characters.

**Chapter 16: Back in Business and a Brief Respite**

Lilis was baffled by fate.

She had been sure fate was cursing her, playing games with her life by sending annoyances her way at every turn. These annoyances had lately been coming in the form of a certain demon.

She was still leaning against the wall of the alley, where Sebastian had left her when suddenly fate threw her a bone.

She heard the words as if they were spoken loudly in an empty room despite being spoken in nearly a whisper on a now crowded street.

"I hate you. I wish you'd die." The words had been spoken by a young man, probably around the age of twenty, who stood in the shadow of a shop doorway, watching an older man walk away.

The demoness was there in an instant. She easily glided through oblivious humans before appearing in front of the young man, startling him and making him tear his gaze away from the elder man.

"Such harsh words, my young handsome sir, do you really mean them?"

"W-What?" The man drew back from her in surprise and suspicion.

She smiled her most charming smile. The same smile she had used on hundreds of men before him. The same smile that more experienced men had fallen prey to.

"You can tell me."

The man was instantly clay for her to mold. She could practically feel his body relax and his trust grow.

'_Silly boy.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you like to… uh…come in?" The boy asked, gesturing to the shop behind him. He apparently owned it. As soon as she nodded, he ushered her in and shut the glass door, turning the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'

"Who is that man that you wish dead?" Lilis asked again sitting gracefully in a nearby chair. She surveyed the shop. It was a clock shop. Pocket watches, Grandfather clocks, wall clocks and other such devices filled the store.

The boy had yet to turn away from the glass door.

"Are you some kind of succubus?"

Lilis was rendered speechless for a moment. What the hell?

Maybe he was not as naïve as she first thought, having quickly guessed she wasn't human.

She giggled lightly. "Not quite."

She _had_ been assumed to be a succubus before, but never by one so young! It was usually by old priests, who, in their old age, began to feel as if their life had been rather empty and went to wishing as folks like them tend to do.

It was amusing how quickly men went back to piety when a demon appears before them.

'Succubus! Demon! Filthy creature! Go back to the depths of hell from whence you came!' They'd yell and Lilis would laugh and mock them saying how it had been _their_ weakness that drove them to call for her.

But in the end she couldn't force anyone to make a deal with her and so she'd leave them, empty handed. She stopped appearing before religious men after awhile. Getting cursed and spit at was something she'd never make a habit of.

After hearing her answer the young man finally turned from the door. He smiled at her and jokingly said. "That's too bad."

Lilis resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan. _'Men…'_

"So then, what are you? Who are you? What do you want?"

He didn't say it in a rude way, merely curious. Lilis beckoned him over to her with a delicate hand gesture. He complied, stepping forward until he stood directly in front of her.

She took his hand in one of hers and placed her other hand gently on top of it as if in a comforting action. "I am a granter of wishes." she said in her light feather voice. "_Who_ I am is not important only what I can do for _you_ is."

She let the words sink in before continuing. "You made a, wish young man-"

"It's James…" he cut in, staring sheepishly at the hand she still held between her own two. "James Henlen"

"James" she cooed, eliciting a blush from the man. "You made a wish didn't you?"

James hesitated. "Um.."

"You wished for someone's death." Lilis insisted. "Who was it, James?"

"N-Nobody…I…I don't.. really want…"

Lilis stood up. James was short, but still a good two inches taller than her. She let go of his hand and placed her palm on his cheek.

"Sure you do." She said sweetly, her eyes melted into the hypnotizing gem like purple. "Tell me the truth, James."

"It's my father, well my adoptive father." The young man at last admitted. "He had promised he'd give me the shop, when he retired. He was planning on retiring next year but he changed his mind. He says he'll work till he can't anymore and that leaves me, his only child, out of work."

Lilis listened and feigned sympathy as he continued. James voice rose as he got worked up over his misfortune.

"It's a family business and he has no other children! I can't work anywhere else, I have no other talents! If he'd just die then all my problems would be solved!"

Once he was done he took a breath to calm himself. He looked at the woman in front of him in shame. "I'm a horrible person." he lamented. "Wishing my own father dead."

'_Yes you are.'_ "Oh shh, _he's_ the one who left you with nothing." _'You're rather selfish and pathetic…' _"What is any poor boy to do?"

She folded her hands together then reopened them revealing a tiny pin with the visage of a blue rose.

"Clip this to his coat." she instructed him, placing it in his hand. "After he has passed, I'll come back for it. All I ask in return is a favor."

"What favor? Whatever you ask, I'll do it!" James clutched the pin, his hope, excitedly.

"I'll ask of the favor at a later date." Lilis answered. "For now, all you need to worry about is _that_."

She pointed to the pin. James nodded anxiously. It was almost unsettling, the vigor this young man acted with. He was going to kill his father, but he was acting like a child who'd been given money to go buy candy with.

Lilis moved to head for the exit when he lightly grabbed her sleeve, once again looking sheepish with his eyes averted off to the side. He scratched the back of his head timidly before he made eye contact.

"I know you're not a succubus, but how about a good luck kiss." he asked.

Lilis mentally sighed, exasperated. She was happy to finally be on fate's good side and all, but did fate have to send her _this_ fool? Not caring about cold blooded murder was one thing, but flirting as well? How ridiculous was this boy?

She gently tugged her sleeve from his grasp. "Don't worry, James, you won't even need luck, not this time."

She continued on her way to the exit, grabbing the door knob.

"Uh, wait that's locked." James said, but noticed she opened it without any difficulty.

"Until later." She bade and disappeared into the crowd as the door clicked shut.

He hurried over to see where she went, but when he went to pull the door, it didn't budge. Upon closer inspection he noticed the lock was still in place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ciel once again found himself staring at a white envelope sealed with red wax.

He sighed at the prospect of another task so soon, but opened the letter anyway. This was his job, after all.

He read the words carefully and once he finished he read them again.

Was this really an assignment from the queen?

He had to go to Houndsworth for the sole purpose of seeing if it would make a good resort spot for Her Majesty.

He checked all over the seal, envelope, and letter for any sign of it being a joke. There was none. Ciel sighed again and called for his butler.

Sebastian came instantly and waited for his master to speak.

"It would seem we have to make a trip to Houndsworth." Ciel told him, holding up the letter as an explanation. "I can't leave the three buffoons here to wreck the mansion so they'll have to come with us as well. Make preparations, because we are to leave immediately."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian assented and left the room. As soon as he was out of Ciel's presence his normal calm façade turned dark. His plans for Lilis would have to wait now.

He had felt her resolve weakening in the alley and had wanted to exploit the opening, but now he had no chance of doing so. Her stance against him would probably strengthen in his absence as well!

He let out a calm breath. _'No matter.' _he thought, putting his unruffled mask back in place. He was always up for a challenge. She was free for now, but when he got back…

Sebastian smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost a relief to Undertaker when Lilis walked into the shop unscathed and not in a strange mood.

It seemed she was more prone to such entrances lately that he was almost half expecting them.

As it was, the demoness entered in an entirely unexpected way. She was smiling and looking most content.

"Hm? Has something good happened?~" he asked as she made a beeline over to his cookie jar.

"Just business." She answered, biting off the end of one of the bone shaped cookies she had such a fondness for. "And I managed to keep my _name_ from being abused. Sebastian knows it, you know."

Undertaker frowned. "How did that happen?~"

Lilis groaned. "Talking about it will just bring up loathsome memories. I don't wish to spoil my mood."

"Well I happen to have some news about the young Earl and his butler~"

Lilis perked her ears. "Oh?"

"It seems Ciel has gotten another assignment from that Victoria~ His whole household is leaving to go to Houndsworth, though I don't know why~" he trailed off.

For about a minute there was complete and utter silence, then the sound of the cookie that had been in Lilis' hand falling onto the counter.

Lilis practically flew across the room to envelope the startled reaper in a joyful hug.

"The tides are changing! Respite!" She sung happily to the confused man.

Could the day get better? No demon breathing down her neck, literally, for at least a good few weeks! Surely Sebastian was cursing _his_ fate right now as she celebrated her own. It just made it all the sweeter.

"Samil Alastor Jeshire, you have brought me most rapturous news!" she laughed into his hair.

The nearly strangled Undertaker was taken aback. The demoness _must_ be in a good mood for her to use his full name, a name she last used twenty three years ago when she had nearly killed herself playing around with his scythe. She only used it in very bad situations or very good situations and when he heard it he remembered suddenly, how nice it was to hear it from her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_October 1665_

_Undertaker noticed the woman, Lilis, was looking uncomfortable at having just given her name to a complete stranger. He could nearly hear her mentally wondering what had come over her._

"_Samil A. Jeshire~" _

_She looked at him confused. "What?"_

"_My name~" he explained. He felt perhaps telling her his name would put her more at ease. It appeared to have worked. She walked nearer to him._

"_What does the A stand for?"_

"_Alastor~"_

"_Samil Alastor Jeshire." She tested the name out saying each part separately and carefully. "It's a bit of a mouthful." She concluded and let out a soft peal of laughter at the reaper's expression._

"_I like it though!" she said waving her hands around to show she had not meant any offense by it. "I suppose it suits you… or the amount you that I know, that is… "_

_She fiddled with her blue bow choker. "Samil…"_

_He listened to her repeat it softly a few times, enjoying every time she whispered it. She sounded almost like a child who had learned a new word that they planned to use immediately at the next available opportunity. _

_Finally she nodded as if coming to a decision. She stepped in front of him. She held out a blue rose and stared at him expectantly until he took it._

"_Samil. I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you now that you know my name." she said, smiling. "I trust you'll keep me entertained."_

_He looked at her surprised. She was an impulsive little thing, wasn't she? He knew however, that he wouldn't mind the company of one like her and he tucked the rose into a button hole on his coat and grinned widely. _

"_I suppose life will be more interesting now, my dear Lilis~"_

A/N: GASP! Undertaker's real name!!! yup, there it is. If anyone was wondering, Samil is actually the name of an angel of death or something…don't remember where I learned that… on another note, Lilis being called a succubus is actually a joke on her name. Lilith, the Lilin, and the Lilitu are all considered to be forms of succubi in Christian, Jewish, and Sumerian, respectively and I based her name of Lilith, a powerful female demon.


	18. What You Can't Touch

A/N: I was so anxious to post the last chapter before I had to leave for work that I didn't read through it like I usually do and missed some typos. It has been reposted as well as chapter 15.

To all those who commented on the name, yes…I **did** in fact mean Samil as a variation of Samael…but I thought the actual name Samael didn't fit as well sooo…

anyhey Im glad you all like the name cuz I was all worried and stuff.

**Z: **I didn't know that! Totally weird (and entertaining) coincidence!

Also keep voting for who you like better if you haven't already, my little birdies!

Disclaimer: Meow meow mew *hiss* nyaaaaa *purrr* meow! ((Translation: I don't own Kuroshitsuji…mew!))

**Chapter 17: What You Can't Touch**

The first thing Lilis did when she woke up the next morning was breathe in a lungful of fresh air, or air as fresh as air can get when you're living in a house that also serves as a morgue.

The air, she decided, tasted worry free.

She untangled herself from the bed sheets and made her way over to a closet. She searched through hanging attire until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a favorite dress.

The dress itself was nearly thirty years old, but still in excellent condition. It was vertically striped in white and midnight blue all the way down to the bottom where there was a band of diagonal striping. It had an off the shoulder decollete neckline made to tease and short frilled sleeves. Dark blue ribbon wrapped around the waist and stopped in a bow off to the side. Another larger bow was under that one and two wide ribbon strands came from the bottom of it to dangle along the skirt.

Lilis had spotted it on a young woman at a ball. The young woman had given her the dress in exchange for the 'voice of a canary'.

Lilis didn't know why she wanted to chirp like a bird, but she granted the wish anyway and took her price from the girl. The woman had been rendered speechless, full of gratitude, Lilis had figured.

The demoness spared a brief thought to whatever happened to the lady but put it from her mind almost immediately after. She didn't care, really.

She adorned the dress and placed a white, wide brimmed hat on her head. A dark blue ribbon wrapped around it and trailed over the back reaching down to her shoulder blades.

When she looked in the mirror she was more than pleased. She looked exquisite, and that's exactly what she was going for.

She heard a long whistle behind her and moved her head to the side to spy Undertaker behind her in the reflection.

"Is it my birthday?~" he asked.

Lilis tilted her hat a bit. "Do _you_ even know how old you are?" she asked in response.

Undertaker opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it again in thought. "No… I don't suppose I do~" he stated honestly without much care then asked. "Is it _your _birthday?"

"Are you trying to tell me you want some cake?" Lilis joked.

"It would be nice~ I haven't had cake in a while~"

Lilis laughed. "Sorry, it's not my birthday either. I'm just going out for a bit."

"Business?~"

Lilis turned to him and smiled wickedly. "Nope. This is for pure entertainment." she replied. "Itty Phantonhive and company leave today and I'm going to see them off."

Undertaker tilted his head to the right then to the left before asking. "Why?~"

Instead of answering Lilis just inquired. "Do you want to come?"

Undertaker nodded. There were no dead people to deal with today and his curiosity over the matter needed sating. He looked over his companion's garb once more. Was he supposed to wear something nicer?

Lilis gave his mentally question a negative answer when she looped her arm in his and all but dragged him out the front door.

"We don't want to miss them. And we have to walk so we should leave now, right?"

"Are you trying to tell me you want a carriage?~" Undertaker teased.

"Perhaps for my birthday." Lilis replied slyly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The odd pair got glances everywhere they went.

They made a strange sight, a beautiful woman in a showy dress hooked to the arm of a strange looking man with a large top hat and black robes.

Neither of the two spared a thought to any of the onlookers, however. They jested with each other continuously as they strolled through the avenues.

Lilis was currently telling Undertaker stories from when she had left England.

"And all these people died, because of some potatoes! Potatoes!"(1) She exclaimed. "And before that India was hit.(2) I didn't pick the right time to leave England I suppose." she sighed before murmuring. "I never was a big fan of potatoes…"

"Hu hu hu, liar~ I've seen you eat potatoes~"

"Those were _sweet_ potatoes." She pointed out. "There's a difference."

Undertaker agreed. Sweet potatoes were very good. Thinking about it made him hungry.

It was to be noted that Lilis had a fondness for sweets. His bone cookies were a favorite of hers, but he'd seen her eat pies, cakes, tarts, pastries, sweet breads, ice cream, and almost any other thing with sugar in it.

He didn't claim to know every habit and fact about demons, but he wondered if this was normal behavior for one. He didn't see her eat a lot of regular food and she rarely even consumed the souls that demons supposedly lived off of.

"-thought it was honey but it was really sap."

Lost in his thoughts, Undertaker only caught the end of Lilis' last tale. She glanced up at him from under her hat. "Well? Did you miss me while I was gone?"

Incredibly so, was the first thing that came to Undertaker's mind. "It was very boring~" is what he said.

"I missed you." She admitted. "England is where I belong, I believe."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the two eventually arrived at the Phantomhive manor they spotted Ciel's carriage outside in front. It was packed and ready to go, two horses were hooked up to the front of it, pawing at the ground with their hooves.

As they neared the entrance another carriage came from behind the mansion. Maylene, Bard, Tanaka, and Finny were seated in it waiting.

Bard noticed them first, as he was facing in their direction.

"Oh, who are they?" he asked. Maylene and Finny turned to see who he was talking about. A look of recognition dawned across Finny's features.

"It's that woman!" he announced. Maylene and Bard looked at him and waited for the boy to elaborate. "The French maid that fought with Sebastian!" he insisted.

A simultaneous 'oooh!' came from the cook and the maid.

Lilis waved at them. "Hello!"

Bard jumped out of the carriage to greet them. "I thought you were French." he said, noticing her lack of accent.

"I'm not." the demoness retorted, not explaining any further than that.

Bard scratched his head. "Um, alright... The name's Bardroy, pleasure to meet you and actually greet you." he shook her hand. "Over there's Finnian and Maylene." The two waved from the carriage.

"Likewise, call me Rosie." She replied and gestured to her companion reaper. "This is Sammy." Undertaker grinned at the pseudonym and nodded at them. "We are looking for Ciel~"

At that moment, aforementioned boy walked out of the mansion doors with Sebastian in tow. Lilis spotted him and called out loudly to grab the boy's attention as well as his butler's. When Ciel whipped about to find the source of the noise and laid eyes on his 'guests', his facial expression made Undertaker practically double over in laughter.

The boy's eyes were as big as dinner plates and his mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish.

Lilis, on the other hand, was more intently focused on the butler's expression.

Sebastian's gaze roved over her entire figure almost hungrily, eyes narrowing as he did so. His expression made it very obvious that he was not thrilled with her visit and he had probably guessed her intentions as well. Lilis didn't even try to contain her smug grin. _'Good.'_

"Undertaker! What are you doing here?"

The question had come from Ciel as he made his way over to them. Undertaker merely shrugged and pointed to Lilis as if to say 'It was her idea'.

The woman was still smirking at Sebastian, who came over to join the group. He stood in front of Lilis, making an imposing figure with his taller frame, but she didn't back down.

Putting her hands on her hips Lilis said, addressing Ciel. "We just came to see you off."

She returned her gaze to the demon in front of her but continued speaking to the Earl. "Just how far away _is_ Houndsworth? Pretty far I assume since I've never heard of it."

"That's…. not saying much~" Undertaker deemed it necessary to throw out, snickering.

Lilis ignored the barb at her lack of knowledge. "Well how would I know?" she asked. "It doesn't involve me. But really, it must be at least a day's way away! How long will you be there? Surely a week at least?"

She was blatantly grinning impishly at the butler, her chin jutting out in defiance. Sebastian clenched his fists at his side. He could not make any move with Ciel present, but oh, how he wished to show this insolent woman!

Oblivious to the silent war going on between the two, Ciel nodded. "It will take a day and a half if not two just to arrive. As for how long we'll stay, it is uncertain."

Finally the demoness turned away from Sebastian towards Ciel speaking in a mothering voice. "Well you shouldn't rush. Make it a leisurely trip. A young boy like you with so much stress needs a vacation every now and then."

She patted the boy on his head much to his annoyance. He swatted her hand away agitatedly, though she didn't seem to mind.

"How about some tea before you go?~" Undertaker suggested. Lilis clapped her hands together.

"Excellent idea! We are parched, having walked all this way just to see you off."

Ciel wasn't one to feel guilty about such trivial matters. He had not _asked_ them to come, they just simple _had_. He still was a gentleman though, and he led them into the mansion after giving instructions to his other three servants to finish getting the carriages ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So why is the Earl going to Houndsworth?~" Undertaker questioned.

He, Ciel, and Lilis sat in various chairs around a short table. Sebastian was pouring tea for Ciel currently. The Earl accepted the cup and blew on it a few times before responding. "By order of the Queen, I must secure that village as a resort spot."

"You don't seem too thrilled." Lilis mused and beckoned Sebastian over, motioning to her empty cup.

"Whatever the Queen bids of me, I shall obey."

Pouring the tea into Lilis' cup, Sebastian had a clear view right down her dress. It was done purposely, he was sure. She was trying her best to drive him mad.

If she expected some visual reaction out of him she would be disappointed, but he covertly did not avert his eyes. Why waste a gift after all?

Lilis downed the scalding tea without so much as a blink and made a satisfied sound that very slightly bordered on suggestive, not enough for Ciel to be aware, but enough to invite indecent thoughts into the butler's mind. "Delicious."

Sebastian's hand tightened around the teapot handle imperceptibly.

Undertaker set down his empty cup, making a slight ringing noise on the saucer and stood up bringing the focus onto himself.

"Well~ We do hope you enjoy your trip, Earl~ We won't keep you from it any longer~"

The demoness gave him a curious look but didn't argue. She stood up gracefully and they made their way back out to the front of the building.

"Would you like a… lift back to town?"

It was easy to tell Ciel was a bit reluctant to actually follow through with his own offer. It was asked only for the sake of mannerisms. Houndsworth was in the opposite direction.

"No, that's quite alright. The walk is pleasant." Lilis responded, once again looping her arm through Undertaker's. "Enjoy your trip, Ciel, _Sebastian._"

Without anymore of a goodbye they turned around and headed back the way they came. Eventually they heard the carriages moving off towards the would-be resort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some time later, they once again found themselves walking through town.

The strange looks continued and so did their ignorance of them.

It was silent for a bit before Lilis hm'd as if thinking some great subject over in her mind.

Undertaker looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. It was obvious she wanted to.

"Undertaker, it is still early… "

Undertaker concurred. "That it is~"

Silence fell around them again as Lilis went back to deliberating. Finally she gave a firm nod as if a great resolution had been reached.

"We should get some cake."

(1): Everyone should've guessed that she's talking about the Great Irish Famine aka Potato Famine that happened from 1845 to 1852. Mmmmm I love potatoes!

(2): The Agra Famine of 1837.

A/N: Ah~ I hit a bit of a slump at some parts of this chapter… I'll say now that I do not have this story planned out really… I know what I want to happen at point A and point B, it's the in between bits that throw me sometimes. So please excuse the boringness of this chapter…


	19. Boredom

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! Guess whose laptop decided to stop working for a really long time for no reason at all!!! Well….there was a reason…but I kinda spaced when the guy fixing it was trying to explain what happened to me…he was cute. But I actually had to rewrite this whole chapter and it just. UGH! ANYHEY! I'm sorry for the long wait, my little birdies!

Thank you to all who reviewed, I love you!

**Hakuryu2400:** Seeing your wonderful drawing once my computer was back up and running gave me the inspiration to rewrite and finish this blasted chapter. Thank You.

Disclaimer: All claims of me owning Kuroshitsuji are illogical.

**Warning: Light and fluffy like delicious biscuits…**

**Chapter 18: Boredom**

It took a lot of effort. A LOT of effort for Lilis to not bury her face in her palms and just groan. However, she had her demon control and remained statuesque.

She sat on top of a counter with her legs crossed. Her left hand held her up while her right hand remained in front of her resting on her lap.

In front of her James Henlen stood, looking ashamed.

"I don't know where it went!" he stammered. "I put it on his coat, but it just disappeared! I don't know what to do!"

The demoness sighed. This boy made her weary. She had given him that pin three days ago and had decided to check up on the progress today. Progress result? Absolutely none.

"Did you put it on without his knowledge?" She asked. James nodded.

"Then he probably thought it was someone else's trash."

Lilis brought the hand resting in her lap up and snapped her fingers. A new blue pin appeared in between her pointer finger and middle finger. She handed it to James.

"Try giving it to him as a gift." She ordered.

Humans always seemed to feel obligated to use or wear things the got as gifts. James nodded.

His facial expression showed that the idea of such a strategy had never even occurred to him. It didn't surprise her.

The demoness stood up and gave the young man a look. "There is nothing suspicious about a pin." she told him. "Don't act like there is or you'll only make trouble for yourself."

"O-of course. I'll give it to him right away."

Lilis nodded and walked out the front door of the shop once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Undertaker was eating a piece of birthday cake when Lilis walked into what she had come to consider her home.

The birthday cake had been purchased the same day they had seen Ciel and company off.

As she walked past him, she plucked the candle from the center of the piece being devoured. It was still lit. She blew it out and stuck the end covered with icing in her mouth, savoring the sweet goodness.

"You don't have to light the candles every time you eat a piece." Lilis spoke around the wax cylinder.

"It tastes better this way~" Undertaker gulped down the rest of the confectionary with gusto.

Lilis half wondered, if she had not swiped the candle from the cake, would it too have been consumed? Sometimes Undertaker didn't seem to pay mind to what he ingested.

"If you eat too fast you'll choke, you know." She said in a mother hen voice. She doubted such a petty thing could kill a Death God, but she found herself voicing parental advice often around the silly reaper.

Undertaker merely grinned his wide cheshire grin and licked the icing from his fork, thoroughly enjoying every sugary bit.

Lilis sprawled herself on top of a coffin and stretched out catlike on her stomach across the wooden surface. She eyed the spotless fork and the plate that was also getting licked clean.

"That was the last piece wasn't it?"

Undertaker, too preoccupied to respond verbally, simply nodded an affirmative. She flipped on her back and whistled in boredom.

She continued whistling a made up tune, waiting for Undertaker to interrupt her, but he didn't. She whistled louder, wanting him to ask about why she was whistling and therefore alleviating her ennui.

Still, however, she got no response.

In conjunction with her whistling she began tapping her heel on the coffin's lid beneath her.

Whistle. Whistle. Tap tap tap.

Nothing.

Tap. Whistle. Tap tap.

Tap. Whistle. Tap. Whistle.

Whistle. Tap tap tap. Whistle. Whistle.

It was the only noise in the room. Staring up at the ceiling, she began to wonder if he had left.

A minute past before, finally, she threw up her hands. "I'm bored!"

She rocked herself into a sitting position and whipped her head around to see that, no; Undertaker had not left the room. He was stifling his laughs behind his long black sleeve.

"Why don't you say anything?!" she asked.

"Watching you squirm is so much more fun~"

Lilis glared at him. She remained silent for a while, thinking.

"Have you ever gone swimming?" she asked eventually. The thought had occurred to her, that _had_ he ever gone swimming, it hadn't been in the 200 some years that she had known him.

Undertaker looked like he was at a loss for words. The question had been rather out of the blue yes, but the problem was that he honestly couldn't remember if he had ever gone swimming!

Really though, when you think about it, the chance to do such frivolous things were few and far between when one was a Death God. But he was retired now…

Lilis was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. He shook his head, but instead of looking disappointed like he had expected her to look, her face brightened considerably.

"Have you ever heard the saying there is a first time for everything?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Undertaker was well known, to those who knew him, to be a pretty easy going guy.

It took a lot to make him angry. It took even more to make him embarrassed. Somehow, however, his demonic companion had managed it.

In a remote area by a small pond, behind some trees, Undertaker stood dressed in a black and white striped bathing suit.

"Come out! You can't hide forever." Lilis shouted in the direction of the trees. She was already in the water.

"I look like a convict~"

"That's okay."

"Where did you get this suit?~"

"Does it matter?"

Undertaker didn't reply nor did he leave the shade of the trees. He heard Lilis splashing around in the water.

"_Samil_… "

Her tone was low and threatening. If he didn't come out, she was going to drag him out, he knew.

About a minute passed and Lilis was ready to lug him out by his toes when he finally decided to emerge. She had to stifle a giggle at the sight.

Undertaker's pale skin was nearly blinding in the sunlight. His swim suit covered him all the way from his neck to his knees, but it was still an awkward amount of revealed alabaster flesh for the reaper.

He stood lankily on the shore of the pond not making any motion to enter. For once, he wasn't looking too sure of himself.

Sighing in exasperation, Lilis swam towards him until she was standing waist deep in the clear water. "Do you know how to swim?"

She couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to her sooner! He had never gone swimming! How would he know how to swim?

She held out her hand for him to take. "I'll teach you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For about the millionth time, Lilis thanked the powers that be that Death Gods couldn't drown. Put Undertaker on the list of slow swimming learners, because the flailing that the reaper had been managing for the past half and hour couldn't even be considered a doggy paddle.

"Kick your legs and paddle with your arms _in synch._" she urged. "Cup your hands. Don't slap the water, _push_ at it."

Undertaker tried again. His limbs moved in the water with all the grace of a thrashing fish. Once again he began to sink downwards.

Long arms reached down and grabbed his shoulders pulling him up to the water's surface. He came face to face with Lilis. Her expression wasn't discouraged as much as it was the look of someone trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle.

The part of the pond they were in was about 13 feet deep. Lilis was holding both of them afloat, keeping Undertaker up with her one arm wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

She gave her companion a once over.

Undertaker was a bit waterlogged. Lilis felt a little guilty now. Maybe she shouldn't have dragged him out here on her selfish whim to stem her boredom?

She shifted onto her back and kicked her legs out, quickly bringing them back to the shore. Undertaker brightened at the solid ground, climbing up onto the bank and all but collapsing.

Lilis followed suit and sat down next to him.

Not one to dwell on hardships, Undertaker took the opportunity to focus on Lilis in her bathing suit. A sight he had never seen before.

Her shorts went down to her knees, while the skirt ended four inches above that, showing off her smooth legs.

Contrary to the blue she usually wore, this bathing suit was predominately black with white stripes at the borders and a wide white ribbon wrapping around the waist.

Perhaps the suits had been acquired as a set, because they matched relatively well.

The top was a sailor style and it had come with a hat as well, but Lilis had discarded it somewhere in the forest for the foxes to play with.

"Why the hell would I need a hat while swimming?" she had demanded as she chucked it through the foliage.

Looking so deep in thought and nibbling on her bottom lip lightly, Undertaker couldn't help but think the demoness looked cute.

It wasn't an adjective usually used to describe her. She was a demon. A creature designed to tempt humans into giving their souls to her. She was sultry, captivating, elegant, alluring. She was all these things as she walked down the streets of London. But here, in this place, far away from humans and daylight society, she was an adorable little doll of a woman, mulling over how to properly teach him to swim and that was all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lilis collapsed onto her back. She had an idea, but figured a rest wouldn't hurt.

Her hand strayed from her side and easily found Undertaker's hair. She threaded her fingers through it and brought her hand up, admiring the wet silvery strands in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry."

It was such a quiet whisper, Undertaker hadn't been sure if he had actually heard anything at first. He turned to Lilis. She was still playing with his hair, but her expression had turned somber.

"What is there to be sorry for?~"

"Making you come out here with me and all but suffocating you in a pond."

"_Eh_?~ You don't think my swimming skills are immaculate?~ I thought I was impressing you~"

Lilis giggled. "You were, you were! I'm really quite jealous, actually. I know that I'd never be able to swim with the same finesse you've accomplished. How depressing."

"You just need practice~ Which reminds me~"

Undertaker got up and waded back into the pond. He turned around and looked at Lilis expectantly.

Smiling brightly she ambled into the water after him.

"I have an idea. Death Gods don't need to breathe, right?" she inquired. After all, they didn't breathe when they were asleep.

"That's right~"

"Okay, hold your breath and don't exhale."

Undertaker did as asked. Lilis nodded and pushed him backward into the water. Sure enough, instead of sinking like a rock, he floated on the surface of the water. The oxygen in his lungs kept him adrift.

Lilis watched as he drifted with the small waves of the pond and mentally patted herself on the back. "You're a genius, Lilis." she whispered.

She leaned back into a backstroke and the two of them buoyantly coasted on the water, looking up at the cloudless sky.

A/N: The urge to make references to Death Note Swim Lessons while writing this was ridiculously huge. This chapter made me nervous because I'm afraid Undertaker might be OOC, but I think it's ridiculous to think that even he can't be taken out of his element and made adorably awkward.


	20. Situations Could Be Better

A/N: I know you all probably hate me right now. Sorry bout that. But I'd rather have you wait then give you a crappy chapter. With that being said, I still hate this chapter. The chapters are going to be coming slower now, but I promise I WILL finish this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 19: Situations Could Be Better**

Humans always seemed to have little tidbits of wisdom that got them through life, courtesy of some parent or old relative. "Momma always told me…" or "Papa always says…". Things like that.

Lilis didn't have any particular relationship with her parents. Yes it was true. She had, in fact, been born. She supposed people just thought her kind popped up out of the hell fires fully grown and ready for mischief, but that wasn't correct. Amusing, but incorrect nonetheless.

She had figured the basis for such beliefs came from humans not being able to accept the fact that something so inherently evil in their eyes could create and, by association, nurture.

Humans truly didn't know very much about demonfolk or any otherworldly being at all, really. They got a few facts correct, sure. Like demons eating souls and things like that. Lilis chalked it up to luck. People have to get something right eventually. It was the law of averages.

So demons could breed. It really shouldn't come as a shock. They had all the 'equipment', after all. If a man owned a gun, then you could take a wild guess that he probably had the bullets as well.

But lacking the parental influence that humans grow up with meant she had no expressions to turn to in situations such as the one she currently found herself in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had started off as a simple enough day. She had woken up, cleaned up, and walked in on Undertaker reattaching an arm to a corpse.

The victim of a carriage accident, he had explained. Lilis only spared a brief thought to wondering if the carriage accident was the cause of the missing limb or Undertaker's boredom. In the end she figured it didn't matter so much.

She told him that she was going out for a bit and exited through the front door into the populated streets.

The weather was crisp. It was cloudy and the sky looked as though it would produce rain at any second. As a precaution she had an umbrella at her side.

She began to make her way to the less crowded outskirts of town. It took awhile but finally the crowds of pedestrians began to thin out and soon enough she was only hearing the footsteps of herself, someone behind her, and a man walking in front of her, going the opposite direction.

The man past her and his steps faded away.

She waited for the footfalls behind her to cease as well. For them to turn and take a side road or even, perhaps, for them to speed up and pass her by, but they remained the same distance from her.

It continued for a while until she eventually stopped and turned around quickly startling her follower. However, she found herself surprised as well.

"James!"

Sure enough, the young, blond, watchmaker stood before her looking every bit the caught crook.

"Um… I.." he mumbled unintelligibly.

"What was that?" she asked harshly.

Her stern question only seemed to freeze the boys tongue even further. He shifted around a bit with his mouth forming soundless words of explanation.

Finally he managed to sputter out. "I spotted you walking and…"

"You followed me?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Does that mean you completed the 'task'?"

James shook his head, but spoke no further.

"You're trying my patience, James, a very unwise thing to do."

"Humans are rarely known for their wisdom."

Lilis turned to stare into the shade of the trees, as did a startled James.

"You are back already?" Lilis asked in a calm voice that didn't betray her growing discontentment at the situation.

Sebastian's grin was devilish as he stepped out from the trees. He spared an uninterested look to the watchmaker before bringing his line of sight back to Lilis.

"Playing around, are we?" he mused, referring to the young man.

Lilis rolled her eyes. "Hardly." she replied. "This is _private_ business, if you wouldn't mind."

She hoped he would take the hint.

Sebastian however, took an entirely different hint from the demoness' response. He didn't care for any human having 'private business' with _his_ toy.

He took a threatening step forward. It was a warning to the boy, but James took it as a threat towards Lilis instead and in truly unwise fashion, stepped protectively in front of her.

Lilis couldn't hide her surprise. "What do you think you are doing, James?" she demanded. It would be very troublesome for her if the boy got himself killed before the contract was complete.

"I won't let him harm you, Milady."

Sebastian chuckled outright at that statement. Did this boy fancy himself her knight in shining armor?

"Don't be stupid, this is no time for chivalry!" Lilis snapped. "I hardly need your protection."

Her tone of annoyance fell of deaf ears, as did her remark. "I will not leave you to this…. this… menace!!"

Sebastian's barking laughter stole their attention away from their bickering.

"A menace, am I?" he asked still humoring the title in his head. "No, trust me boy, I am much worse." his voice lowered dangerously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He took more steps forward, gauging if the man would falter in his guardianship.

He was surprised when James did not so much as shift his stance. The young man had guts.

He continued until he was toe to toe with him, towering over the man with his extra inches of height.

Sebastian could sense his fear, but James still didn't move. However Sebastian was ready to attribute this to being scared stiff over bravery now.

James was sweating bullets.

Grinning, and in the process, showing off his fangs, the demon reached out a hand to grab the shorter figure by the throat.

James was instantly yanked back via the back of his collar by Lilis.

Lilis' other hand swiftly captured Sebastian's raised wrist and she thrust James away from them. The blond fell to the ground rolling from the force of it.

"Your presence is not needed here, Sebastian." she quietly ground out through clenched teeth. "And bothersome as he may be, I will not allow you to kill James nor harm him in any way."

Sebastian used his strength to easily twist out of her grasp before capturing her own wrist with the one she previously held. "We both know I didn't come here for some pathetic boy." He countered easily.

Lilis didn't respond immediately and in the silence they both heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from my Little Sebast!"

Sebastian released her and they both jumped away right as what appeared to be garden clippers imbedded themselves into the stone they had been standing on.

Grell followed soon after.

He landed next to the shears as yanked them from the ground. He scowled at the small scissors murmuring about how worthless they were before turning to the demonic butler.

"Little Sebast! It has been too long!" He cooed and threw himself at his obsession.

Sebastian easily dodged the flamboyant Death God.

Grell pouted. "I save you from that wicked leech and you won't even embrace me?!"

There was a pregnant pause as Sebastian turned to look at Lilis. Her face was dark and foreboding as the title 'Wicked Leech' practically blinked over her head.

"I'll rip you up, you toad-faced harpy!" She yelled suddenly.

Grell gave her an appalled look at being referred to as such. "You would insult my skin, you weather bitten harlot?!"

The two all but flung themselves at each other in a fit of claws. Lilis was pleased to find Grell was nowhere near as dangerous sans his modified scythe. But they were still pretty much even skill wise.

Lilis kicked Grell in the gut, while Grell pulled at her hair. It was a cat fight in nearly every sense of the word. Insults were flying the whole time.

"Mangy haired-"

"Fowl faced-"

"Goatish-"

"Pigheaded-"

"Strumpet!"

"Hag!"

They pushed away from each other, panting slightly, but not to worse for wear.

Neither wished to continue the pointless fight.

Grell immediately went about tidying himself up. Righting his clothes and combing out his hair, while Lilis realized she had left James lying in a heap somewhere behind her.

She turned around to see him, to her horror, trying to fight Sebastian. It was hardly a real fight, of course, or else he would have already been dead. Sebastian wasn't really fighting back, merely toying with the male. He either caught or dodged his punches smirking condescendingly at James the whole time.

"James!" Lilis clamored rushing over to him quickly, before the demon got serious. She grabbed him to drag him away. It was a good time to leave before the situation got any worse.

Surprisingly, James resisted. "No! I cannot allow him to speak of you the way he does, as if you are his possession!" he bellowed.

Lilis cast a withering glare at the oh-so-smug butler. "I belong to no one, James; I don't need you to prove that."

She heard Grell begin to walk over, obviously curious about the commotion.

"Lady, you never gave me your name, please what is it?" James whispered. Lilis gave him an agitated look. "Is this really the time, James?"

"Please!"

"Just call me Lilianna."

"Lilianna, the reason I followed you today… I have another wish."

Now Lilis was listening. Unfortunately, Sebastian and Grell were also listening when James blurted out his next wish.

"I wish you would marry me, Lilianna!"

And truly, Lilis had no expression or parent advice she could remember in this god-awful situation she had found herself in.

Oy….. What a bastard of a chapter. Once again my apologies to ya'll. Short and crappy, but I had to get it out there or I would never finish it.


	21. To Dream and Remember

A/N: Chapter 35 of Kuroshitsuji is available! How splendiferous! Another reaper appears with a lawn mower and *gasp* who are these mysterious men in white?

Disclaimer: All Kuroshitsuji rights belong Yana Toboso, all OCs belong to me, and all your base are belong to us.

**Chapter 20: To Dream and Remember**

Lilis wasn't even given silence to comprehend the words that had spilled from James' lips. Immediately Grell had let out what could only be described as some form of squeal and deemed it necessary to comment on the situation.

"A wedding!" He gushed, turning to his object of affection. "Little Sebast, if I catch the bouquet will you propose to me?"

Sebastian did not share his joyful mood. He gave Grell a disgusted look and muttered. "Hardly."

"How cruel, My Little Sebast!"

James closed the distance between himself and Lilis, grabbing the hands of the still silent woman.

"Lilianna, beautiful Lilianna, " He beseeched her. "Will you grant my wish?"

For the first time, Lilis found herself wanting to deny a wish. She had never done so before, she recalled, and began to wonder if she could.

Not receiving an answer, James began to speak again. "Don't you see? It was fated for us to be together. You appeared when I needed you as if an angel from the heavens!"

He leaned in and brought his lips to hers in a desperate manner.

Lilis immediately snapped from her daze. She yanked away from him and delivered a biting smack across his cheek. James, shocked, brought his hand up to the stinging red handprint on the side of his face.

Sebastian and Grell looked on in surprise. The demoness sneered at the human in condescending disgust.

"You stupid boy! You stupid child! Your naïveté knows no bounds, does it? I will not marry you!"

But as soon as the words were spoken a sharp pain shot through her body and mind like a bolt of white hot lightening. Yelling out, she grabbed at her skull and her vision went completely black.

Her body collapsed onto the ground in a heap of skirts.

"……_purpose……"_

"_Abomination…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lilianna!" James cried out. He went to his knees reaching out to the fallen woman, but before he could touch her, her body was swept up by Sebastian.

"What are you doing!?" The young man yelled in panic. Grell echoed James' sentiments but was obviously pouting more about his Little Sebast than the demoness.

James made a foolish attempt to stop Sebastian. He sprang to his feet and threw a punch at him, but the demonic butler easily knocked the boy aside and he landed hard against a tree, stunning him.

"Why do you care about that worthless woman, when you have me?!" Grell whined. "I'm all the woman you'll ever need, Sebastiaaaaaan!"

"Stop speaking." Sebastian scowled. He wouldn't mind if he never heard the red-headed reaper ever utter another sentence again. Maybe, at a different time he could start where they left off and he could dispose of the Death God, once and for all, but for now he had other things to deal with.

Jumping away from the two men, Sebastian carried the unconscious demoness bridal style. She was still out cold, her body limp as a rag doll.

The thought to bring her to the Undertaker's shop past his mind for a brief moment before he discarded the idea and decided the Phantomhive mansion would be his destination.

Running through the blurred scenery he made it to the mansion in record time. He bypassed entering through the front door and instead jumped to a balcony attached to an unused room. He opened the glass doors and brushed the curtains out of the way.

The room was unused, but not dusty. He kept the manor spotless and this area was no exception. There was a bed without sheets or blankets against the left wall which he carefully laid her on. A single end table and empty candelabrum were the only other pieces of furniture in the room.

Ignoring the emptiness, he stood to the side of the bed and leaned over Lilis' prone form.

He had no clue as to what had caused her to collapse. She had no injuries that he could see and at the moment looked to be in no distress at all. Her light breathing told him she hadn't died, though she was a still as a corpse.

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, but received no response. After gripping a bit harder he got the same lack of reply. No sort of jostling had any effect on the inanimate woman. For a moment Sebastian considered trying a kiss like that from those fairy tales (1) humans were so fond of, but decided such things would be more enjoyable were she awake. Still the idea amused him for a bit.

Eventually, after nothing appeared to wake her, Lilis was left to wake up naturally. Sebastian had a young master to attend to, after all.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice rose through the levels of the manor to reach the demon's ears. A saying came to mind. "Speak of the devil.", though current circumstances _were_ a bit backward.

"………_to serve…."_

"…_shouldn't exist…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Immediately he was in front of the young boy.

Ciel gave him an unamused look. "Maylene has informed me that we have a guest."

Sebastian blinked in surprise. He had not even noticed the young maid when she had no doubt taken a peak into the empty guestroom. She could try to use the excuse of cleaning duties, but he knew her to be a bit nosey.

She had probably gossiped to Finny and Bard in record time and Ciel had caught wind of it.

"How many strays are going to be brought into this house?" Ciel continued. He was of course, referring to Pluto, the shape shifting demon dog that had come into Ciel's care after his Houndsworth task.

Pluto was currently in his immense, furry form looking into the window at the two of them, whimpering. He licked at the panel leaving a foot wide trail of slobber on the glass and gave Sebastian a pleading look. He had developed a strong affection for Sebastian, but was not allowed in the house, a fact that pained the demonic canine.

Realizing they weren't about to respond to his begging, Pluto took to sniffing the glass, then the air, then after catching an interesting scent, he wandered out of sight.

"Bringing that dog here was _your_ wish, my Lord." Sebastian reminded the Earl.

In fact it was only to irk him that Ciel had agreed to take the dog from his previous caregiver, Angela, the pale former maid of Henry Valleymoor(2), knowing full well that Sebastian hated them.

Ciel didn't argue the fact. Instead he asked. "So where is she? That demoness you seem to have taken a liking to."

Sebastian had to give Ciel credit on his observational skills, but he didn't comment on the claim.

"She is…. resting." Sebastian simply said for lack of a better reply.

"Resting? Do demons need such things?" Ciel asked. He had never seen Sebastian rest.

Sebastian looked a bit more unwilling to answer this time, but he did.

"No. She is currently… " He searched for the right word. "… unawakenable."

The confusion on Ciel's face showed clearly. "What?"

The young Earl had Sebastian take him to the room in which Lilis still lay in a comatose state upon the bed. As before, the demoness did not respond to Ciel's attempts to rouse her.

The attempts were then interrupted by Pluto, who had managed to scale the side of the building and was sitting on the balcony, fogging up the glass door.

Sebastian and Ciel shot the dog-man impatient looks as he made howling noises, muted by the barrier. Growing exasperated Ciel began to leave the room. He cast a glance over his shoulder to his butler.

"She's no trouble in this state so I'll allow her to stay for now." He spoke. Sebastian grinned and nodded once to the boy before the Earl disappeared around the corner.

Before following his master out, Sebastian spared a withering look to Pluto. Still in his human form, Pluto remained with his hands pressed against the glass pane, yowling in the direction of the bed.

Sebastian walked over to the balcony door and drew the curtains shut then finally left the room to go make lunch.

"…_serve……"_

" _humanity…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't reality. This Lilis knew.

She remembered what happen. She remembered what James had said, what he had wished for, and what her response had been. However, that was it.

Everything after that moment was a blank and now she stood in what she knew instinctively to be her own psyche.

Voices drifted in and out of her hearing. Sometimes the words were loud enough to make her want to cover her ears and other times they were indistinguishable. She knew neither where they were coming from nor who they were spoken by.

She didn't understand the message they were trying to convey, but had the distinct feeling that they _were_ trying to convey _something_. Something about herself, something she did not want to hear.

Her psyche was bright, yet gray. There was no floor or ceiling and she was able to walk in any direction, even up and down and sideways, but she never lost the feeling of being right side up. She had nothing to go on, relativity wise. There were no trees or landmarks or anything of the sort.

She could make out fuzzy memories drifting around her like soft cottonwood fluff in all different kinds of colors, but couldn't distinguish most of them and they floated in no particular pattern or direction, adding to her lack of perspective.

Lilis couldn't even be sure how much time had passed, hours or maybe days. She was lost in her own mind and had no clue on how to get out.

She tried to catch a memory and bring it towards herself for inspection. She reached out and made a cradle with her hand around the small, fuzzy orb of soft, reddish light before closing her hand delicately. It felt like holding wisps of clouds, or how one would think clouds felt like, lightly shifting air with hardly any substantial presence, but soft in its own way.

Carefully, as though handling a fragile butterfly, she brought it to her and opened her fingers.

She knew this memory well.

As though reliving the memory Lilis was looking at her own hands. They were smaller than now with shorter fingers and tiny palms. In those palms were large handfuls of gold coins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_July 1417, Spain_

"_Where did you get these?!" A boy asked her in his native tongue of Spanish._

_Lilis emptied the gold coins from her hands into the hands of the little boy standing in front of her._

"_What does that matter?" She piped, also in Spanish. _

_The eleven year old boy, too excited to answer, shoved the two handfuls of coins into the pockets of his tattered pants._

"_Got any more?" The boy inquired. _

"_You only asked for two handfuls."_

"_Yeah but, Lina-"_

_Lilis interrupted the boy by holding out her hand expectantly._

"_We had a deal, Pablo."_

_Pablo sighed and dug into the bag that hung at his side. He pulled out a Spanish doll carved from wood with black hair made from a horse's mane and a detailed hand sewn red dress. Her facial features were expertly hand painted._

"_My papa bought this for my m long ago, you know. It was really expensive."_

_Still, he handed over the doll to her. Lilis' face beamed with pure unadulterated, childlike glee as she took it. _

"_You wished you had more money and now you have it."_

_Pablo couldn't argue with that. Even a doll like that wasn't worth as much as all the gold he had received. He sighed and walked away from her then to head back home._

"_Don't tell where you got it, Pablo!" Lilis yelled as a last precaution before he disappeared from view._

_She wondered if he'd stop and buy himself something in town with his new money._

_She never went into town during the day. She had once, but looking the way she did, like a nine year old girl, people had assumed she was an orphan and tried to put her in an orphanage. She had escaped that night easy enough and hadn't ventured into around adults since then._

_She sometimes played with the children who lived on the farms near the edge of town, when they'd wander out into the fields. Pablo was one of them. But she'd have to leave now. Humans couldn't be trusted to keep secrets and gold was in high demand in the impoverish village. _

_She didn't want to be mobbed by questioning peasants. So she decided to head up north._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Lilis still had that doll somewhere; she was sure. Perhaps next to the matador's estoque(3) she had acquired over 300 years later. That had been one of the first deals she had ever made and she had been so young then.

Lilis let the memory drift off her palm. If floated diagonally away from her as she reached out to grab another.

(1). Sleeping Beauty actually wasn't written until about one year past this time, unless you count Sun, Moon, and Talia, which didn't involve a kiss. But work with me here. Yana thinks TV has already been invented so I think I can bend the time line by a year or so. No offense Yana.

(2). Valleymoor, Barrymoor I just picked one…

(3). Matador's Estoque: The sword used in Spanish bullfighting, I believe.

A/N: End o' chapter 20. Are you confused? All questions will be answered….. eventually. Unless they are questions I did not mean to make you think of. In that case just ask. Well at least this chapter is a bit longer than the last few….


	22. Bound

A/N: Hello again. Surprise! I'm not dead! Yea you probably thought otherwise, I know. Life is kicking my ass up and down the pavement and I wrote this chapter line by line over the course of forever, constantly going back and changing things.

I'm not happy with it, but here it is. It's short and crappy and it took forever. I am very sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! If I did well…..

**Chapter 21: Bound**

Lilis had no idea how much time had passed since she found herself stranded in her own psyche. She had stopped watching memories long ago, finding self reflection to be dull after the tenth memory or so. So she had stopped grabbing them from the air around her and instead began to think of a way out.

The drifting voices hadn't gotten any clearer and she was growing frustrated at the garbled message they were trying to tell her.

"What is it?" She asked allowed. "What is this purpose you speak of!?"

Suddenly, a bright light assaulted her vision, blinding her. She covered her eyes with her arm as her pupils contracted to adjust to the overwhelming rays.

"What the hell?!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian found himself once again sitting on the side of the bed that Lilis was laying on. Her shoes had been removed and a pillow brought that now rested under her head.

It was a full day later and yet she had not moved an inch. For a full day she had been little more than a breathing doll. However, more so than the demoness' situation, Sebastian was confused at the worry that began gnawing at his insides.

He tried to play the feeling off. He told himself that it wasn't worry he was feeling. It was merely a strong curiosity of what had happened. He still hadn't figured that out either.

Demons didn't just pass out and remain unresponsive.

He wondered.

If she woke up, would she know what happened to herself?

He reached his hand out to her face and hesitated for a brief moment before gently brushing her bangs from her eyes. Absentmindedly he bid her.

"Lilis wake up."

Immediately the demoness lips parted and drew in a sharp gasp as her eyes flew open. Lilis' body jerked and she pitched her self upward and forward, colliding with a startled demonic butler.

Her hands instinctively latched onto the fabric of his coat and she continued to draw in heaving breathes like a woman saved from drowning. Her eyes were wide and unfocused.

The gnawing at Sebastian's insides began to worsen when Lilis failed to say anything for awhile. He gripped her arms and brought her away from him, but her dazed eyes continued to stare through him, unseeing.

The power of her true name had thrust her from her comatose state, but that was all. Now she was merely sleeping with her eyes open it would seem, still caught up in whatever was brewing within her mind. Whatever trance James had managed to throw her in, he could not reverse.

He gently lifted her chin so her eyes met with his, but he could see no recognition in them at all.

For a reason he very well could explain, but chose not to, it made Sebastian angry. How could she not remember _him_? He had shown her temptation. This woman he had been longing for, for sometime now. The last thought gave the butler pause. No, that wasn't right. The term lusting over fit the description much better.

Lust.

Sebastian mused over the word for a bit. Intense sexual desire. There was no _longing_ involved, except perhaps, the longing for another's body. But there were no great emotions like love and caring.

He had a lust and he had the object of his wicked desires right there in his arms. What was stopping him?

'_Nothing.' _He answered in his mind. Absolutely nothing was keeping him from taking her right then and there.

His grip on her arms tightened as he pulled her to him, bringing his lips to her collar bone. He nibbled the skin there expecting at least a reaction from _that_, but there was none. His hand migrated to grab at her scalp, taking a hand full of soft hair and tilting her head back to expose more of her throat to him.

Almost like a vampire he sucked on her pulse point and littered kisses up the column of her neck, over her cheek, and to her lips where he paused.

He ran the tip of his tongue along her lips. They tasted sweet and were soft. He wanted to kiss her. Passionately. He wanted to have those lips against his own.

He reminded himself again that nothing was stopping him from making it happen. But those sweet soft lips weren't warm. They were cold, as was fitting, for at the moment he was doing nothing more than kissing a doll.

Sebastian let go of her, releasing her arms suddenly. Lilis' hold on his suit loosened and she fell backwards onto the bed, eyes still open and vacant.

The demon stood up. He felt, for the first time in a long_ long_ time, disgust at himself. He may not have any feeling for the woman, but a demon such as he did _not_ reduce themselves to the lowly actions of a common pervert.

Uncharacteristically, Sebastian paced back and forth, the thoughts in his head swirling violently.

Finally getting fed up, he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He pushed all thoughts of the demoness from his mind. Her presence did nothing but confuse him. At this moment he wanted nothing to do with her!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness began to fall and the sun slipped past the horizon line.

In the empty room Lilis rose from the bed.

Her empty eyes turned in their sockets to the glass door leading to the balcony. Her cold feet touched the equally cold floor and she softly padded her way over to the closed curtains. Drawing the fabric open she unlatched the lock and pushed the glass panel out words. The curtains rustled in the cold wind that swept in the room, but the gust had no effect on the puppet-like Lilis.

She stepped out onto the balcony, continued till she reached the railing and hopped over the metal barrier.

She landed silently onto the grass a few floors below and began walking again into the night.

She continued in a zombie like state, to walk barefoot through town. Her feet were silent against the cobblestones as she drifted though the alleyways.

One small child, up far past her bedtime spied her through her bedroom window. She hopped from the sill over to the bed where her brother lay sleeping.

"Charlie! Charlie a ghost!!" she shook the disgruntled boy awake.

Still half asleep the boy amble over to the window and looked out, but saw nothing.

"Go to bed, Constance. If pa catches you awake you'll be in trouble."

"But I saw a ghost! I did! She was barefoot!"

The boy grumbled and went back to bed.

* * *

Lilis' seemingly endless trek eventually brought her to a door. Specifically, it brought her to the door that led to an apartment above a certain clock shop.

She made no move to knock or ring a bell, but the door opened anyway, revealing Grell and James.

The red reaper grinned, baring all of his shark-like teeth. "It's about time, little demon. I told you it would work."

James grabbed the woman and brought her against him. Her buried his face into her hair. "Lilis. My Lilis."

Snorting at the pathetic display, Grell walked out into the street. He had done his part. He told the human, the demoness' true name and now Sebastian wouldn't have the little harlot clinging to him anymore. Really, he was doing everyone a great favor, he figured.

Once the reaper had vanished, James ushered the nigh unresponsive woman into the apartment.

Sitting her down in a nearby chair he simply looked at her.

From every angle, he looked upon the woman, who was as still as a statue and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

Lilis was, predictably, silent.

He bent down and tilted her head up by her chin, turning her face right and left, inspecting.

"Grell says you must obey any command given with your true name." he muttered, letting go of her chin.

"Lilis, I command you to awaken to me."

The demoness' dull lavender eyes darkened into their usual shining amethyst as awareness finally returned to her.

She looked around confused before focusing her attention on the young man in front of her.

Rage clouded her vision and she stood up so quickly that the chair clattered four feet away.

Lightning quick, her hand shot out and collided with James' chest sending the man flying into the wall.

"You little pest! What did you do to me!?"

She rounded in on him, her anger practically coming off her in waves.

James tried to speak, but his throat caught. He coughed and swallowed and tried again and managed to get the words out that stopped Lilis in her tracks.

"I know it. I know your true name, _Lilis._"

She was frozen to her spot and her expression was one of utmost horror. It was as if shackles and chains had suddenly wrapped themselves around her very being, ready to bind her.

"…How?" she rasped out.

James was picking himself up from the floor now that he no longer deemed her to be a threat. He could stop her with a single word after all.

"Grell told me." he said casually. Lilis clenched her hands into fists.

"_Grell_? So you are quite the friendly acquaintances then? You and this Death God."

James looked at her as though he was confused on how she could not understand. "We both wanted something, don't you see? And a shared goal makes allies of us all."

Lilis continued to glare daggers at him from her point and he continued. "We both wanted you away from that man…Sebastian, that other demon."

"Then you know what I am." It wasn't a question, but James nodded anyway.

"Yes. But I'm not afraid of you. My feelings haven't changed."

He took a step towards her, but she withdrew from his presence hissing out. "Are you daft, boy?!"

James scowled. "Don't step away from me!" he yelled out in frustration. A moment later his features were once again calm as he held out his hand.

"Come and take my hand, Lilis."

As if of their own accord, the carmine haired woman's legs began to step forward. Her arm lifted and she rested her hand in his larger palm.

"Never do me harm, Lilis. Swear it."

"I…" she tried to resist. Even going so far as to bite down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood, but the words were slipping out. "…sw-wear iit." she ground out.

Blood dribbled down her chin from her mouth. The watchmaker wiped at the crimson trail and looked into her eyes imploringly.

"Now, Lilis. Obey me."

Those chains and shackles locked shut with a silent yet deafening snap.

A/N: Well that James certainly is a crafty bastard. What will Lilis do now? What _can_ she do now?


	23. Engagement

A/N: A sleeping sloth could move faster than me. I know I know. (~_~)

I get reviews from people who have only read the first chapter and comment on how interesting Odette is. I wonder if they are surprised to find out she's not the main character and that I killed her…

How many of you thought Odette was the main character?

This chapter is dedicated to **Leaping-Leeches** who couldn't review and pm'd me a message instead! It was far from annoying, the extra effort gives me the warm and fuzzies, thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm in my story, disclaiming my ownerships of Kuroshitsuji. All OCs belong to me though so…

**Chapter 23: Engagement**

The empty room came as a startling surprise to Sebastian. He had entered the room the following morning, only to be met by a vacant bed and an open balcony door.

The only trace left of the woman was her shoes that were still lined up neatly at the side of the bed.

Odd.

It would seem the woman was mobile after all, but why would she go anywhere without her footwear? It couldn't have been to avoid making noise. She could be perfectly quiet whether she wore shoes or not.

How had she awoken?

Had she been awake the whole time? Perhaps she had been faking unresponsiveness?

It was a possibility, but one that Sebastian didn't really believe to be the case.

Nothing was making any sense!

A noise drew Sebastian's attention, coming from the direction of the bed. He crossed the room and spotted a pale foot sticking out from under the furniture.

Grabbing the paper white ankle he pulled Pluto from where he had apparently been sleeping, having gotten in through the open door.

"You're not suppose to be in the house." he glowered at the whimpering dog-man.

He was about to toss the mutt right off the balcony when an idea struck him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Undertaker was currently sitting with his legs crossed on the overstuffed couch in the back room. He was, uncharacteristically, frowning.

Lilis had never returned from her walk and it was now the third day of her absence.

He debated whether to go out and search for her or trust that she would come back eventually.

He tried not to worry about her. He knew she was far from a delicate creature, but he couldn't seem to convince himself that she may not need his help. What if she was in trouble?

Decision made, the silver haired reaper stood up and headed towards the front of the store. He was practically across the room when he heard a scratching on the door. He turned the knob and opened the entranceway and was met by empty air.

Confused for a moment, he looked left, then right, then down and saw, at his feet, a man in a suit.

The man was, at the moment, preoccupied with sniffing Undertakers feet to pay the rest of him any mind. A certain butler, however, was not.

"Undertaker." he greeted monotonously, as he appeared before the reaper.

The reaper looked up from the pale man on the ground to Sebastian.

"The Phantomhive butler~" he grinned. "What brings you here~?" he scanned the area surrounding the demon. "No Earl~?"

"No, not today."

Sebastian had been dragged all over the place by Pluto. The Devil Dog was indeed able to track Lilis' scent, but he didn't seem to distinguish between where the woman had gone last night over where she had been a week ago.

They had weaved through trees and streets alike until finally ending up at the Undertaker's abode. It was this place she, no doubt, spent much of her time at. The thought irked the demon further and he snapped at the man dog, who was now trying to gain access into the shop, though Undertaker was able to block his entry well enough.

Pluto growled at the fellow grey haired man and tried to claw past him to no avail. Undertaker merely grinned at the man-dogs futile antics and closed the door behind him thus preventing any further attempts at entry.

Pluto immediately sat on his haunches and started whining.

"What are you searching for, butler~?" Undertaker asked, though he could, no doubt guess with great accuracy. Obviously the same thing he himself was going out to find.

Sebastian confirmed this when he answered simply with "Lilis."

Undertaker made a 'hm' noise before promptly turning and walking away. "I am also looking for her~" his voice carried over to Sebastian. "It would be good to search together, yes~?"

Sebastian dearly wanted to refuse the help, but looking at Pluto and thinking of what little progress he had made so far, he found himself grimly walking to catch up with the man. Pluto followed obediently.

~*~*~*~*~

Lilis sat in a wooden chair. She hadn't moved from that spot in over three hours. She couldn't. James was down in his clock shop. Working, as if he didn't have a demon bound in his apartment right above him.

"Now don't leave that spot." he had said cheerfully as he left. He didn't even need to use her true name before or after every order anymore. Not after he made her swear to obey his every command.

So here she stayed, unable to move from the place where he had left her.

Other than that, however, she was grateful. Grateful for his absence, that is.

When he _was_ in the apartment, he hadn't let her be for even a minute. Running his hands through her hair, kissing her, whispering disgustingly saccharine nothings into her ear. Thankfully he had done nothing more than that. He was still getting acquainted with the idea of possessing her.

Lilis cringed. Possessing. She was nothing more than a possession now. The thought made her want to vomit.

The door swung open suddenly and James entered. As soon as he spotted her, his face took on a look of shock.

"Oh! I hadn't meant…! You can leave that spot."

The demoness felt invisible boundaries disappear around her and she stood up.

"I didn't mean it as an order." James said looking to the side abashedly.

Lilis growled lowly at him. "You might want to be more careful of what you say then, boy."

The young man looked truly regretful for his mistake, but Lilis couldn't care less. She wanted to strangle every last gargled breath from his pathetic body and spit on his corpse.

She froze as he came towards her and rested his palm on her cheek. "Forgive me."

Lilis wondered if he realized he had just made another order. Mechanically, she nodded and murmured out a quiet. "I forgive you."

He smiled contentedly and leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her form. After a moment, he drew back. He stopped smiling when he noticed her grimacing face. "You're so beautiful when you smile more. Smile for me."

A marionette. That's what she was. His little marionette.

Her lips pulled back into a smile. He grinned. "Much better. After all, you should be happy. You're going to be a bride soon."

"What?"

She couldn't stop smiling so it looked as if she was pleasantly surprised at the news he had just broken to her.

"That's what women want. To be a bride." James spoke, though he wasn't speaking to her directly. More like talking out loud. He walked over to two boxes resting on a wooden counter that he had brought up with him.

He picked both of them up and brought them over. Opening the first one, James revealed the blue rose pin she had given him. As the rightful owner, she could see the difference in it. It was full of the old mans life force.

"I did it." He said excitedly. "I gave him the pin and he fell down dead a few days later. The doctors say his heart was weak, but I know it's because of this." He gazed at her. "Because of _you_."

He closed the box and put it in his pocket before reaching for the other one. "He left me everything in his will. The shop, the apartment, and his money. There was more than I had thought. The old man had been saving without me knowing. It's because of that that I could afford this."

He opened the box and inside sat a golden band with a good sized diamond in the center and two amethyst crystals on either side of it.

"Give me your hand."

He slipped the band around the finger of the speechless demoness. "It matches your eyes."

Lilis couldn't process what was happening. Surely this man was insane or this was a nightmare. A very realistic nightmare.

"There's even enough left over money for a wedding." James continued on, oblivious to the woman's frantic thoughts, or else, not caring. He walked around the room in his excitement.

"I don't want to stay in London, so we're moving!"

"Moving?!" One worded questions seemed to be all she could manage.

"To Montsale. It's all country out there. Nothing like this smoggy city. That's where we'll get married."

He turned to her. "That's where we'll live. Away from these people. Away from that butler-"

"No."

He stopped walking. She looked strange. Her eyes were hard and angry, but she was still smiling.

"No, you stupid boy. No! I…"

She couldn't say 'I will not marry you.' She was afraid she would black out again. The memory of what she had learned in her mind sent shivers up her spine. She held her tongue, but made low growling noise in the back of her throat. Coupled with her still grinning features, she looked like snarling animal.

James whispered something incomprehensible under his breathe. It must've been some form of order, because Lilis felt her facial muscles relax and she no longer was smiling.

She ran a hand over her jaw line and refused to look up at the man before her.

"Release me." she whispered weakly. "Unbind me. You don't want this, James."

James looked startled by the sudden lack of ferocity coming from the woman before him and was hard pressed for a response in the sudden shift of atmosphere.

"I can't." was his simple, yet damning answer. He swiftly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce embrace. "Don't you see how important you are to me?" he urged.

Loosening his grip slightly, he stroked her hair. "I need you." he breathed into her ear. "And you'll need me like a wife should need her husband."

Lilis pushed herself away from him then, not violently, and he allowed her to. She felt an unfamiliar feeling of hopelessness set about her. The feeling of being stuck in a cage was one she had spent her whole life avoiding and now it set her into a panic.

She lashed out suddenly. Her hands rigid and claw-like as they sped towards the boy's heart as though to rip it right from his chest, which indeed was her intention.

Though she put enough force and speed behind the motion to catch even a fellow demon off guard, it was all for naught when her sharp nails stopped centimeters away from his flesh.

She couldn't hurt him, couldn't kill him, couldn't do anything.

She heard the rumble of laughter bubble up from his unscathed chest and burst from his lips. He was insane. Not so noticeable to other city dwellers, but she knew he was and as a human that madness had been no threat to her, but now he had power as well and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

"I've decided to leave immediately." he spoke flippantly. His voice back to it's usual unnatural cheer. "We can send for any important belongings."

Lilis stood stock still, not moving an inch at the abrupt plans. There was something about leaving London. If they left then she would truly be bound forever. That was the thought that ran through her mind.

His crystal blue eyes turned on her and she saw, for the first time, a visible threat in their oceanic depths. _"Don't make me order you." _They said. _"Because you are mine."_

A/N: So yea..the thought had never crossed my mind before but as I wrote this chapter then reread through it and previous chapters, the thought struck me. 'James is totally off his rocker! This guy is creepy _and_ bonkers!'

I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. I'm trying my best to figure out how every thing is going to happen in a timely manner.


	24. Interception

A/N: Longer than the last chapter, but not by much. (~_~)

Disclaimer: All characters of Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso *sniffle* Lilis and other original characters belong to Captain Spiral *yay*

**Chapter 24: Interception **

The search for Lilis so far had turned up a resounding nil. Never in his long life had Sebastian ever had such a difficult time finding something and the same could've been said for Undertaker if Undertaker had ever spent any particular effort in looking for something, which he had not.

There just wasn't a great many things a legendary reaper needed to find.

Pluto was being relatively useless, but he kept them on a trail and until something else came to mind, all they could do was follow.

Neither Undertaker nor Sebastian had spoken a single word to each other the entire time, so it actually came as quite a surprise to the reaper, when Sebastian was the first to utter something.

"Grell."

Undertaker rose an eyebrow. "Eh~?"

Sebastian ignored the curious glance. He had been so stupid! How could he not have put two and two together?! Grell hated Lilis. The fact was as obvious as day and yet all his thoughts had been so lingering on his own interactions with the demoness that he had excluded her interactions with all others, save her interactions with the Undertaker.

The redheaded reaper had to have something to do with the woman's disappearance. It could be the only explanation. If she had left of her own accord she would've no doubt gone back to the Undertaker's abode and yet she had not.

The conclusion that he came to was obvious. He needed to find that annoying death god. But how?

He was jerked out of his musing by a hard kick to his back that sent him forward and sprawled on the ground.

"Don't keep your musings to yourself~" Undertaker grinned, as he looked down upon the butler.

Sebastian quickly righted himself and brushed the dust from his clothes, all the while scowling at Undertaker. Pluto growled at the grey haired reaper before prancing a circle around the butler, not understanding why they had stopped so suddenly.

"A flamboyant red haired man with glasses." Sebastian listed. "Have you seen anyone like that?"

Undertaker tapped his chin in a nonchalant manner, but behind his bangs his eyes narrowed. Did the demonic butler think someone kidnapped Lilis? Or perhaps caused her harm?

Sebastian waited impatiently as Undertaker racked his brain for memories of anyone fitting that description.

"Oh! Yes~" he finally piped up and pointed directly behind the demon. "There~"

Turning around Sebastian had just enough heads up to dodge Grell as he came barreling towards him, arms spread wide.

The crimson reaper's sneak attacked fail miserably as his foot caught on Sebastian's outstretched leg and he tumbled to the ground and skidded to a stop in front of Pluto. The demon dog sniffed at him before bounding away on his hands and feet, wholly uninterested in the man.

"_Grell_." Sebastian's voice left a dark threat handing in the air. "Where is Lilis?"

Grell Sutcliff gathered himself up and pouted at his one sided love interest. "Who cares about that harlot?" he asked as he eyed Pluto and Undertaker. "Though the company you keep doesn't seem to have gotten any better."

Sebastian grabbed the front of Grell's shirt and pulled him close. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with you right now, so I suggest you answer me." he growled out.

"I don't know where she is." Grell lied through his shark like teeth, too stubborn to have _his_ Sebastian with that horrid woman.

Undertaker, meanwhile, decided that enough was enough. If his demoness was in trouble than he'd like to assist her as soon as possible and that meant not wasting time with some lovelorn sap.

"If I may, Butler~?"

Sebastian turned to the grey haired undertaker, who, though he couldn't see most of his face, seemed to be giving him a look of expectancy.

Begrudgingly, the demon handed a confused Grell over to his search partner.

Undertaker promptly dragged the red haired man by his long locks away from Sebastian's sight.

The butler had no earthly idea what torturous interrogation methods went on behind the thick tree line that Undertaker had gone behind. He had no clues to their actions save the bloodcurdling scream he heard, but when they reemerged, Grell was bleeding profusely from his forehead and arms and whimpering.

Undertaker dropped the fellow reaper having apparently gotten the information he needed. Sebastian gave him an expectant look and waited for Undertaker to reveal what he had learned, but the reaper just gave him a Cheshire grin and left. Sebastian went to follow after, gesturing for Pluto to follow as well.

The demon dog needed no second invitation as he happily followed his master.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lilis sat next to James in a carriage. In the back of the transport were some boxes, whatever James felt like it was best to take with them immediately. The two horses hooked up to the front of the carriage shuffled minutely, waiting for the driver to instruct them to go.

James was looking as happy as a clam, while Lilis sat still and reserved beside him. Her face was a stoic mask hiding the tumultuous sensations boiling in her gut and the cold dread dripping down her back like icy sap.

The driver silently climbed up to take his seat at the reins and her heart practically stopped when the wheels began to move forward.

"James, please." she whispered.

"Be silent." James quipped before she could finish her plea. His decision was made and now she had to live with it.

The noise fled from her following words and her eyes glowed a swirling purple miasma in anger and she clenched her fists in her skirts, quickly turning to glare out the window.

Businesses, apartments, and people filled her view outside the carriage for a long time. After a while it all started to blur together. Lilis refused to turn away from the window even when James grasped her hand in his and squeezed it in, what she supposed was intended to be a comforting gesture.

His moods seemed to change faster than the wind.

It wasn't until they had reached the countryside that James released the hold on her tongue, but the demoness remained silent anyway just to spite the man.

James, for the most part, left her alone to her surprise. He seemed to have his mind on other matters and didn't try to get her to talk or even look at him. She was both grateful and wary of his sudden withdrawal of interest, but thought it best to let it be. It was a welcome break from his constant attentions anyway.

She let her mind wander and she pondered various things, but mostly ways of escape. She had not yet given up hope. She was much to stubborn and prideful a creature to just allow herself to be entrapped like this!

She thought to turn into a crow and fly away. She thought to tear the carriage to pieces and make her escape. She thought so many scenarios, but as long as James could speak all of her plans were worthless. If only she could rip the tongue from his wretched mouth.

She'd watch him choke on his own blood and die an agonizing death and she'd enjoy it thoroughly and after she set his worthless carcass ablaze in the middle of the road, she'd find that red headed death god and rip every strand of scarlet hair from his head and strangle him with it.

Her grisly musings kept her occupied for a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grell's cinematic record had shown Undertaker where James resided and that's where he set off to, with Sebastian and Pluto hot on his heels. However, by the time they arrived at the apartment, it was vacant of inhabitants.

The furniture and decorations were still there, but a quick question to the landlord of the neighboring building told them that no one would be returning to live in the apartment. Luckily for them, the landlord had a loose tongue and was prone to gossip.

"It was really quite sudden." the older, rounder, gentleman informed them as he lit a cigarette and took a puff. Norman Carter was his name. "That boy's lived in that apartment with his pop his whole damn life, yea? And suddenly his old man dies, heart problems, you see. I figured he'd inherit the apartment and the clock shop and give it to his own son when he passed along and so on and so forth. I've owned the building next to it for long enough to know those Henlens always owned the place. I was good friends with Thomas Henlen too-"

Sebastian cut the man off before he could ramble anymore. "Why did he move?"

Norman took another drag of his cigarette as he got his mind back on track. "Oh yea, right. James found himself a lady, it would seem. Never met her myself, but he seemed quite taken with her…"

"And~?" Undertaker nudged for him to go on when the man paused.

"Eh… well at first I figured he was just infatuated with some little thing he saw enter his shop or on the street or some of the sort, being young and prone to that kinda behavior, but he closes shop today sayin' he's getting married and living out of the city. Didn't say where, though. Next thing I know, little James is getting on in a carriage with wife to be at his side. Now I said I never met the girl, yea, but I saw her through my window and she was a real lady. A little darker than my type, but I guess he likes that exotic look. Jimmy musta had a run of good luck to rope himself a beauty like her."

"How long ago did they leave?" Sebastian asked, furrowing his brow.

The old man rubbed his head and flicked the ash off his smoke. "Eh… a few hours ago maybe, I don't know. It was real busy like before, yea? Lots of customers and some people wondering why the clock shop isn't open. Not to mention all the talk about Mrs. Carthy, you know, they been sayin' she's-"

The butler held his hand up before they had to listen to some drawn out story about pointless rumors and scandal. They got all the information they would from Carter. Now all they had to do was track down the former clockmaker and with the demon dog at their disposal, the task would be simple enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they were out into the countryside, Pluto reverted to his sizeable canine form. It sped up their progress considerably and soon enough they saw a spotted the lone carriage.

They set upon it quickly.

Pluto pounced and wrapped his jaws around one of the horses necks and crunched down, killing it immediately and ripping it from its harness.

The second horse reared up, letting out a panicked whinny. It tried to bolt away, but its harness was still attached and it jerked the whole transport sideways.

When the first horse was taken out, the driver fell from his seat and as the carriage was pulled by the frantic equine he was caught under one of the wheels. It rolled over him, crushing his leg and then his spine with and audible snap and crack.

Yelling could be heard from inside coach before James opened the door and pushed Lilis out and then jumped out himself.

The demoness landed on her feet easily, but James collided with her during his own escape and they rolled through the dirt and out of the way of the commotion.

She pushed James off her and pulled her hair from her eyes to see what the hell was going on.

When she finally managed to remove the tangled mess of carmine tresses from her vision she was surprised to see a familiar looking hand in her line of sight.

She'd recognize those nails and that pale skin anywhere.

"Samil!" she exclaimed, using his real name in her surprise.

"Miss me~?" Undertaker bent down and gathered up the raggedy demoness, who immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. Relief blossomed in her chest.

"Get away from him!" James yelled as he stood up unsteadily. He had hit his head rather hard and was shaking off the stars behind his eyes.

When he saw Lilis hugging the grey haired man, he immediately saw red.

Mechanically, Lilis released her hold on Undertaker and stepped backwards, away from the confused reaper, until she stood at James' side. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and glared at the man.

"Don't you know not to touch another man's wife?"

"Don't _you_ know not to touch another man's property?" Sebastian whispered behind James.

The human male swung around and upon seeing the male demon crouched down and covered his head swiftly, screaming out. "Protect me!"

Sebastian made a slashing motion with his arm, meant to split the insufferable blonde in two, but Lilis blocked it with her forearm. Her flesh was ripped open, but was far less effective on her than it would've been against James. She pulled the bleeding appendage back towards her body, but held the other out as a shield in place of it.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment and he went to move past her and aim another strike at James. Lilis mirrored his movements and countered that strike as well.

Every strike he made, she blocked and every move he made, she followed.

"Why are you protecting this worm!?" Sebastian seethed. He tried to circle around her and when the clockmaker was in his sight he lashed out with a deadly blow.

"It's not my choice!" Lilis cried out and involuntarily moved into the path of the fatal strike.

For a split second, Sebastian feared that he had accidentally killed her. When the powerful blow landed, a cloud of dust was kicked up and was now beginning to settle.

James was still in a huddled position, cowering behind Lilis, who was on her knees on the ground with her arms crossed in front of her protectively. Between Lilis and Sebastian, stood Undertaker. He had blocked the attack with his scythe, sparing Lilis from the potentially deadly hit.

For a moment, there was no movement from the four figures.

In that moment, James chanced a glance at the setting and spouted out another order.

"Kill them."

A/N: I was gonna write more but this seemed like a good place to stop and leave ya'll with a cliffhanger kinda but not really. Did you like this chapter? Is the story still good or is it getting laaaaame? Tell me in your reviews please!


	25. A Promise of Worth

A/N: **BROOKLYN RAGE!** This chapter was such a bitch towards the end it's not even funny. I feel like I made my own character OOC, but really she'll probably just seem like that to you guys, because I know how her emotions and everything work and her inner thoughts and motivations and why she can be and is the way she is so just trust me on this one oookay and I'm rambling…

**Warning: Fluffy sweet whip cream at the end of this one, folks!**

Disclaimer: All OC's belong to me and nothing of Kuroshitsuji. That belongs to Ms. Toboso and this is me letting you know! (it rhymes!)

**Chapter 25: A Promise of Worth**

She couldn't control her actions. She raked her claw-like nails down Undertaker's back and let out a distressed wail at her lack of control. Her bloody hands threw the reaper from her path and she attacked Sebastian.

She tackled him to the ground and wrapped her hands around his throat, tightening her grip further and further, strangling the air from him.

The demonic butler grabbed her right wrist with one hand and flipped them over using his left arm. He managed to break her vice grip on his neck and restrain her other hand as well.

Though, through her actions, Lilis appeared to be viciously struggling to injure the fellow demon, her eyes were completely devoid of murderous intentions. Instead, they were pleading.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but bit back his words with a pained shout as Lilis utilized her legs and kicked Sebastian where it really mattered.

She freed herself and scrambled up from the ground before turning and grabbing him by the back of his coat collar and throwing him as well.

The airborne demon slammed into Undertaker, knocking him over just as he had stood up.

Lilis was on them in an instant, slashing and biting. She bit Undertaker in the shoulder, though she had been aiming for his jugular and tried to pierce through Sebastian with her hands at the same time.

They were a tangled mess of blood and limbs and they struggled against each other, almost evenly matched, for quite some time. However, Lilis' bonds couldn't make her accomplish the impossible and she wasn't a match for both Sebastian and Undertaker.

Eventually, they overpowered her and restrained her arms and legs, then with a quick belt to the back of her head with the handle of his scythe, Undertaker knocked her out cold.

The demoness immediately turned boneless and slumped. They eased her to the ground and turned their focus on James. During their fight, Pluto had taken it upon himself to help out by sitting on the man. Not fully, but his massive forepaw was covering the young man's mouth, rendering him unable to issue anymore orders.

The blonde struggled under the weight of the massive dog, trying to free himself. His efforts doubled when he saw the two men approaching.

"Stand, Pluto." Sebastian commanded. The devil dog obeyed, releasing the man.

"Li-grck!" James' call for help was cut off abruptly as Sebastian grabbed him by the face, covering his mouth.

He pulled the human forward and leaned down so they were eye to eye. Frightened blue met bloodthirsty red as the butler tightened his grip. James let out muffled sounds of distress, but they were inaudible and the truth was that neither man couldn't care less.

"There are a few things I really don't like." Sebastian started conversationally. "Dogs, incompetent servants-" he squeezed tighter on James' jaw. "-chocolate, death gods-"

Undertaker chuckled under his breath at that.

"But the thing I really don't like." His voice lowered dangerously and his eyes bled into their full demonic ruby." The thing I hate _most_ is pathetic humans trying to touch what doesn't belong to them. Especially when it belongs to _me._"

His grip constricted to such and extent that James' began viciously struggling to get away and his eyes bulged and suddenly there was a loud _CRACK._

A screeching howl bubbled up from the clockmaker's throat as Sebastian jerked his broken jaw around, before letting it from his grasp.

James' crawled away from the butler making whimpering noises.

Undertaker followed the movement with his eyes and tilted his head a little. "I think he may still be able to talk~" he noted, seeing James furiously trying to form words that didn't come out slurred and incomprehensible.

"Well we can't have that." Sebastian nodded and calmly caught up with James.

"Perhaps something a little more definite?" he grinned and pulled James up by the back of his neck.

Streams of salty tears gushed from James' eyes, but pity was a foreign concept to Sebastian and Undertaker wasn't in any mood for helping the man who caused Lilis so much misery.

"I've not known a person in all my many years that retained their ability to speak after losing their tongue~" the reaper mused out loud.

Sebastian's grin intensified. "Neither have I."

In retrospect, it was good they were out in the countryside. James' screaming surely would've woken all of London.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Lilis woke up she was in the cushy familiarity of her bed, or rather, Undertaker's bed that she often commandeered.

She sat up and looked around, but the room was empty excluding herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. What had happened? She remembered the carriage being stopped by Undertaker and Sebastian and she remembered James' order to kill them but nothing else.

She'd been knocked out. She knew that. Her head was still feeling a bit sore. Who had knocked her out?

Her curiosity growing to overwhelming levels, she hastened her pace through the building. Washroom? Empty. Back room? Vacant.

She practically busted the door to the front room down. Both Undertaker and Sebastian occupied the space, as well as a pale man in a suit that she had never seen before, laying on the floor. They all looked over to her as she entered the room, wide eyed and breathing quickly.

So many thoughts and questions were running through her head, she didn't know which one to ask first. Finally she managed to utter the one word question that encompassed most of her concerns. "James?"

"Is_ that_ what his name was~?" Undertaker tapped his chin as he sat on a conveniently placed coffin.

Sebastian, who was standing a few feet from him tossed a small object in her direction, which she caught with little effort. "He won't be much trouble for you without that."

Opening her hand, she looked upon a bloody human tongue. Without looking up, she questioned. "So he's-"

"Dead~? Ah, yes~ And burning in hell as we speak~"

She clenched her fist around the tongue, smashing the muscle between her fingers. Her shoulders started shaking and a hiccup of a giggle escaped her throat. Then another. Then another, until she was full out laughing.

Pluto perked up at the joyful noise and pranced over to her. Making note of his dog like tendencies, she tossed the tongue to him and laughed even harder when he jumped up and snatched it right out of the air, gulping it down like it was a dog biscuit.

It took a few moments for her to regain her composure, but she finally managed to settle down. She sat across from Sebastian and Undertaker and Pluto sat next to her. She pet his head lightly and smiled a truly happy smile.

It brightened her whole appearance and for a moment, she looked nothing like the wicked demon she was suppose to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She found out that she hadn't been unconscious for very long. At least, not long enough for the injuries she had inflicted on her two saviors to have fully healed. Currently she was inspecting what remained of the deep lacerations that traveled down the length of Undertaker's back. Or she was trying, more accurately.

The grey haired reaper refused to sit still or allow her to properly scrutinize the tattered ribbons that were left of the back of his clothes or anything beneath.

"Would you quit squirming for just a second!" she tried to move his long hair out of the way, but he just dodged her and moved a few feet away.

She made a noise of frustration and sat down leaning backwards in her seat until her back rested against the wall. She looked over at Sebastian.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"He refused to leave~" Undertaker answered, before Sebastian could respond.

Lilis raised an eyebrow. "What about the itty Phantomhive?"

"My master is dedicating this day to company business. He has little need of me during such a time, but if he calls I can be there in a moments notice."

"Oh…" Lilis trailed off, surprising the butler with her lack of vehemence.

She couldn't bring herself to snap at him, or even despise him as she once had. He, after all, had a hand is saving her from a life of slavery. Some cordiality was due. Though he had another thing coming if he thought she was going to let him continue on with this whole 'plaything' fiasco.

As Undertaker left to find some tea in the back, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Don't get any wise ideas from James."

Sebastian scoffed. "I already told you. I have no need to use such cheap tricks."

Placated, she nodded and mused over her next words. With a bit of reluctance she said, "I… owe you, for helping me. So if you ever need a favor… I'm in your debt."

Sebastian grinned, but against Lilis' expectations, didn't make any sort of inappropriate or snarky comment. "I'll keep that in mind." he said simply.

Lilis nodded again and turned as Undertaker entered with a chipped teapot.

"Tea~"

He poured some in Lilis' beaker, but Sebastian held his hand out in refusal before Undertaker could serve him.

The butler stood up. "I'll be departing for now." he said as he moved to the door and opened. "But I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure."

And with that he, along with Pluto, was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lilis took a sip of her tea before turning her attention to Undertaker. While she wasn't looking, he had brought out the cookie jar and offered one to her when she turned.

The demoness happily accepted the treat and snapped an end off with her teeth, savoring the tasty biscuits.

For a moment they simply sat in silence until, to Undertaker's surprise, Lilis suddenly crossed the gap and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, burying her face into his chest.

He was unable to think of anything to say, for once. He found himself able to focus on very few things.

The main thing would be her body. More specifically, her body pressed against his own and how very soft it was.

As though he didn't fully trust his own limbs, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the woman clinging to him.

She murmured muffled words into his shirt, but he couldn't understand and had to, reluctantly, draw her away from himself slightly in order to understand her speech.

"I truly don't believe I have the ability to cry." she muttered in a regretful voice. "I would be crying tears of joy right now, were it possible. I was saved."

True to her word, her purple gem like eyes seemed to shine like they were filled with tears, but no droplets escaped from them. She wouldn't look him in the face, merely kept staring at the space between them.

"But I can't help but wonder…"

She slouched down in his grip a little and her head lulled lightly to the side. Her eyelids drooped and she leaned forward so that only her forehead rested against him.

He had to strain to hear her next word, they were whispered so softly.

"_Is a monster worth this effort?"_

Her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. Shifting her around so he could carry her to the bed he noticed that, though she was in repose, her face looked anything but peaceful. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes shifted under her eyelids rapidly.

He set her down on the bed and leaned against the side wall.

There wasn't anything he could do for her and the tumultuous thoughts that she harbored within her mind, and that thought caused him no end of torment.

Because she _was_ worth it, and she always would be.

A/N: I felt particularly sadistic when I killed James. Could you tell? I wanted to write the whole thing, but I figured I'd go with the cinematic approach of an off screen death.

On a whole 'nother note! Sebastian and Lilis may now be on more friendly terms! Now I couldn't just have her hate him forever now could I? That'd make it much to easier for our dear Undertaker and we can't have that. *wicked laugh*


	26. Things Change

A/N: Ahahahahaha! Alright, My little lambs. I'm sorry for the April Fools joke, I couldn't resist. I'm surprised by how many of you fell for it though! Teehee.

=(^w^)=

Yes, I am indeed planning on finishing this, but don't expect to find any hint of what the actual ending will be from that fake paragraph that you read. I literally came up with that as I was writing it and it has nothing to do with the actual story at all.

**Edit** **Thank you for bringing that mistake to my attention** EvilBoyzR2Cute! **I wrote half that sentence then came back to it at a later date and finished without rereading what I had already written so the thought was basically unfinished. Now it's fixed though so thanks again!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji *DISCLAIMED*, OCs *CLAIMED*

**Chapter 26: Things Change**

The morning after Lilis had been retrieved from the mad clockmakers clutches, it rained.

Sebastian stood next to his young master as Ciel stared vacantly out the window.

"The demoness isn't in the manor anymore." He stated, though the underlying question was easily detectable.

Sebastian answered simply. "No."

"Can I assume she awoke then?"

"Yes."

Ciel contemplated this information, while still staring out the window. Water droplets pelted the glass and a slanted angle in the harsh wind. It could very well turn into a storm soon.

The rain reminded Ciel of the night Madam Red died, or rather, was killed by the death god and her former butler, Grell.

Lilis had protected him that night, he recalled. At the time, he was in a state of shock for most of the incident and had not realized, but now her actions puzzled him. She had also helped him get answers regarding Jack the Ripper from Sebastian, even though he had, more or less, had her kidnapped to be interrogated.

He wasn't an expert on demons. Before meeting her, he only knew Sebastian. But her behavior couldn't exactly be described as… well… demonic.

Was her unusual behavior what fascinated Sebastian?

He, of course, had noticed his butler's interest in the woman. He was neither blind nor dumb. The moment she had walked into his mansion dressed as a spoiled aristocrat's French maid, Sebastian attention had been caught.

What he needed to figure out was, whether or not this would be a problem and he couldn't solve anything if the woman remained a mystery.

Resolute, Ciel finally turned from the window to face his demonic butler.

"Send an invitation to Lilis." he ordered. "I don't care for what. I trust you know how to get in contact with her. Whatever plans you come up with be sure to see to those as well."

"May I ask the young master why?" the demon questioned.

"'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' That's what they say, correct? Until I know which of these categories the demoness falls under, I want her under a watchful eye."

Sebastian bowed with his usual, "Yes, My Lord." before leaving to accomplish this task.

Ciel sat down behind his large desk and folded his hands together before resting his chin upon them.

He eventually called the rest of his servants into his office. It wouldn't do good to startle them with an unexpected guest.

As he informed them of the situation he found himself wondering how things would turn out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hu hu hu~ I'm beginning to think I should give you a key, with how often you seem to visit~" Undertaker mused as he allowed Sebastian into the shop.

Lilis was lying across the counter, a favorite spot of hers, and glanced up to see the butler enter. Finding his presence to be relatively uninteresting at that moment, she turned back to what she had been doing before. Moving pieces across a marble chess board in no particular order or strategy.

"You don't lock the door, Undertaker." she stated as she knocked over a bishop on its side.

Undertaker grinned. "True enough~ Trespassers have never seemed to be a problem~"

Of course not. Who would break into the spooky Undertaker's shop? Even grave robbers would rather dig the dead from the ground then come into the foreboding looking building.

"My Master extends an invitation for you to stay at the Phantomhive household, Lilis."

The carmine haired woman looked up from her marble battlefield. "An invitation?"

"Non obligatory." Sebastian added.

She twirled the Queen around in her hand. "What do you think, Undertaker?"

The reaper didn't seem to care one way or the other. "I'm no parent of yours~ Do as you wish~ It may prove to be interesting~ "

Sebastian waited for her answer, which she mulled over slowly. She ran her fingers over all the individual chess pieces before finally settling on the King.

"I find myself becoming fond of itty Phantomhive. I suppose I shouldn't let such an offer go to waste?"

She lifted herself up and hopped from the counter top, straightening out her skirt.

"Now?" She asked. Sebastian nodded.

Undertaker handed her an umbrella as she passed. She accepted it with a smile.

"I'm off."

"Have fun~"

"It's Phantomhive! Of course I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once outside they began walking and she quickly opened the umbrella and held it over her head only to realize it had a large tear in it, making it largely ineffectual. When was the last time anyone used this ancient looking thing?

She laughed out loud, closing the broken tool. The rain poured down over them.

"I don't suppose you came in a carriage?" she pondered aloud.

"No." Sebastian tilted his head toward her. "I didn't think it would be necessary and some time to talk would be pleasant."

Lilis rolled her eyes. "The rain bothers most women. I may be a demon, but I'm a woman as well."

The butler made a show of trailing his eyes up and down her curvaceous form. "That's quite obvious."

She pushed her wet hair from in front of her face and gave him a terse look. "You don't quit, do you?"

"I'm not known for it." he smiled in reply. Then in an unexpected show of chivalry he removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

So surprised was the demoness that she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at him as though he had grown a second head and he gave her an impatient look in return.

She slowly started walking again, but her look of bemusement never left her features.

"Why are you acting so differently, Sebastian?"

Now it was the butler's turn to take pause. That was the very first time she had ever used his name and to his immense pleasure it was not used as a curse or even spoken in a angered tone.

Perhaps he needed to go about acquiring her interests in a different manner?

"I would like you to be aware that I do not wish to harbor any ill feelings between us." he spoke smoothly through the pitter patter of the falling rain. "Perhaps we can be more…cordial than in previous instances?"

She gave him a suspicious look, but pulled his jacket up to cover her head. "I don't recall inviting your attentions upon myself." she said.

Sebastian chuckled and asked slyly. "Perhaps not. But when we first met, you took interest as well, didn't you?"

Lilis blushed. She had. How could she not?

"Maybe I've been a bit… " he smirked, "over aggressive."

It was, in Lilis' mind, the understatement of the year. She told him just that, but he merely chuckled again.

"You have this gentleman's apologies." he bowed lightly. She scoffed under her breath, but nodded anyway. "Though you are _hardly_ a gentleman, I suppose it would be unladylike not to accept."

She was unaware of the devilish grin Sebastian hid with his bow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the entered the Phantomhive Manor, Tanaka, Maylene, Bard, and Finny was there to greet them.

They chorused a welcome and simultaneously bowed before offering towels and bath preparations for the rather soaked woman.

"This is a bit much." Lilis said, waving off Finnian's attentions as he asked to take the coat Sebastian had lent to her.

"You are a guest this time." Ciel pointed out as he made his way down the stairs. "This is only proper etiquette."

"Itty Earl Phantomhive!" she greeted merrily. "It was very kind of you to invite me into your home. Perhaps you would clue me in to your ulterior motive?"

The boy dismissed his servants from the room to their duties, save Sebastian. "It's hardly an ulterior motive."

Lilis handed Sebastian his sopping coat back, but kept her eyes on Ciel. "That sound like there is a 'but…' following that statement. Before you tell me though, let me take a guess at the conclusion. I am a demon. The only demon you, Ciel Phantomhive, know of that isn't controlled by any master and you would like to keep an eye on me? Tell me, am I close?"

Ciel's expression was disgruntled. Though he supposed his plan had been very thinly veiled. Since she already guessed correctly, he didn't bother to deny it.

"Well, I'm surprised at your honesty, little Earl." Lilis smiled. "I think you'll find me to be quite amiable, actually. Provided the favor is returned, of course."

Ciel nodded. "Very well. I'm sure your bath is prepared by now. While you are in the manor, Sebastian will show you around."

With that, he turned to retreat back up the staircase and out of sight leaving the demons to their own devices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sebastian had led the demonic guest to where she would wash and had promptly left, much to Lilis' surprise and relief.

She bathed relatively quickly. As much as she loved baths, she found herself preferring the cast iron steel tub surrounded by candles she was familiar with, to the very bright, very white bathroom she was in now.

Everything was clean and shining and it didn't much suit her tastes.

When she exited the bath she wrapped herself in the fluffy white towels that hung nearby. A dress was folded neatly next to the spare towels and once she was dry, she got dressed.

Afterwards, she examined herself in the mirror. The dress was red, black, and white and wasn't one she would have chosen herself, but she wasn't picky. Grabbing the black ribbon that had been left as well, she piled her hair atop her head and tied it.

~*~*~*~*~

She didn't even have time to take a step out of the bathroom before Sebastian had popped out if nowhere to lead her to a guest room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." he said, gesturing to the room as he opened the door.

It was a well kept room, but obviously not used often. It had barely any furniture. There was a freshly made up bed against the left wall, a candelabrum with completely unused candles, and an end table. Across the room, on the far wall were, two large glass paneled doors that opened out onto a balcony.

Sebastian watched Lilis' reaction to the room out of the corner of his eyes, but she made no indication of having seen the room before.

He concluded that she didn't remember anything from her time as a breathing doll.

His own memory of that time was still clear as day to the demon and he found himself contemplating how her lips would feel now that she was awake and warm.

"See something that interests you?" Lilis asked sarcastically. Sebastian had been staring at her silently for a bit now and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Yes, though I'm also quite interested in what I _can't _see." Sebastian answered as his eyes swept over her figure and laughed at the redness that crept onto the demoness' cheeks.

"I would like to speak to the Earl." She changed the subject suddenly. "It's only proper that we interact if I'm to be a guest here."

Sebastian mentally added a point to his score against the feisty woman, but led her down the halls to his master, anyway.

Ciel looked up from his book, when the two entered the room. He acknowledged Lilis and asked Sebastian to make them some tea.

"Enjoying your book, Ciel?" Lilis asked, taking the big chair settled across form where the young boy sat.

Ciel shut the thick novel and raised an eyebrow at Lilis. "Ciel?"

Lilis nodded and rested her chin in her hand. "Earl Phantomhive is such a mouthful. Ciel is much simpler and cute!"

The boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm not trying to be… _cute_. I'm not a girl."

"But you _are_ a little boy and little boys can be cute too."

Being called little only seemed to bother the Earl further.

"Besides," Lilis continued. "You call me by my name. It's only right that I do the same for you."

"But you don't even have a title. Of course I cannot call you by anything else."

"Who says I don't have a title!?" Lilis made a mock offended look. "I'll have you know that demons can hold titles as well."

Ciel sighed. "Then what is your title?"

Lilis grinned. "I'm not telling you."

"What? Then why-? Why not?"

"I like calling you Ciel! Besides, demon titles are not for the ears of men."

The young Earl suppressed a frustrated groan. What had he been thinking, inviting this woman here?

Sebastian entered the room with a tray of tea and small cakes, which he set up between the two.

Lilis' eyes were immediately drawn to the sugary confections in front of her and she quickly plucked one from its plate, biting into it with rapture.

Sebastian gave her a bemused look before returning to pouring Ciel's tea.

"Delicious!" she gushed and finished the cake off.

Ciel sipped his tea and decided that now would be a good time to actually learn something about the woman across from him.

"Why did you come to England?" He asked.

Clearing her throat, she put it back on its plate and gave her attention to the boy.

"I live here." She responded simply.

"You don't live in…" How would he phrase this?

"Hell?" She finished for him. "No. I don't and haven't for quite a while."

Happy that she was actually being straight forward and all around nowhere near as difficult as the previous time, he eagerly continued, with Sebastian standing at his side.

A/N: ~yaaaawwwn~ this chapter was kind of boring, but I realized I couldn't just jump back into the main storyline just yet soooo…


	27. What Now?

A/N: Eeehhh! I totally forgot about this story for a moment there… *SHAME*

Sorry 'bout that! I got another job! It's full time so along with school and other projects my time dwindles down to nothing real fast, ne~

Yes, I've decided who Lilis will end up with, though I can change it whenever I feel like it since no ending is set in stone. You'll just have to wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my characters.

**Chapter 27: What Now?**

"Have you ever had a master?" Ciel asked the demoness in front of him. She was enjoying her second small cake from the tray in front of her.

"Many." She said after swallowing. "But only one by contract. A long time ago."

"How long?"

"Long." Lilis replied firmly.

"How old are you?"

Lilis raised her eyebrow. "It's very rude to ask a woman her age, Ciel. I'm surprised you don't have better manners than that."

Ciel mentally chastised himself. "My apologies. Do you know any other demons?"

The woman's eyes of course, shot immediately to Sebastian, who was silent, but intently listening to their volley of questions and answers.

"Present company excluded." Ciel amended.

"Of course. That would be like me asking of you knew other humans." she said sharply, but softened up. "That was before, however and Sebastian's the first demon I've seen since I left Hell for good."

She seemed to space out momentarily in some past memory and hm'd before bringing her attention back to the young Earl.

"Why did you leave Hell?" Ciel queried when her eyes settled back on him.

She remained silent as though mulling over the question in her mind. Her line of sight drifted from Ciel to Sebastian, all around the room, then finally to her hands, resting in her lap. Her hands were covered in soft white gloves and she found herself plucking at the fingers.

"That place…" she began without removing her gaze from her gloved hands. "..That place wasn't my home."

Ciel gave her a puzzled look and glanced at his butler to see his expression.

Sebastian _was_ looking at Lilis, but his face gave away none of his thoughts on the matter.

"Perhaps we could continue more tomorrow, Ciel?" Lilis suggested, standing up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see more of your manor."

It was obvious Ciel wanted to continue their discussion, but he conceded with a silent nod and waved his hand at Sebastian.

"Sebastian will show you wherever you'd like to go. I'll see you again when supper is served."

Lilis followed Sebastian to the door, which he opened for her, before following him out into the hall.

"Where would you like to see?" he asked, turning toward her after shutting the study door behind them.

Lilis tapped a finger to her chin and looked right and left down the long hallway.

"I hardly know where to start." she said aloud. "Is there a garden?"

"There is." The butler confirmed. He started walking in what Lilis assumed was the direction of said garden, so she followed. "The garden is maintained by Finian, who is incompetent."

"That seems a bit harsh."

"No." Was his only response.

She let out a mirthful laugh. When they arrived at the garden she found he had not been bluffing in the slightest.

Half the garden had been trimmed to the point that branches were bare of any foliage or flora, while the other half was overgrown.

Finian was in the middle of it watering what appeared to be some sort of ugly bush.

The blonde looked up from his present task and spotted the two of them. "Oh hello!"

He jogged over to them. "The garden needs a little work, I'm just watering some plants right now."

Sebastian gave the boy an annoyed look as he placed a hand on Lilis' back to lead her out of the mess of a garden. "I'll speak to you about you _tending_ later, Finian."

The boy looked at his feet. "Yes, Mr. Sebastian."

Once they had left the garden, Sebastian settled on simply walking Lilis around the manor. She commented on this or that every now and then, but for the most part remained silent to the male demons surprise.

She seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts and he wondered what could be so captivating.

Then, as her mind drifted, he found himself contemplating thoughts of his own. Who was this woman? Besides her name, what did he even know about her? She's a demon, her name is Lilis, she seems to have some affiliation with the Undertaker. Sebastian listed facts off in his head, scowling as he listed the last one mentally. Yes, he would definitely like to learn what_ that_ connection was.

Sebastian gave brief pause as an errant thought came to the forefront of his mind. Was the reason the demoness was so cold to his advances because she had some relationship with the Undertaker, not purely platonic?

He glanced at Lilis. She was studying an ivory statue of a man riding a horse next to a window. After she finished inspecting the decoration, she started walking again. Sebastian followed after her, still in his thoughts.

He _had_ witnessed her exiting the stores backrooms in nothing but her sleeping gown, but other than that and their frequent company of each other, he could find no proof to back up the theory.

He could always ask her.

The butler ran the scenario in his head. It'd be easy to press her small frame up against the closest wall and inquire about their relationship, he smiled mentally. He wouldn't mind running his hands through her hair while she was explaining.

He frowned. But he had promised to refrain from actions like those and he doubted asking her outright would get an easy response. Maybe once she trusted him a bit more. For now he have to would wait.

Lilis was unable to disguise the startled jump she gave, when Sebastian's hand suddenly fell upon her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to frighten you." Sebastian grinned oh so innocently.

"I wasn't frightened." Lilis denied. "I hiccupped."

The butler let out a laugh, but made no effort to argue the point like Lilis' had expected him to.

"Allow me to show you back to your room for the night."

The demoness put up no resistance and easily followed Sebastian back through the halls of the large manor until they reach the room that had been designated as hers.

She walked about five feet into the room before turning back to the demon butler. "I didn't – "

But before she could even finish the sentence, Sebastian was holding out a folded bundle of white cloth. Blinking, Lilis accepted the bundle and unraveled it and held it up. It was a night gown, similar to the one she had gotten torn up.

Was he replacing the one he had ruined? Where did he get all this clothing anyway? He wasn't sewing it all himself was he? He didn't sew this night gown did he?

She felt her cheeks heat up a little and scolded herself mentally to stop acting like some immature girl.

"Unless you'd rather sleep naked?" Sebastian proposed, when she did nothing but stare at the article and make faces.

Lilis shot him a dirty look as she lowered the sleepwear and brought it towards herself.

"It'll do fine, thank you."

She waited for him to take his leave, but he didn't.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sebastian?"

The butler help himself and asked. "Perhaps you would like company?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits and without answering, she stepped forward, put a single hand on his chest, pushed him out into the hallway and slammed the door.

Lilis locked the door, though the effort was pointless. There was no such thing as a locked door to a demon. She left it like that anyway and went about changing into the nightgown.

The gown was indeed, almost identical to her former sleeping dress, but for some minor designs. It fit her perfectly, just like the dress, and Lilis wondered how Sebastian knew her exact size.

An image materialized in her mind's eye of the black butler secretly taking her measurements while she was unaware and she stifled a giggle at the thought of him sneaking around on tippy toes with a roll of measuring tape clasped like a weapon in his hand.

She slid into the bed and laid her head against the fluffy pillow. As she stared at the ceiling she wondered why she felt so at ease here. She had gone most of her life being wary of others. The only person she trusted was Samil. Lately however, she had been getting softer in her ways and she didn't know whether to welcome the difference or not.

Was she being too friendly with these humans? After all, trust easily given is easily broken.

Her eyelids started to droop as she contemplated and she shifted her body into a more comfortable position on her left side facing away from the door.

The candelabra in the corner suddenly lit and Lilis stared at the flickering candles with anticipation as though she expected some horror to burst from the flames themselves.

When no such thing occurred, Lilis gave the whole room a glance and upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged to herself and willed the light source.

The room once again went dark and the demoness stretched and closed her eyes.

A minute later the amethyst orbs opened once again to glare at the five points of glowing flames mounted in the candelabra.

She sat up, propping herself with her arms behind her. This time, when she flicked her wrist at the flames, they merely shuttered, before steadying out again.

The demoness cautiously slid her legs off the side off the bed and stood up. She walked over to the candles. No amount of staring could make the sticks of wax and fire reveal their secrets. She leaned down and blew them out, one by one, until only one remained.

Comfortable in the dimly lit room, Lilis decided to keep it alit until it burned out on its own.

She turned around to head back to her bed only to be confronted with Sebastian sitting cross legged at the end of her bed.

"Se-" she cut the name off, when she realized that it wasn't Sebastian she was looking at.

He had the same pale skin that Sebastian had and he wore black just as Sebastian did, but that's where the similarities ended. The red eyes Lilis had, for a moment thought belonged to the butler, weren't the same fiery red they usually were. These eyes were a deep swirling red like freshly spilled venous blood. And unlike the inky black tresses, Sebastian bore, this man's hair, which was slightly longer, though dark enough to be mistaken for black in the dim light, was actually a red so deep that Lilis had no shade with which to describe it accurately.

His slit pupils watched her from across the room, catching every movement, but no other part of him so much as twitched.

She easily followed his example, standing stock still like a statue, her own eyes pinning him down.

It took her a moment to get her voice to cooperate with her. Something about this demon was subconsciously frightening. His presence set her body abuzz with caution and she could feel it. He was powerful.

"Who are you?" she bit out after what seemed like an eternity.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and smooth. It had tempted many unfortunate souls.

"You don't know?"

It wasn't the answer she was expecting and Lilis gave him a baffled look. Had she met this demon before?

He was giving her an expectant look, like a teacher would look to a child after asking the simplest of questions.

Finally he made a move and stood up from the bed to his full height, an intimidating 6'5".

Lilis took a quick step back and counted off possible exit strategies in her head. Were the situation to come to it, there was no chance for the demoness to win in a fight against the man.

Perhaps he was still waiting for her reply, because after standing, the tall demon made no further action.

"I don't know you." Lilis said.

The demon stepped forward, closer into the light, forcing Lilis to back up farther.

He waved his hand and the four unlit candles once again sprang into life, further brightening the room.

"I suppose it's to be expected." he spoke. "We haven't _officially _met, but I've kept an eye on you from time to time."

He chuckled at the distrustful look she gave him. "Calm yourself, Lilis. It's only natural for one to look after their own child."

A/N: *gasp*


	28. Father's Warning

A/N: Past the 200 review mark! Thank you to all my loyal readers who put up with my long absences and short chapters, I love you all.

Also, I've gotten the largest review I've ever gotten before! And the demand was for …something… I can't quite recall, they weren't very clear on what they wanted from me, but oh well, here is a chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my characters.

**Chapter 28: Father's Warning**

"F- father? You're my father?"

The tall demon had crossed his arms and was now setting her with and appraising look.

"Don't act dim." he scolded, "You know what I say is true."

And she did. Ever since she had set her eyes on him she had had a tugging of familiarity on the back of her mind. She couldn't place it and had dismissed as nonsense of course, but the instinctual knowledge of who this man was wouldn't leave her now.

Then the obvious follow up question would be.

"Why are you here?"

Her father sighed as though he was inconvenienced by her curiosity.

"To kill you."

Lilis jerked back and brought herself into a defensive position. The move caused the demon to laugh loudly and hold his hand up. "I'm joking."

Lilis was hesitant to relax again, nonetheless.

"I'm merely checking up on you, once again. You don't know how long it's been since a saw you last. 200 years? 300?"

"Why would you care about my well being?" Lilis asked. It wasn't said in a malevolent voice, she truly wanted to know. She was fairly certain demons weren't running for good father awards so why would he bother?

His answer was simple enough. "I don't. Not yet anyway."

He uncrossed his arms. "But you're different. You have been a curious creature since the day you were born. I'm eager to see what you become."

He tilted his head to the side and murmured absently. "You look like your mother."

The demoness couldn't tell if the statement was a compliment or condemnation. Before she could ask, he continued.

"You're still young, Lilis. I want you to become stronger. As you are, you are hardly worthy of being called my daughter."

"Who says I give a damn about you acknowledging me as your daughter?" she growled at him. "I've been quite alright without you, if you hadn't noticed!"

He brushed off the anger directed at him and ignored her question.

"Become a stronger _demon_, Lilis. Your _life_ depends on it."

He turned away from her. "I'll be in touch."

In a flurry of pitch black feathers he was gone suddenly, leaving Lilis alone with her thoughts and confusion.

In the morning, when Sebastian knocked on the door to Lilis' room, there was no response. He opened the door and looked inside, half expecting the demoness to have vacated the room in the night, just as she had before.

Instead, he saw the carmine haired woman, sitting in the side of the bed, still in her night gown and in deep thought.

He entered the room casually, as not to surprise her with his presence, since she had yet to show awareness of him.

It wasn't until he was standing directly in front of her that she lifted her eyes from her lap to him.

They weren't the lively amethyst he had come to expect. Right now, her eyes were a pale lavender that broadcasted her weary state to him.

He didn't ask her any questions, figuring she would speak when she chose to. He was confused at the fatigue she showed. It would be a normal sight, to see a human tired after a restless sleep, but she was a demon. He only slept as a luxury on the rare occasion. Was it not the same for her?

"Sebastian."

She practically whispered the name then repeated it in a stronger voice.

"Did you… know your father?"

The demoness had a way of saying exactly the opposite of what Sebastian would've expected. For a moment, he mused over whether or not he should answer.

"Yes." He finally admitted.

Lilis smiled. "I didn't expect to get a straight answer from you." she revealed as she rose to her feet. Her eyes darkened back to their normal deep purple and the butler found himself strangely relieved.

He had been standing close enough in front of her, that when she got to her feet the distance between them lessened significantly. Had they been the same height, their noses would practically be touching.

She tried to move past him, but he shifted left, blocking her exit. When she leaned right, he did the same thing.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired as he kept her between himself and the bed.

She glanced away. "Simple curiosity."

He didn't believe that for a second and refused to allow her an exit. He wasn't really interested in her honest answer. He was enjoying keeping her there. She was still focusing her attention on the wall as though she would burn a hole though it. Sebastian could tell she was desperate to avoid eye contact with him and he realized why when he noticed the red staining across her face.

Well he had a question of his own he decided to finally ask.

"Then answer this question for me. I'm curious and I would like an honest answer, Lilis."

He circled on her so they were eye to eye and grabbed her shoulder to disallow any attempt to turn away again.

"What is your relationship with the Undertaker?"

Similar to Sebastian, that wasn't the question Lilis was expecting, and it caught her completely off guard.

"He's my closest friend." she responded defensively.

"Just friends?"

Lilis blushed even deeper, when the implication sunk in.

Her and Undertaker?

She'd admit the thought may have crossed her mine once every so often. It was to be expected, she thought. After all, they had been friends for so long. Samil was interesting and entertaining, adorably strange most of the time and reliable whenever she needed him. Not to mention, under all that hair, the undertaker had a sinfully enjoyable façade. But even if the thought had occurred to her in the past, they were still…

"Just friends." she confirmed and once more tried to leave, but the butler had yet to move and she remained trapped.

"One more question then." Sebastian continued and his red eyes pierced into her own. "Tell me, Lilis," he leaned in closer and the space between them was practically none existent. "Your thoughts on me? Have you ever thought about _it_?"

_It_ was obvious. Just like his intentions.

If the Undertaker was no lover of hers, then he had no concerns about crossing the eccentric man. All he needed was a crack, a doorway, a nibble on the line.

Lilis was silent. Her expression showed her reluctance to open her mouth, but whether he had meant to or not, Sebastian had asked her a question that she had to answer and answer honestly.

The situation wouldn't be such a problem if only Lilis could say 'no'.

But she couldn't.

First her head nodded slowly once. The she muttered under her breath the word Sebastian had been waiting to hear.

"_Yes._"

Lilis tensed, waiting for the (somewhat) unwanted attentions of the demon to begin. So it came as a yet another surprise when Sebastian simply released her and stepped back.

He, of course, was looking like the cat that caught the canary, but he didn't seem about to take any untoward actions.

She eventually relaxed, though she kept the confused expression that was peppered with hints of enduring suspicion.

Sebastian smiled. "That wasn't so hard to admit, now was it?"

She shot him an annoyed look and said. "Just leave so I can change."

The butler complied without a fight and left the room. The door made a soft 'click' behind him and Lilis let out a long suffering sigh.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Sebastian had left a dress for her to wear on the end table.

Sebastian smiled minutely and admitted in his mind, that he was enjoying controlling the demoness' wardrobe.

The palatinate purple dress she wore had a low neckline with an off the shoulder cut. Her arms were without adornment save a bracelet of carved ivory roses that matched the ivory hair piece in her tresses.

He savored the sight of her exposed caramel skin as the woman sat once again, across from his young master. Instead of continuing their form of questioning from the previous evening, a normal conversation was silently agreed upon.

The butler found it interesting, the two seemed to get along rather cordially now that they bore no animosity toward each other. Their conversation was running smoothly as Lilis told stories of her life to the boy. She never gave much information on herself, he realized, but she spoke in vivid detail of centuries past and the young Earl was transfixed.

"It was after Henri III was crowned King of France-" she currently was recalling. "He had a mistress that I had become rather good friends with in court, Jullienne Pelletier. You'd think a king would be enough but she also had a fondness for a young duke named Bertrand Dupont. She was a clever girl and neither ever actually became aware of the other's relationship with the mademoiselle."

"You've met Henri III? How did you manage that?"

"You'd like to know?" asked Lilis, before she tapped her forefinger against her chin in thought.

"Things are more difficult for you humans. As a demon I was never bound by things like a permanent identity. I may be Lilis in the end, but long ago I was Lucinde Fortescue, Comtesse de Chauvigny and welcome in the court of Henri the Third." Lilis reminisced.

"I can hardly imagine how many people you may have been." Ciel mused aloud, happy he had finally managed to glean some personal information from the demoness.

"Not as many as you'd think. For every advantage an identity brings, anonymity brings two."

"Have you met other kings?"

"Kings aren't as interesting as you'd expect, Ciel. _Artists_, however. I've met many artists in my time. Shen Zhao, Mariotto Albertinelli, Domenichino, François Quesnel…" she listed. "I'm sure you've not heard of a single one of them."

She was right, Ciel wasn't very knowledgeable about dead painters, but he knew of Henri III and that meant Lilis was at least 300 years old. For every bit of information he learned about the demoness, his curiosity in Sebastian increased.

Said butler was standing beside him silently, listening to them converse. But Ciel never asked the questions to his servant that he currently asked Lilis. It was an unspoken rule between them it would seem and Ciel knew he'd probably never ask. He doubted the demon would answer at any rate.

"Sebastian, prepare a meal. We'll have lunch early today." Ciel commanded. Sebastian bowed and went to complete the task.

"What do you know of Sebastian?" Ciel asked, once the butler had left.

Lilis shook her head. "There's nothing I can tell you about your butler that you wouldn't already know, Little Earl."

"Could you find out?"

"It's not so simple."

Ciel's disappointment was broadcasted by his expression.

The young boy's gloom brought a damper upon Lilis' own mood and she thought of how she wished she could help him. But the demoness knew better. Figuring out Sebastian's past would be practically impossible, short of slicing him through with Undertaker's scythe.

The image brought a smile to her face anyway.

"If I ever were to learn something, then I assure you, you'll be the first to know. Who knows? Maybe he'll tell me something willingly."

Ciel didn't really smile, but the corners of his lips tilted upward enough for Lilis to deem it so and she counted it as a successful cheering up.

In the kitchen, Sebastian was preparing lunch at a human's pace. Just because he could do multiple tasks in the span of a few minutes didn't mean he couldn't slow it down every now and again.

While he chopped vegetables, he thought about earlier. Why had Lilis asked him about his father of all things? What had bothered her before he had entered her room that morning?

As he contemplated it all, a small chill ran up the back of his neck. He felt a sense of foreboding that sank into his core.

Without warning he spun around and whipped the knife he had been holding though the air, imbedding it moments later into a shadowed corner of the wall.

_Nothing there._

The foreboding feeling lifted as he walked over to yank the kitchen knife from the wall, until he looked down and saw the specks of blood on the ground beside his shoes.

AN: Any criticisms regarding historical accuracy and probability will most likely be ignored. I did my best. Sorry.


	29. Treasured One

A/N: Have any of you seen **Kuroshitsuji****II**? UWAAAH! I started this story before that series even came out, but some of the things in it are so similar to my story I watched every episode just to avoid anymore coincidences! Totally came up with the chocolate battle first! \\(*o*)/

This chapter had been going nowhere fast. I was sitting on the 4 page mark with a Writer's Block the size of Jupiter, until I read the reviews of you, my lovely readers and decided to delete the whole thing and go in a completely different direction. Im sorry it took over a year and then I forgot my password yeesh… well enough excuses here's your chapter:

**Chapter 29: Treasured One**

"I have a guest arriving today." Ciel spoke up once their lunch was finished and Sebastian was clearing the table. Lilis raised a brow at the statement.

"Are you asking me to take my leave?"

"Quite the contrary. If I could speak to you in private, I actually have a request to make of you."

Lilis' eyes lit in interest. "Oh, would you like to make a deal with me, Little Earl?" she joked. She knew this was not the case, but she wondered what the boy could possibly want to ask of her.

She could not refuse his request, her curiosity was too strong, so she followed the boy back to his study where, surprisingly, the rest of his staff, sans the demon butler, already stood. On his desk sat a camera that Lilis gazed at curiously. She'd never had her picture taken before nor had she used one of the box like contraptions.

"What was the matter you wanted to discuss with us?" Maylene inquired with a nervous tone. Her companion servants seemed to share her unease.

"I have a job for you." Ciel explained, resting a hand on the camera. An air of relief swept over the three.

"A job!"

"I thought for sure we were going to be fired."

Lilis observed their antics, jumping up and down in joy before turning to the young Earl.

"Does that camera have anything to do with this?" she asked.

Ciel smirked. "Everything in fact. This camera belonged to one William Henry Fox Talbot. It was the last camera he used before he died and rumor says anyone who has their photograph taken with it will have what they treasure most revealed in the developed picture."

A collective 'oooh' rose from his audience as they stared at the supposedly supernatural device.

"The thing most important to that person? It sounds so romantic!" Maylene gushed.

"I went through quite an effort to attain this camera, shall we give it a test?"

Ciel lifted the curtain on the back of the camera and aimed it at Lilis. She shook her head and replaced herself with Finny.

"You'll have to stand still for ten seconds or the picture wont turn out." Ciel ordered the fidgeting gardener. He straightened up and held his breath, standing completely still has the image burned into the film.

"All right you're done."

They all joined him in the developing room, anxious to see what the photo would reveal. He dipped it in the chemicals and an image began to form.

Finian gasped.

"That's my little bird!"

Even the demoness found herself leaning in closer for a better view of the photo once they had relocated back to the study. Over Finny's left shoulder a small bird was in mid flight. It was an adorable, tiny little thing that the gardener explained he had accidentally killed trying to pet it due to his abnormal strength.

"So it's…" Bard trailed off.

"One more thing about this camera." Ciel tapped the picture. "That precious thing treasured most is always something that does not belong in this world."

"In other words, only the dead." Bard said in realization, though Lilis knew there were other things besides the dead that did not belong to this world, herself included. She was beginning to grasp what Ciel was going to request of them.

"How amazing! What an exceptional camera!" Maylene praised.

Bard mumbled something about the occult and Finny cried over the memory of his lost birdie. Ciel was addressing Lilis mainly when he placed his hand atop the camera.

"I want you to take a picture of Sebastian with this, but do it without him realizing."

"The one Sebastian cares for the most?" she mused aloud. She wondered if he'd appear in the picture twice and stifled a chuckle.

"I'd kind of like to know." Finny admitted and Bard shared the sentiment. The large red blush that covered the maid's cheeks revealed her own opinion on the matter.

The Earl's three faithful servants were so excited at the prospect of completing this task for Ciel that they set to it immediately, cornering Sebastian in the library where he currently cleaned. Their hiding spot behind a bookcase was ingenious but the butler zipped around the room in such a flurry that catching him still for ten seconds was out of the question.

Similar antics followed and not even Lilis was able to catch him still for more than five seconds. Eventually Sebastian cornered them and Lilis hid the camera behind her back as the butler looked them over with a look of suspicion He didn't know what they were up to, but it was disturbing his work and he ordered the servants to deal with Pluto to get them away from him, though his excuse was that a guest would be arriving later and the demon dog would hardly be an acceptable sight. He could not order Lilis away however and they stood staring at each other in silence.

"Hiding something?" he asked.

"Why so suspicious?" Lilis grinned pulling her arms from behind her back and showing him her empty palms.

It was obvious she had been concealing something moments ago, but he truly had other more important matters to deal with. He had a whole manor to finish cleaning before Ciel's guest arrived, though that hardly compared to what had really been dwelling on Sebastian's mind.

He had never discovered whose blood he had found on the kitchen floor. For a master detective like Sebastian, it was a rarity. He'd not had any feeling of intruders since then however so he had let it slip his mind for the time being.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm currently on a task for your itty Earl." She passed him.

He allowed her to pass and when he turned she'd already vacated the hallway. He returned to his own matters at hand. No doubt he'd find out what was going on eventually.

Lilis entered Ciel's study. He looked less than please at the pile of blurry photographs that were laid across his desk.

"Damn him." the boy's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Why do you want to know so bad? What Sebastian hold most precious?"

Ciel didn't answer her and simply pushed the camera back towards her. "Keep trying."

"You're a slave driver." she complained, but picked it back up anyway. She wasn't one to give up easily.

Ciel's guest had arrived on schedule and she found the butler greeting him at the door. She took aim and kept his face in frame, but at the last moment the blonde man that had entered blocked the shot. She growled and moved to a different position.

Every missed opportunity made her want to hold him down by force and take the photo, his realization of her mission be damned. The thought brought provocative images to her mind and she ignored the heated feeling that spread through her briefly.

The amount of wasted film was piling up as well.

Once the Earl's business meeting had concluded and Mr. Jones had departed Sebastian began cleaning up other messes around the manor with Lilis on his tail like a shadow. Whether he noticed or not was unknown.

If she couldn't catch him not moving she'd just have to keep up with him.

But even that wasn't as easy as it sounded. After an hour of fruitless pursuit she decided that different tactics would have to be employed. Underhanded tactics.

The plan was chancy at best, but it was the best plan she could come up with and she set to it.

Sebastian was wiping down various decorative hall statues when she stuck her head out suddenly from her room, which was located to his right a small ways down said hall and called out. "Sebastian." He gave her a sideways glance and waited for some kind of request or question but she just smiled bashfully, an expression that looked very odd on the demoness. He raised an eyebrow.

"Could you come here please?"

He stood there for a brief moment before he left his task and entered the room and froze. Lilis stood a few feet ahead of him with her back to the butler. The ties on the back of her dress had been halfway undone and opened, revealing some her creamy caramel skin.

"I was going to change, but this knots stuck…" she gestured to the offending tangle of cloth that sat at the midway point of her back. "I don't want to rip the clothes given to me so generously by the Earl, could you undo it for me please?"

It was so obviously a trap it was laughable, but he couldn't resist such an open invitation. He approached her and reached out, gently pushing some carmine hair away from her back. He let the tips of his gloved fingers just barely brush across her skin and was pleased to see the goose bumps rise along the path his fingers made.

He took his time at the knot, much longer than he had too and Lilis resisted the urge to point out the fact, wondering just what the hell he was doing back there. Sure the camera she set up had managed the get the full 10 seconds of exposure required, she grew impatient at his leisurely untangling of her corset knot. Too much exposure would damage it.

Finally he the two cords fell separate of each other and she sighed in relief, turning around. The sigh caught in her throat when she came to face Sebastian only to see him holding the very camera she had set up pointed at her.

"How did you?.."

He lowered the device. "Ten seconds." he said.

At the risk of sounding like a spoiled child she blurted the words "Not fair!" and grabbed for the camera. But with her corset untied she had to pull her arms in to keep the garment in place. Her own trap turned against her. She felt so stupid. She bent her arms back to haphazardly try to tie the corset enough that it'd stay in place and once more lunged for the machine in Sebastian's grip.

He evaded her easily enough and she glowered at him.

"Tch tch don't be so glum." he grinned. "I'm sure Ciel will be just as interested in who your most precious is."

If looks could kill he'd be a mess fleshy chunks and blood across the floor.

Without warning, her leg whipped out and she kicked the device from his hands sending it flying high above them and she tackled Sebastian to the ground, swiping a tall candelabrum on her way down.

Using all of her strength to keep him pinned she bent the metal decoration around his shoulders and caught the camera as it descended.

She kept her left palm on his chest to keep him still, using her right hand to ready the camera.

"I wonder what will be revealed… a past lover, family,…Ciel perhaps? Probably a cat."

When ten seconds was up she jumped off of him and hopped back a few more feet in case he decided to go after her, but he remained wrapped in the metal on the ground.

She quickly darted off to the developing room, leaving him there.

"Son of a bitch."

Lilis gripped the developed photos tightly. The last photo was the one he had taken of her. There had been no film when she'd managed to pin him down. The bastard definitely knew. That's why his resistance had been so weak.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead before looking at the top photograph. It was a picture of her back, corset half undone and Sebastian's hand resting too cozily right below the knot.

To the right of her stood a person she'd not seen in over four centuries. She stared, fixated on the image of the old woman standing there. Her clothing was drab and hung from her frame shapelessly, her dark hair was kept in a long thin braid that hung over her shoulder and her face was a testament to the long hard life she had lived.

But despite the worn appearance, her eyes held an obvious light and her small lips were set in a smile. She was also undoubtedly human.

Lilis ran her thumb over the old woman's image and dedicated a moment to memories long dead before crumbling the picture tightly in her fist. When she opened her hand again it held nothing but ash.

"It's good to see you leaving memories of such trash in the past. Perhaps there's hope for you yet?"

Lilis had not even noticed the second presence in the room. She spun around to face the intruder.

Shining golden hair and large doe eyes as red as freshly spilled blood. Those were the features Lilis processed first. Next came her petit frame, shorter than Lilis, she looked like a teenager.

She wasn't dressed like one though. Her form fitting dress hugged her curves like a lover and pushed her breasts up provocatively, making them appear much larger.

Her lips matched her bloody eyes and when she grinned they parted to reveal razor sharp teeth that briefly reminded her of that obnoxious death god, Grell.

"Should I assume you're in connections with my father?" she found the word 'father' didn't pass her lips easily. She was hardly used to the concept, nor did she particularly welcome it.

"Bingo!" The woman chirped before suddenly attacking the demoness. Her blade like claws extended as she raked them across Lilis' forearm, which she had brought up at the last second to protect her face.

The gouges went deep, almost to the bone and blood splashed across the floor. The small space was in no way conducive to fighting and she dashed to the exit. She reached the door handle when a tremendous force hit her square in the back and sent both of them flying through the demolished threshold.

It wasn't easy to see in all the dust and debris, but Lilis managed to grab a hold of a large portion of the smaller demoness' hair and yanked as hard as she could, pulling her attacker off the ground and flinging her into the far wall. A large chunk of the golden strands had tangled around Lilis' fingers and had not made the journey. She shook them off her hand in disgust and turned to her foes landing point.

The blonde raised her hand to her head and felt at the bald spot she now sported. There was a moment of dead silence before she let out an inhuman screech and launched herself at Lilis, hissing and spitting like some rabid beast.

"You bi-!"

The insult was abruptly cut short by the presence of a steak knife sticking out from the center of her forehead. Lilis saw Sebastian in the doorway, holding three more knives in between his fingers, but one had done the trick of immobilizing her. Lilis grabbed the end of the steak knife and pulled it from her skull before swiftly separating her head from her shoulders.

The head rolled across the floor and the body tumbled limply to the ground, but even then she wasn't sure if the pixy like demon was truly dead. She retrieved the head, picking it up by her golden locks and threw the body over her shoulder.

"Tell Ciel, my apologies about his camera." Said camera was nothing but scrap now, buried under the rubble of the wall. "…and the wall. I hate to be such a poor house guest, but I must be taking my leave now. I have a few matters that must be tended to."

Sebastian merely nodded, understanding and assured her he'd take care of the room, wall, and camera.

"You can be such a gentleman when you're not being such a beast."

"Thank you." the demon butler bowed, grinning his wicked grin and when he rose she was already gone. A few more seconds after that and she was completely off the Phantomhive estate.

A/N: Whoooie wrote this all in almost one sitting in the last two days. If anyone still monitoring this story after so long. I know I don't deserve 'em but I still love your reviews 3


End file.
